Adventurous Life
by Vampirebaby18
Summary: *Sequel to You Me and Three* Michael and Shay are teens trying to get by through two years of high school years. but when Kim reappears Michael's life takes a sudden turn. Kim is thirsting for revenge on Shane for what he did to her true love. So what will Michael and Shay do now? Especially when Kim is married and with step kids now? *Review please and see what you think!*
1. Chapter 1:Kim's Return&With Kids?

**Hello guys. Im back and ready for a new story.**

**Its going to be about Michael and Shay while they go on adventures. Deal with teen drama. Handle what comes along, with homework, parents who just don't get it. And college apps. But did I mention that they have to deal with Kim's kids? Yes kids. She's also married. And starving for revenge for her true love's death.**

**Come and see the excitement, hormonal, emotional journey adventures!**

**Time skip: 3 years**

**Characters ages**

**Shane:32**

**Claire:30**

**Michael:16**

**Twins, Mitzuki and Saki:8**

**Twins, Samuel and Alyssa:3**

**Enjoy. And review see if you want me to continue.**

**Michael**

"_Happy birthday spud." Shay smiled down at me as she settled on top of my lap. I was laying on a bed….it was hers. I think. Im not sure. I held her exposed hips watching her look at me. My eyes lingered downward to gawk at her exposed breast and tummy. Her thighs were exposed as well. We both were exposed really. Her figure was so beautiful and overwhelming. "Michael wake up…its time for school." _

_It shocked me to hear such a thing from Shay's mouth. Lifting up on my elbows I stared at her intently with bewilderment. "Shay?"_

_Shay stroked my hair to the side of my face with a smile. "Time to wake up sweetie."_

_The voice this time wasn't her. It was coming from her mouth but it wasn't her angelic voice….. It was….._

"Michael!" Claire sang. My mom? I felt the dream fade when I opened my eyes. I saw my mother standing in the door way.

Sitting up I stared at her. She looked very irritable. "Morning Mr. Excited." She pasted on a smirk.

"What?" For my answer to my sleepy confusion she pointed down at me. I looked down to see. I blushed as I quickly splurged the blanket all over my body. Covering what I had up. "Haha. You had your fun."

My mother laughed before saying. "Come on and get up. Maybe a cold shower will sum you down." She gave me a wink before disappearing.

Coming down to the kitchen I found my two little sisters fighting over a piece of bacon. "Its mine Saki!"

"No get off!" Saki whined. "Mom!"

"Dad!" Mitzuki cried. My parents turned to the girls. They both looked at one another then at the girls.

"Girls stop that….we have more."

"Yeah but this one looks bigger!" Mitzuki argued.

"They all look bigger you pig!"

"You're a pig!"

"No you are!"Finally I just snatched from both of them and took a bite. That earned me two screaming girls. "Why did you do that!" Mitzuki asked with a whine in her voice_. _I took my time answering since the bacon was so good, but when I did I said. "Well you girls were wasting a good piece. And annoying me with you screaming." I retrieved my bag that sat in the corner of the kitchen before kissing both their heads. "Try not to kill each other to much girls." I kissed my mother and smacked my dad on the back in a buddy kind a way then grabbed board. "Bye."

I heard a unison of byes from my family as I shut the door. I put the rest of the bacon piece in my mouth. Put my bag over my shoulder and hopped on my board. When I got to my girlfriends house I saw her standing outside. Her hair was covered in black hair dye and different color of streaks. She had a lot of eyeliner around her eyes, enough to make her look like a raccoon. Her lips were black. Her face paler than ever.

"You look… gothic than ever." I said. She smiled.

"Trying to aim for that."

"Why?"

"To piss off my parents."

"Again why?" I asked. Curious. Shay wasn't the type of girl to do that. Im usually the one to piss people off not her. I grabbed my board and her hand then began walking.

"Well because since my brother came along its all about him…..he needs this…he needs that….. Maybe if I piss them off enough they would…well pay some attention to me."

"Shay…"

She gave me a small smile. "Im being stupid arent I?"

I stopped in my track to turn to her. I stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on her lips. I stared down at her. "No. your rebelling like any other kid with siblings would."

"You didn't…."

"That's because I needed them…. I wanted them for a long time."

Shay stared at me for a few long moments until she sighed and turned towards her house. "What are you doing?" I asked. She turned to me.

"Im not being someone im not." With that she was off. Thirty minutes later sitting on the stairs of her porch I heard the door open. Standing I saw my girlfriend in jeans, sweater and her hair back to normal, which was black with blond streaks. Her face was make up free. She looked beautiful as always. Make up or not.

"Am I better?"

"Fantastic." I smiled and kissed her. "Lets go."

Arriving at school for another year of hell I sighed. "Back at this place."

"At least its our junior year." Shay pointed out. "I wonder if we have classes together."

"Probably."

We entered the school to see students strolling the halls. At lockers. In classes. I led us both towards the office. "Wow….its packed in here….can we go outside and wait….you know how I am with my claustaphobia." Shay said, Gripping my arm for dear life. I nodded then went out to the court yard.

"We'll get our schedules in homeroom."

Shay nodded. "You think this year will be better?"

I shrugged. "Hopefully…..but you know how high school is."

"Hey freak." Mark walked up to us. He smiled at Shay then glared at me. Great just what I needed. The guy who is in love with my girlfriend and wants to kill me for being with her. He's been harassing her since the start of freshman year. So annoying the guy is. Mark Dennis.

"Hi Mark." Shay greeted. "Could you please not call my boyfriend a freak?"

"Sorry Shay. So I hear that there is a new teacher at this school."

"Really?" I asked in a flat tone.

"Yep. Her name is Mrs. Uzaki."

"Uzaki….wasn't that the name of your moms ex husband?" Shay asked me. I nodded but didn't really think on it.

"So I hear you had a girlfriend." Shay changed the subject.

"Yep…although she dumped me."

Shay frowned and patted his arm. "Its okay. You'll get better."

He smiled. "Thanks."

I rolled my eyes towards the other direction to see my other best friend strolling up. Rocky McKinley. He's been my best friend since freshman year. "Hey Collins."

"Hey man!"

"Dennis…..aren't you supposed to be gone by now." Rocky glared at him. He hated Mark too. Mark saw that he wasn't welcomed here at that moment. He smiled a broken one towards Shay. "Ill see yeah later."

"No you wont. Stop coming near us dude. She's mine so get your own girl." I snapped. I knew I said the wrong thing but damn it I was tired of seeing him acting like her puppy. Its annoying. I saw Shay giving me her usual pissed off look after Mark strolled off. I sighed. "Don't give me that look."

"Why? Because you both deserve it. Especially you Collins."

She only called me Collins when she's really pissed off. "Look im tired of him hitting on my girl-" I didn't even get another word out before she grabbed my collar and slammed me to the wall. Her face was red.

"Look here Collins. I may be your girlfriend. And your friend but you listen to me. I am not yours. You do not own me. I do not come at your beck and call. If I want to talk to another boy I will. If im going to hang out with other people I will. So get this in your head. Im not your dog." She yelled.

"I never said you were." I yelled back.

"You don't have to…..your actions speak louder. So chill on the controls or you will be single." She let me go before stomping off. Rocky gave me a look. "Dude….what the hell…."

I sighed. "She must be on her period."

"She must be to act like that."

**Shay**

I hated that I went off on Michael like that. I let my anger get the best of me. But the guy had it coming. Mark only wanted a friend and he gave him hell just for talking to me. Still fuming I went to find Mark. He sat at one of the benches outside. I sat next to him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Don't let Michael get to you. He's being an ass right now."

"Why do you put up with him….."

"Hm?"

"He controls you Shay. He has you whipped."

I rose my brow. "He does not Mark."

"I wouldn't treat you like that. I would be more loving." he grabbed my hand and got closer to me. I scooted away, taking my hand back from him.

"Im sure you would but-"

He grabbed my shoulders. "Shay just dump him and go out with me."

"What?" I gasped in bewilderment.

"Please I love-" Before he got another word out I felt myself being pulled back and Michael in front of him.

"I may be controlling without realizing it. And I may be an ass whole but I don't want her just for sex like you. Now stay the hell away from her."

"Michael!" I shrieked.

Mark glared up at him. "I don't want her for sex you bastard." He got up and got in Michael's face. "I love her. I have since the day I met her."

"Well she's taken. Now leave."

I smacked his arm to look at me. I gave him my most hated look that I would give him when he is going way to far. He stared at me then looked back at Mark with a heavy glare. "Fine." he said before leaving. Rocky looked at me then shook his head and followed his friend. I sighed.

"I don't know what you see in him."

"I do…." and I really did. I knew Michael. He's been abandoned most of his life by women. His few girlfriends he had in middle school then his mother never cared for him….then left him just years ago. I could understand why he was being like this. He feared that I would leave him too. And what I just said a bit ago I could tell that I really scared him. I looked at Mark.

"Mark….I love Michael. Im sorry. You'll find another girl trust me but-"

Mark lifted up his hand to mute me. He smiled a sincere one "I understand…I think. Im just sorry that its not me."

"Mark…."

He coughed then laughed. "What a mess huh….look you should go….I have to go too. You know friends and stuff…"

I frowned as he started for the door. But he stopped when he got to my side. We both turned to each other. He took my shoulders and kissed my head then smiled. "See yeah around." he gently patted my shoulder before heading off. After he disappeared I started my search for Michael. I soon found him near the gym area. He was hugging his legs with his head in his lap. I kneeled down to him. "Michael…."

His head lifted a little only for him to wipe his face on his forearm then rested it back down in his lap. "Michael….im sorry." I sat beside him. "I really didn't mean to say what I did…..I just don't want to be controlled….and that's how I felt when you were being mean to Mark….."

He said nothing. I frowned as I grabbed his arm to wrap it around myself. I got closer to him. "Michael…."

I saw his eyes were closed. Mouth closed. His face was a bit red. I laid my forehead against his cheek. "Please don't fret over this. Okay. I told Mark that I loved you….I don't want him…." I took his face into my hands to see his face and eyes were red. He was crying which really surprised me since Michael was never the crying type. I mean I knew he was suicidal and cut when his mother left but he never cried. At least not in front of me. He got out of my grip then covered his face with his arms as he set his forehead against his forearm. His arm that was around me was now with his other arm. I shook him. "Please Michael talk to me."

He shook his head.

"Michael…."

He finally lifted his head then looked at me. "I know….I can be controlling." He turned away. "I know I can mess up….and be stupid…and be immature…reckless….but….I can change….try better. For you."

I shook my head and got in front of him. I took his face into my hands. "Don't change. Not for me. Not for anyone. I know you can be all those things….but your brilliant. Caring. Loveable. Mature when you want to be. Funny. Amazing. And your only controlling because you kind of care-"

"Don't give me that crap Shay….you hate controlling men. that's why you stopped dating-"

I laid my index finger. "Your not controlling then. I call it open with jealousy."

"You make no sense. Im controlling and im being like a stupid bloodsucker…."

Before I could say a word I heard the bell for school ring. He sighed then turned away as he got up. I stood by him. "Maybe Mark is right…..maybe-"

I slammed him against the wall. My body against his. I hugged his neck. "I love you…..don't say that. Never say that."

"Shay…"

"Don't you start that crap with me….you hear me…. don't…."

He stroked my cheek then wiped off a tear from my cheek. I didn't even realize that I was crying.

"Im sorry….Shay."

I smiled. "Its fine." I grabbed his hand. "Lets go. School's started."

That got him going. We were off to home room. Once we got to first period we both saw we were in the same classes together again. We lucked out. Again.

"We have Uzaki next." I told him once we were on our way to English. "Then we have Mrs. Collins in 4 period."

"Well we have gym third. And that's Mr. Collins." Michael grinned. I smiled.

"I wonder what this teacher is like." I asked.

Michael stopped dead in his tracks. I stared at him with confusion then looked at what he was seeing. I widened my eyes when I saw the woman who had brown hair and blue eyes that was holding a devilish smile on her face.

"Mother.…." Michael said in a scarce voice.

Kim stared at Michael. "Come Collins you wouldn't want to be marked late on your first day."

It took effort to get Michael in class but when we got in I proceeded to claim two seats in the back. The desks were in groups. Two others sat in the seats in front of us. One was a girl and the other a boy. The girl smiled at my boyfriend who was still staring intently at his sperm donor.

"I don't think I can be here." Michael said as he turned in his seat.

"Oh Michael you can switch classes if you please too."

Michael stared at me then shook his head.

"Michael Collins." Michael practically jumped out of his seat. He got to his feet.

"Ma'am?" He said as if he was in trouble. Kim smiled.

"Why don't you introduce yourself."

He shook his head. The girl hopped up with a smile.

"Im Sarah!" She turned to Michael. "Michael is it?"

He nodded. She shook his hand then sat him back down in his desk. She turned to the teacher. "Well he introduced himself. Now can we please start with the lesson? Or whatever we are doing."

From this moment on….I idolized Sara as she made the teacher snarl.

"I told Michael to introduce himself."

"Well by now we should know his name. and you're the teacher. Look his name up if you don't know it. I came here to learn lady not socialize." Sara retorted.

That shut the teacher up. Sara sat down then smiled at the three of us. "Sorry you had to see that. She's sort of our step mom." Sara gestured towards the boy who was sitting beside her.

The boy smiled. "Hello. Im Mason."

I widened my eyes as big as Michael's

Michael and I both looked at each other then at the kids in front of us.

"What?" We both said at the same time.

**Alright. Im done. I hope you liked! And please review!**

**Do you wish me to do more chaps or not. Your choice. Ill scrap it if you choose that. Please tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Hunt Is On

**Hi guys! I hope you liked the last chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**Michael**

"Michael!" I heard a little girl call me when I was walking home with Shay. Turning I saw my two twin sisters racing down towards me.

"What are you two doing alone out here? You know vampires can kill you around here. Daylight or not."

"Oh don't be so such a dad." Mitzuki giggled as she ran around me as her sister chased her. I sighed as I watched my sisters run in circles around me.

"What are you two doing."

"She took my favorite doll so I been chasing her until she gives it back!" Saki said. I always thought they were so annoying at 5 years old….looking back on those days I realize that I missed them so much. I grabbed both their bags.

"Hey!" They yelled at me.

"You can chase each other. But don't do it around me." I let them go then watched them as they chased off in the middle of the street.

"So what are we going to do about Sara and Mason?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at Shay who had a worried face on.

"How are we going to tell them that Kim is a psycho path."

"We are not."

"Michael-"

"Look she isn't my mother. So its not my problem."

"But-"

"Saki!" I heard Mitzuki scream. I turned to see my little sister in the road, in front of a car that was coming right for her. I dropped my bag to start my run for her. I grabbed her in the nick of time. I felt the grass beneath me in minutes. I sat up to see the car driving off. "Jack ass!" I yelled at the car then looked down at a scared Saki.

"Are you okay..?"

She shook her head then started to sob. "Don't do that….your okay…."

Saki nodded but held on tighter to my neck as she was holding on for dear life. "That was scary." She said in a small scarce voice.

"I know. Next time you need to be more careful." I informed as I sat her back on her feet. Mitzuki hugged Saki. Her eyes were full of fear for her sisters almost run in with a big huge car.

"Drivers these days." Shay shook her head while she looked in the direction of where the car proceeded.

"You what!?" Claire cried out as she checked over Saki after getting the information that her daughter was almost ran over by a vehicle. "Michael why weren't you watching her!?"

"I was mom. Calm down please." That earned me a sharp look that only a mother could give. I have to remember that these girls were her real kids. Blood kids. So were the other twins. I was the step child of this family. With that thought in my mind I felt left out. Lonely. Knowing that I was the only kid that was related to Claire. I sighed. "Im sorry. It wont happen again."

"I sure hope not." Claire said.

I stared at her than sauntered off towards my room hoping to not be disturbed for the rest of the night.

I needed to clear my mind, but hours of lying in bed with commotion going on downstairs wasn't helping. I decided to go out without letting my parents know since they were too busy with eight and three year olds. They really didn't need me there filling up more of their time.

I got to the abandon warehouse where my preteen years were kept. This place was were I slept. Ate. And had memories made. I must say they weren't the pleasant kind. Getting in the place wasn't so hard. The door was already broken down. The windows were glassless. I looked around the old place to see that the furniture was still here. Looking lonelier than ever. It was when I got to the stairs I felt something grab me from behind. I gasped as I felt my body going down the stairs, hitting every single stair. Once I hit the floor I looked up to see the dark ceiling then a head appear above me. It was…..Sara? I snapped up my body to see Mason and Sara both standing at the stairs with grinning faces. "What are you two doing here?"

Sara grinned more, revealing fangs. "Just having a midnight snack."

"Would you like to join?" Mason chuckled as his fangs unfolded. "Your blood smells so good."

I gasped before I got to my feet and hightailed it out of there. I ran as fast as possible, not stopping until I got to the ladder that was under my bedroom window. I climbed up and fell into my bedroom with a hard thump. I quickly closed my windows and backed away.

"Hello Michael…" I turned to see my mother. Smiling with revealed fangs.

"What in the…..g-get out."

"Now is that anyway to talk to your mother."

I shook my head before ducking out of her way and ran out of my room, flew down the stairs and burst through the kitchen door where my family turned their heads towards me. I felt shaky all over. Queasy like no tomorrow. My face must of said it all. My father came up to me. "Son you look like you just saw a ghost."No. Just my vampire mother. I said nothing. Not trusting my voice at this point.

"Michael are you okay?" My step mom Claire came up to ask as she felt my head. "Your sweaty. And pale. Maybe you need to lie down."

"Go on to your bedroom son-"

"No!"

My family looked at me with great shock at my response. Get a grip Mike. Your not 4 your 16. "Can I just sleep on the couch tonight? My bedroom….feels weird."

My dad rose a brow then shrugged. He looked over to Claire.

"I guess." She said in a confused voice.

I gave them a small smile then made my way to the living room. On my way I saw my mother coming down the steps. "My. My. You seem a little antsy."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Watch your tongue boy. Or I might have to bite you."

I bit my tongue to hold back any nasty words I might lash out on her.

"I just came to warn you…..tell your father that his time on this earth will be short soon….since he cut my Kenji's life short."

"He only did that because Claire was about to get killed."

"And by killing my lover….I have to kill them both. It only seems fair."

"Whats fair to you is unfair to the rest of us you old bat."

She smiled then held my face. "Now boy, that isn't true. You see….I could kill you are. Make you all suffer. But my targets are your parents…..not you. that's fair."

"No its stupid." I slapped her hands away. "And I wont let you kill them….or so help me ill stake you."

"My boy is becoming a man so soon." She sighed in sorrow. "I am going to miss that rosey cheeks boy with that cute smile."

"Yeah well im not gonna miss the bitch of a mother I had. Now leave."

She snarled and slammed me to the wall. "You do well to remember next time you see me to respect me. Or I will kill you on sight!"

I grabbed a sharp nail file and stabbed in her neck making her scream like hell. I pushed her out before grabbing the nail filer out of her neck and slammed the door. I locked it.

That night….I couldn't even get in one ounce of sleep without feeling someone's eyes on me.

**Shay**

"Im sorry you what?" I asked, bewildered at what Michael was telling me. "Your mother and her step kids have fangs?" I was shushed by him immediately as I said it louder than he wanted me too. We were in the library. Not a good place to blurt that out. I made a apologetic face to the people who were studying then looked back at Michael.

"I went to that old warehouse….and was attacked by the two…."

I frowned. I liked Sara. She was cool but if my boyfriend says shes a vamp then I have no choice. I must side with him and help him through this.

Although the day I did nothing but think about Michael's information. In English I stared at Kim, figuring out her motives then I stared at her kids. They looked normal. Too normal I guess.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked Sara as we all walked to lunch. Rocky, Mason, Michael and Sara all stopped to stare at me. Sara looked embarrassed. She sighed. She looked at Michael with such sorry eyes then at her brother, like she was pleading to have him approve of a secret she wants to share so badly.

Mason sighed. "Fine. Tell them. But you guys have to swear to keep it quiet."

We three nodded. Sara grabbed Michael's hand. "I am so sorry for last night. You see we are new to this….you see….just months ago Kim turned us….and we are still controlling our thirst. When we saw it was you….well…..I was sorry….we both are Michael."

Michael gave them a small smile. "Its fine."

"Wait how does she know about our late meeting?" Mason asked as he stared at me. Michael wrapped his arm around me.

"She's my girlfriend. I tell her everything."

Its true he did.

"How did Kim turn you?" I asked.

"More importantly….why did you let her?" Rocky asked.

Sara frowned. "We didn't. My father let her so he could have a life with her."

"Apparently his kids didn't matter." Mason lowered his voice as well as his head. When he saw us staring at him he cleared his throat then turned away and started walking.

"Im so sorry again. I have to go. We will talk later." Sara said before leaving after her brother.

"Damn….even though she's a blood sucker she has one fine ass." Rocky smiled. I gave him a nudge.

"Why not make your move Romeo."

"Me? No way. You have to have game to ask her out."

I looked at Rocky with a risen brow. "You asked me out a million times.""And you see how I cant get you. If I cant get you then I cant get any girl."

I hugged Rocky's arm. "You haven't even tried now go."

"What? Now?"

"You like her don't you?"

He nodded.

I shoved him off towards Sara's direction. I watched him fidget as they talked. Then he ran his fingers through his messy hair then he smiled.

"You think he's going to come back with a date?" Mike asked. And for his answer Rocky came back with a smile on his face.

"I got a date this weekend."

"Great!"

"You guys are coming."

"Not so great." Mike said. "What happened to dating….not double dating."

"Well I don't know…..I haven't really been on a real date."

"Really!? But you had tons of girlfriends."

"Doesn't mean I dated them outside of school. Please say you'll come…..I kind of need Shay as a talker."

I rose my brow then looked at Michael. "We haven't been on a date in a while."

"And ill pay for the fancy meal." Rocky said. "Please." he begged.

Michael rolled his eyes then gave his friend a thumbs up. "Free food. A date with my girl. And being with my best friend….wouldn't miss it."

I wouldn't miss it either. Being with Michael. My friends. Best date ever.

Well in my opinion.

**Well the chapter wasn't great like I wanted but im only getting started. So keep hope guys. Ill get better at this haha.**


	3. Chapter 3:Game On!

**Hey guys. Sorry if I made you guys wait so long. And for the sucky chapter. I been ill for almost a week now so yeah. Im still getting over it. Plus I have so much school work its unreal so im really booked x.x exhausted too.**

**So here it is**

**Review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Shay**

"Eve why is our beautiful daughter dressed like that?" My father asked as I descended the stairs. I was in my favorite black dress that showed my curves in various places. I had spider webbed leggings on with matching shoes. My hair flowed down like silk curtains around my shoulders. My mother who held my baby brother came from the kitchen to meet my father in the hall where we all stood by the stair case.

"I have to go." I said. Ignoring my father's question. He stepped in front of me with his hands up. "Dad!"

"Your half naked….go change."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad I am not covering up when im on a date."

My mother rose her brow. "What date?"

"With Michael. Sara and Rocky."

My father shook his head. "Your not going anywhere looking like that."

I sighed hard. "Dad trust me no guys pay any mind to me so I wont be gawked at….."

Just before my father could say anything the doorbell rang. My mother proceeded to get in. My dad gave me a stern look while we waited for my mother to come back. When my mother did come back Michael was with her. When his eyes met me his mouth hung open a little. I smiled and blushed.

My father folded his arms before lowering head to Michael. "Mike your drooling."

Michael wiped his mouth before turning deep red. My father glared at me till I groaned. "Fine. Ill go an put a jacket on!" I growled before stomping off to the coat closet. After putting on the jacket I gave my now smiling dad a hug then my mother. I stared at my little brother then hugged Michael's arm.

"Now I expect you to come home not too late." My father informed.

"Yes sir." I said then let Michael pull me out to his truck. When at the truck he smiled down at me.

"You look amazing Shay." His smile was bright as the sun. blinding but gorgeous. I hugged his neck then returned the smile.

"And your not so bad yourself. So where are you taking me?"

"Well Rocky said we are meeting at the 50's diner."

I smiled. "Sounds awesome."

An hour later we all sat in the corner booth of the 50's diner where people- well boys- kept gawking at me. Looking at Michael who sat beside me I could tell he was a bit agitated by the stares but his smiles made me feel a little less out there if you know what I mean.

"So….Rocky…why is your name Rocky?" Sara asked. She was in a sun dress with a sweater on. Her hair was in a braid that met her back. Rocky who was in a polo and jeans. His hair finally combed hung down in his face as he stared at Sara. He made a shy like smile then ran his fingers through his hair as his green eyes looked in different directions. Rocky wasn't kidding when he said he was to nervous to talk. "I don't know. One kid in kindergarten called me that then it just stuck…." He said with a nervous laugh at the end. This was just sad. Rocky is confident with many girls….but with Sara he turns into a love struck boy.

"So tell her your real name." I intervened. Rocky shook his head then made a smile at Sara's questioning face.

"Maybe later."

Michael shook his head. Rocky cleared his throat. "Enough about me….what about you? What are you into?"

Sara blinked. "What am I into?" She laid her index finger on her chin, taking her time to answer. "I guess it has to be art."

"Art?"

Sara nodded. "I love drawing. It calms me."

Just when our orders arrived Michael's cell rang. He excused himself and as the two love birds went on with the game 20 questions I watched Michael, who was near the bathrooms talking on his cell. Who it that he's talking to? I wondered as I took a sip of my shake. When Michael came back to the table his mood was different. He laid his phone down on the table and just stared at it. His face was paler than Sara's.

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked. I gently squeezed his shoulder to show my concern. He blinked a few times.

"My dad…..is in the hospital." He informed. He stared at us then looked down. "They said he was mugged….."

My heart sank when I saw tears form in Michael's eyes….

**Michael**

I looked at my still father. His face was unrecognizable. He had those breathing masks on. I looked at my stricken mother who was sitting in a chair holding my three year old sister Alyssa. Samuel was sitting between my two crying sisters Mitzuki and Saki. I got closer to my father. Was this really him? My father wasn't the brightest guys around but he is stronger than anyone so how could he end up in the hospital? Then it hit me. I widened my eyes and turned to the window that peered out to the hospital hallway. I saw Kim smiling. Fangs showing. I turned back to my father then back at the window to see she was gone. I blinked in disbelief. I remembered what Kim had said. _**"Tell your father that his time on earth will be short soon…."**_

I shivered at the thought of her killing my father. How the hell did Kim become a vampire anyways? Did I really just ask that? Kenji duh. "Michael…." A voice brought me back to reality. I saw Shay standing beside me, holding out a cup of coffee. I took it then sat it on the in table. "Are you okay?" Claire asked me.

I nodded then without thinking I grabbed Shay as I hustled out the room. I closed the door behind me. "Michael?"

I stared at my father through the window. I felt my hands ball into fists. "Kim is dead."

"What?"

I looked down at Shay. "Kim is dead. She dies…."

"You think Kim did this?" She asked looking back at my father. I tightened my jaw.

"I know the bitch did this. My father doesn't deserve this crap…..none of my family does." I heard my voice break. I couldn't help but to get all teary eye. When it comes to family….that's when I break. Shay knew that since I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and that what made me break down. I hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her then I laid my head on her shoulder. Her fingers stroked my hair just as a mother would do to her crying son. Shay pulled away to hold me at arms length. I made a smile then sat on the floor. She sat beside me. I leaned my head back as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. We both locked eyes for moments. I broke the gaze as I looked away.

"I don't know but….im going to kill her." I informed, trying to keep my voice steady. Thinking about my dad dying by her hands made my anger grow more.

"And if you cant?" She stared at me with concerned eyes. I stared down at her.

"If I cant….then finish the job for me."

Her eyes widened. "What? I cant Michael-"

"You can. You have to….my dad is the only parent I had all my life….he stuck by me when adults told him to just leave me….or told him that he was to young or stupid….he raised me as the man I am today Shay…. I cant just sit back and let him die…..I need to be there and if its not me then you."

"But She's a vampire."

"Indeed I am." Kim's voice appeared. Both of our heads shot up to look at her. Getting to our feet I stood in front of Shay. Kim laughed. "You boy have lots to learn."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Meaning your father deserves much worse…..and if you boy get in my way then ill just kill your little girlfriend…." She shot me her fang showing smile. I felt Shay's body tense as she clung to my arm.

"You touch her or my family and your staked you bitch." I threatened. Kim just stared at me then stared at my sister. Saki. At first it seemed like she was thinking or zoned out but then I noticed Saki getting up, my other sister calling her name, my two other siblings calling her. Claire getting up with shock and fear in her eyes as she watched Saki grab a pair of scissors from Claire's purse. Claire was always into cutting articles out from whatever she could find…..she has weird hobbies. I widened my eyes when Saki put the scissors to her chest and putting my family into a frenzy. "Saki!" Shay screamed.

I gasped then ran inside. I knocked the scissors out of Saki's hand and just then Saki collapsed into my open arms. I glared up at the window to see Kim smirking. I growled.

"Michael….what the hell just happened?" Claire asked. I picked up my little sister than looked at my mother. I handed Saki to Shay then went over to my panicked mother.

"Its nothing."

"Nothing! My child just went suicidal!" Claire shouted. I engulfed her in a hug and stroked her hair.

"Its okay mother…." I felt her head rest against my chest. I clung to my mother as I stared intently on Shay. Shay stared back as she held my baby sister. Her eyes were full of fight. She nodded as I did.

That night I was home with the sleeping children when I got a surprise visitor. Walking in the living room I saw Kim sitting nicely on the sofa. "What are you doing here?"

Kim got to her feet before gliding to me. She leaned in close to me. "Now you see my full powers…..don't mess with me son…or your girlfriend will be next." She whispered. I widened my eyes then turned to her. Only when I did she wasn't there. After that I checked the kids then locked the doors. If Kim wants a fighting game then she got it.

Game on….

**Alright I hoped you liked that chapter better than the last. Sorry my story has been so crappy. Its been a while since I did my story in first person. **

**Anyways Review! **

**Can you guess what's going to happened? **

**What did you like about this chapter?**

**Tell me what do I need to work on more to make this story more interesting?**

**What do you want to happen?**

**Who's your favorite character?**

**Ask me some questions on your review if you want to ask me anything. Or request something like ideas you have. :D**

**Cant wait to hear your reviews and thoughts!**

**Love you guys!**

**-MIKI-**


	4. Chapter 4:Car Crash

**Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait….I got addicted to this show and well neglected this story. I feel really bad too! You guys are loyal to me and im such a crap person that I don't even return the loyalty! Im so sorry guys.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and please keep reading and reviewing even though im the biggest idiot on earth.**

**I love you guys!**

**Review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Shay**

Two weeks had passed since Shane's attack and our encounter with Kim, Michael's mom, AKA bitch with fangs and a messed up mind. In those two weeks Michael has been nothing but moody, stressed, tired, and a lot more. I cant really blame him either. If it was my dad in life threatening danger by my messed up mother I'd be in worse shape then Michael. His father isn't the only one hurt, Saki, Michael's eight year old little sister was attacked by Kim as well. Kim somehow controlled Saki to almost kill herself, mind control im estimating. The odd thing is Saki didn't remember any of what she did or would of done if Michael hadn't stopped her.

I cant shake off this feeling I've been having since Kim's reappearance. I feel like she will never stop. Not until we are all dead. Ignoring the thought of my love one's dead bodies I smiled at Shane. "Hey Shane!" I greeted as I strolled in his hospital room. Shane looked better. Stronger. Like his old self even. I stopped at Michael's side who sat in a chair that was beside Shane's bedside.

"Hey there Shay." he returned the smile before continuing on. "Maybe you could do me a favor?"

"Sure."

He turned his head over to his fidgety son. "Maybe you can get my boy out of here…you know show him how to be a teen again."

"Im not leaving Dad." Michael intervened.

"Michael-"

"No." Michael proceeded on. I watched his eyes darken as his mouth frowned. "The last time I left… you almost got killed-"

"Well I didn't. im here now. Im fine too. Your mom and the little ones will keep me company. You need to go out and have fun. Especially on a Friday night before you get to old to party."

"No."

"Come on son its boring to hang out with an old man like me."

"Dad your only thirty two. Your not that old. Besides I don't mind being with my family." Michael said before craning his head up to look at me. "Sorry Shay… but I have to stay."

I gazed down at him. "Okay…..I'll stay too." I said after pulling up a nearby chair beside him.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

Michael grasped my hand as he gazed at me. I met his gaze. I felt hot, flushed and I was probably red as a cherry. We would of stared at each other for hours…if it wasn't for Shane clearing his throat. We pulled away. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before playing with the end.

Shane sighed. "Fine. If your so hooked on staying then I guess you can."

"I will if I couldn't dad." Michael stared at his dad.

Shane smiled a little. "Your too cocky for your own good. You know that?"

Michael curved a smirk. "I got it from the best."

Its was sweet to see son and father finally smiling and cracking jokes. It was a real moment.

"Daddy!" a familiar voice filled the air. We turned our heads towards the open door where the voice formed. Two eight year old twins stood there holding the hands of each three year old twin.

"Daddy!" the three year old little girl cried out as she sped towards Shane's bed. She jumped up and effortlessly crawled over to Shane. Even though Shane was in pain, it seemed, he still let his little girl get on top of him. He smiled at his little girl.

"Hey Aly." He greeted her with a kiss on the head and a big bear hug.

The eight year old twins were filing in. Mitzuki holding her little brother's hand. Saki who stood beside her sister. And Claire who stood smiling beside her two daughters. "Well I guess your feeling better."

Shane looked up from his clinging daughter to his smiling wife. He smiled. "You bet. I only wish the doctors could see what you do."

"They will soon." Claire told him. She sat on the edge of the bed. Mitzuki and Saki joined Michael and I when the grown ups started talking.

"Michael can you take us home." Saki asked.

"Why?" Michael stared at the suddenly frightened girl.

"Hospitals give me the creeps. They could have ghosts in here."

"Saki stop being a scared." Mitzuki hugged her sisters neck. "Although I should warn you that if you stay the night here you can hear an old lady screaming."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop scarying her more would you?"

"Its true actually. The old lady was in surgery when she died. She bled to death….and her husband still waits on the old lady to get out….."

Saki pushed Mitzuki off in irritation. "Shut up."

"Mitz I wanna hear more!" Alyssa, who came out of nowhere, tugged on Mitzuki's sleeve. Mitzuki glanced down at her then smiled when Sam her brother grabbed her other sleeve.

"Tell more!" He ordered.

"Tell your story over there." Saki told her sister before inching herself towards her brother. Michael sighed.

"I'll take her home." I said as I grabbed his keys.

"You can drive?"

"Yeah. I can. Come on Saki." I called after giving Michael a peck on the cheek. "Ill call you when I get to the house."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"You okay Saki?" I asked as I drove. Glancing at my review mirror I saw her nod in response. I kept silent for a little while till I couldn't take it. I went to turn the radio on when I felt the car shift. I looked up to see the car spinning. I heard screaming. It was Saki. I gripped the wheel and tried to get in control, only I felt something hit the car and before I knew it we struck a huge tree. The last thing I remember was seeing a figure ahead then slamming my head on the wheel….

Then it went black….. Although I heard a loud car horn that went on forever…..it was relaxing actually…..

**Alright im stopping here. Cliff hanger ;) and im so sorry again for being tremendously late! Spring break is coming so im hoping to so another soon!**

**Review! And I hope you enjoyed!**

**Love you guys to bits!**

**-Miki-**


	5. Chapter 5:Shay's and Saki's attack

**Hi guys! Okay so I had free time on my hands and I decided to give you guys another chapter since I been so horrid at updating this story! Lol.**

**Im hoping tomorrow or Friday night I'll have another chapter up and ready.**

**I hope you guys Enjoy! And love it enough to review!**

**Chapter 5**

**Michael**

Its been a while since Shay left. Im guessing three hours. She didn't return nor called my cell. Worriedly I peered out the window that over looked a yard full of snow. Trees covered in snow.

"Michael if your so worried about her then go find her." My mother spoke up. I turned to my family's direction. My siblings on the small couch, and my mom who sat on the edge of my dad's hospital bed. I looked at my mom Claire for a moment before turning back to the window.

"Michael get out of here already. Im fine. Shay is the one that needs you." My dad said. His words made me think of a lot of bad things that probably went terrible wrong. I reluctantly grabbed the keys.

"I'll be back." I yelled out as I rushed out the door. On the road I slowly drove as I scanned the sides of the streets. Morganville wasn't that big of a town, so she couldn't have gotten far. it's a good thing that its still daylight out or this would have been harder than ever.

When I was about to give up and just call her I saw a car that was covered in snow. The car was a wreck by the looks of it. The tree nearly killed it, maybe the passengers inside it as well. After parking the truck I quickly got out, that's when I heard a car horn. I hastened my pace as I was closing in on the car. I peered in the drivers side window to see a girl knocked out. Her head on the steering wheel. Her hair covered her faces so I really couldn't tell if she had face injuries or not. I took a step back to get a better look at the damage, when I noticed that this car was mine. Widening my eyes I swung the car door open. "Shay!" I called out. I gently lifted her upright so the car horn stopped. "Shay!?"

I knew she was breathing when I saw her chest go up and down but her injuries looked brutal. There were none on her face or head thank god but looking down at her legs it looked like she shattered one and probably broke the other. Im not sure.

"Shay?"

A small moan came out. Her eyes slowly opened. "Talk to me Shay…"

When she heard my voice she turned towards me as if I wasn't really there. As if I was in her imagination or dream. "Michael? Is-is that you?" She asked in a soft voice. Her words came out in slurs.

Her eyes were half way open. Her face was paler than usual. Her head was leaning against the seat. She stared at me. Her eyes grew wide for a moment before she tried moving herself, twisting her body in an uncomfortable position, once she moved her legs she grunted in pain. Holding in her screams. She breathed in and out before calling out my sisters name. "Saki!" Shay made effort to look behind her so she could get a good look at my knocked out sister. "Saki!"

"Shay stop. Your hurting yourself more. Stay still. Im going to call the ambulance."

Shay turned back in her seat and shook her head. "It hurts…."

"I know." I said. I grabbed my cell then groaned in irritation. No cell service. What the heck! "Shay do you have your phone?"

"N-no….I left it at home…." She hugged her body. "Im cold."

I ran back to the truck I had to find a blanket. I covered Shay before walking around, holding my phone in the air like an idiot till I saw bars. Luck was just not on my side.

I returned to the damaged vehicle. "Get me out Michael…." Shay ordered in a unusual tone.

"I cant move you….it might do more damage to your injuries."

I said. I looked at her as she shivered. She looked a bit dead. "Hang in there okay…."

"Its…cold…." Shay said. "Check on Saki."

I nodded then went to the back seat. I saw my little sister awake but in a daze. "Hey kid you okay?" I asked. Saki turned her head to me then nodded. She rubbed her head.

"What happened?" She asked as she took off her seatbelt and got out of the car. I got close to her incase she would fall.

"Car wreck." I told her. Saki walked over to the drivers window to see Shay. She gasped.

"Shay! Are you okay!?"

Shay made effort to turn to her. She made a small smile. "Im f-fine." She said through her chattering teeth.

Saki turned towards me. "We have to get her to the hospital! She's going to die in this cold weather!"

"I have no phone service. Shay left her phone at home too… the only way I would be able to get them is if I leave and come back."

"Then go."

"No. im not leaving her alone."

"Idiot she wont be alone. Ill stay here and watch her. No time to argue. Go Michael!" Saki said as she shoved me towards the truck. "Hurry!"

I turned to her suddenly, making her fall against my torso. I cupped her shoulders then stared at her. "If your so against me staying here then alright. Ill be right back. But please make sure she stays awake and keeps warm."

Saki nodded. "Now go!" She said before shoving me off.

Shay….hold on…

**Shay**

Searing pain was captivating my legs. The cold made me shiver which was worse for the pain. I stared out the windshield trying to remember that figure I saw before I passed out. It was hopeless. My mind was to wrapped around my pain filled legs to think about anything else. "Are you okay Shay?" Saki asked.

I nodded. "Im-im sorry."

"For what?"

"For sucking at multitasking."

Saki let out a shaky laugh. "Don't be. If it wasn't for me…we would still be with my dad." Saki frowned. "Its my fault your hurt."

I turned towards her. She was sitting in the front seat. Cross- legged. "Don't say that Saki…. Its not your fault…"

"Michael will hate me if I caused your death! I mean if you die now…."

I laughed at how oblivious and cute Saki can be at the worst times. "Michael will never hate you. And knowing Michael im sure he will do whatever he can to make me live. Im not dying anytime soon…."

"We can arrange that." A voice popped up. I turned out the opened drivers door to see Kim standing there. Fangs showing and all. I widened my eyes.

"Saki go now."

"No… that lady…. She's Michael's mom right?"

I nodded stiffly. My eyes on her as she came closer. I hoisted myself up and slammed the car door which led me to groaning in pain.

"Shay are you-"

"Im fine. Lock the doors." only when I said that it was too late. The drivers door opened and I felt hands around my neck as I got pulled out of the car. I fell in the snow when Kim let go of me. My legs felt numb at this point. It hurt to move. I turned to look over my shoulder to see Kim was going for Saki who was frozen in the car. "Saki! Run!" I screamed as I got to my knees, then turned my whole body towards them. "Run!"

Kim was inching closer to the scared Saki. Every moment counted. I had to do something. I tried get to my feet but the pain grew intense. I groaned. I stared at the fanged vampire who got Saki in her hands. I knew I had to be quick. I got out my Swiss army knife that I kept at all times and threw it where I aimed. It struck the middle of her neck, making her shriek and letting Saki drop back into the drivers seat. Kim turned towards me. Her eyes red. And her face expressed anger mixed with kill. I gulped. Kim took out the knife then slowly took her steps towards me. I backed away as best I could but it didn't help that I had useless legs. "Say your goodbyes girlie. You die." Kim lifted the knife up and stabbed me right in the gut. I screamed as she pulled it out in a slow fashion, I covered my wound before it bled out more than it already was. Before Kim could get another stab Michael's mom's car arrived along with the ambulance. Just in time. Lifting my hand from my gut I saw blood all over it. Ew. Looking up from where Kim was standing was nothing. I looked all over in fright to see she disappeared. "Shay!" I heard a woman's voice. Looking towards the vehicle that came to the rescue I saw Claire rushing towards me along with Michael and Saki. The paramedics rushed over as well.

Claire plopped down beside me. "Sweetie are you okay…?"

I nodded a little, then shook my head. I felt tears form in my eyes. Michael plopped on the other side of me. "Shay I told you not to move."

"She didn't have a choice." Saki defended. "It was your sick vamp mom."

Michael's eyes widened. He stared at Saki then at me, then at his mother, who was just as baffled as he was.

"Michael? What is she talking about?" Claire asked.

"Later mom, right now Shay is hurt." On queue the paramedics settled me on a stretcher and Michael and Saki abraded while Claire took the truck.

I stared up at Michael who was gazing down at me with worried eyes. I grabbed for his hand. Smiled then closed my eyes.

Its sleep time for me….

**Alright what did you think? Was it good? I tried putting in a lot of action. As well as funny but loving moments…. Anyways please review and tell me what did you think!**

**Stand by for more chapters…..I mean if I get enough reviews that is ;) lol. **

**So I just have 1 question.**

**Who is your favorite character?**

**FUN FACTS**

**1. Shay is more connected with her mom than her dad. Although shes not real close to her parents as she should.**

**2. Michael has a controlling temper at times but when it comes to Shay he feels much better. Until some other guy comes around then the controlling temper comes back.**

** is the next trouble making diva of the family.**

**4. Saki is more conservative. More closed off. She's the quiet one.**

**5. Sam is the replica of Shane and Michael. He also has a rambunctious side to him.**

**6. Alyssa looks like Shane but has Claire's personality, mixed with Shane's **

**There will be more better fun facts later on in the series if you want them, just tell me in your review and ill continue.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-MIKI-**


	6. Chapter 6: No Good Break!

**Hi guys! Guess what? I have a WEEK off of school! Finally! So this means im hoping to update frequently. **

**Claire Collins: The reason why Kim is after Saki is because she is apart of Shane's and Michael's life so in order to get revenge on Shane she is targeting his kids and his wife.**

**Alright please guys more reviews this chapter I really need the boost of confidence….I know that sounds wrong but…I kind of do. And reviews help me….if that makes sense.**

**BTW Shay is 15 a year younger than Michael.**

**Okay so I think that's it…. Oh some news. I was thinking about doing another story about Eve's and Michael's daughter who can see ghosts in her life including someone that was really close to her and she starts to help the dead to move on….something like that….idk yet though.**

**Alright enjoy! And Review!**

**Chapter 6**

**Michael**

"_her legs are in pretty bad shape…..we think that her legs would be…unusable." The doctor said._

_I widened my eyes. "Temporarily right?"_

_The doc's frown said it all. Her legs were useless….._

Thinking back on that time I cant help but to let out a little chuckle. The doctor's said a lot to Shay at that time, but like usual she wasn't about to let them win. For two months now she's been progressing slowly but surely. For two months I been on edge about Kim. So has my parents, after the accident my mom made me spill everything. Shay's parents are still irritated at me too. I don't blame them either. Hell I blame myself for what happened. If I had gone with her or drove my sister back myself then Shay would be at home, or running track right now instead of trying to walk between the bars that were balancing her. If it wasn't for me Shay would be in better shape. She's better off without me honestly.

"Your doing great Shay." The therapist encouraged. Shay made a small smile before stepping down from the exercise bars.

"I know. The doctors say that the crutches will be gone in a week or two." Shay informed.

I grabbed her crutches before making my way to her side. She took them before smiling up at me. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Lets go your parents told me to get your home immediately." I said. When I started to move I felt a grab at my shirt, looking down at her I saw her blue eyes looking up at me.

"I don't want to go home….."

"Shay-"

"What's wrong? Since the accident you've been kind but distant towards me." She frowned. I sighed.

"Lets not talk about this." I gestured to the lady who was near us before escorting her to the my dad's old truck. After getting in the truck she looked at me.

"Answer my question Michael…."

I remained silent till I pulled up in her drive way. I killed the engine and sat there for a moment till her voice came out. "Michael talk to me."

"Maybe your parents are right….."

"What?"

"Maybe I am no good for you…. I mean I put you in the hospital multiple times…"

Shay shook her head rapidly. "No! I put my own self there! I decided to go after your mother that one time then I decided to takes Saki home. Stop blaming yourself Mike."

I stared at her intently. "Shay maybe we should- you know have options-"

"What are you saying?" Shay asked as her eyes stared at me in horror.

I bit my lip then opened her side door before sitting back. "I mean- I don't know- maybe you need to find better-" I clenched the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles turned white.

"Michael- are you-are we-"

"We're done." Just saying the words slashed my heart in two. If Michael made this whole dating his daughter thing a lot easier then I wouldn't have to do this but his words stuck with me, and are right.

"_You're a great kid, and I like you, I do but when my daughter's life becomes a danger then your life is in danger."_

"_But-I love her sir and I never meant-"_

"_I know you didn't mean it son but what about the next time your mother comes after her? Or if she gets hurt again?"_

_I didn't know how to respond to that. Michael sat beside me in the chair. "Michael you're a good man, but your only sixteen, you have a lot going for you but not with my daughter, shes only fifteen and I would really like to have her see more birthdays."_

_I knew what he meant. He wants me out of the picture. And maybe he's right…..no he really is right._

I looked over at Shay to see tears forming in her eyes but was holding back on what she wanted to let out. "My dad got to you didn't he?"

"Shay…understand that its-"

"Not me, its you right?" She stared at me with anger in her eyes. "Seriously your using that crap on me?"

"Shay-"

"Don't bother. I get it. Its not like we've been friends since diapers or nothing, no im just another one of your girlfriends who gets dumped."

"Come on Shay you know its not that-"

"It is that Michael! You know my father has chased off every guy I went out with and I thought that all men were the same, then I went out with you and I thought you were really different and hoped that you would stick around but I guess I thought to highly of you…..three years of my life with you just so I could get dumped because you couldn't handle what my dad dishes out?" She huffed then laughed with disbelief. "I thought you really loved me…." Her voice broke on the last part.

"I do love you-"

"Bull Michael!" She looked at me then looked at her lap, she was playing with the promise ring I gave her two years ago. She took it off then held it. "If you loved me….you would man up and stay." She said before shoving the ring in my hand and grabbing her crutches. She looked back at me. "But your just a scared boy, like all the others." She got out and slammed the truck door.

Her words sunk into my head for the rest of the time being.

**Shay**

I slammed my crutches down in the hall way before stomping into the living room and snatching the paper from my dad's hands. He looked up at me with confusion and shock, my mom did the same.

"Next time you want to but into my life don't!"

"Shay! don't speak to your father like that."

I didn't bother talking or looking at my mom, I was too mad with my father. "I hope your happy, thanks to your meddling Michael dumped me!"

"He did? Why?"

"Because you said he wasn't good enough for me, or he keeps putting me in danger!"

"Well for one, no guy is good enough for you and for two, he does put you in danger, remember that gun incident? And now a car accident?"

"That's a load of crap, I went followed you guys because I wanted to know what the hell was going on and I got in the accident because I wasn't paying attention!"

"Well fine not the danger part but he still is no good for you-"

"You don't know that dad! You think you know whats good for me? You don't! I know whats good for me and its me being far away from you as possible."

"Shay-" My dad started but I just stomped to the doorway then turned.

"Im not five dad, I can handel my own crap so let me and stay out of my personal life-"

"Shay Glass you had better stop right there!" My mom yelled.

I stared at my parents, still fuming. "Some parents….don't bother with anything okay?" I strolled off towards the stairs. I left the crutches where they were cause I feel that I don't need them, no matter what snooty doctors say. "Shay you come back and apologize to your father." My mom ordered as she came to the stair case. I was about 3 steps up when I turned towards her.

"Me apologize? How about him? He needs to apologize to me for sticking his nose somewhere where it doesn't belong!"

"He's your father Samantha!"

"Not anymore. I hate him."

My mother huffed. "Don't you dare say that-"

"If you don't like what I say then stop talking to me!" I yelled before running off to my room. The room where I could finally let it all out. I slammed my door, locked it then slid down. I hugged my legs, trying to calm down before I started crying but once I saw the pictures of me and Michael I had on my night stand I lost it. I got up and grabbed the picture then threw it at the wall. Tears from with in finally escaped. I collapsed on the floor to curl up in a ball as I cried,

I cried so hard that it hurt…..My legs hurt…

But not as much as this shattered heart.

**Oh man im a total bitch. Lol I just broke them up without even thinking about it xD oh well. Btw if I said some other color that Shay's eyes were in the previous chapters then im sorry, but officially she has blue eyes.**

**Anyways I want at least 5 or more reviews or I just may kill off Shay cause im just that bitchy lol.**

**FUN FACTS**

**1.) Michael loved (and still does) Shay since he was ten.**

**2.) Shay's full name is Samantha Shay Glass**

**3.) Shay's dad Michael is known for his charm and kindness but in my story I see himself as an overbearing dad who loves his daughter that sometimes he goes a bit over board.**

**4.) Shay's mom Eve will later on play a huge role in Shay's life.**

**I think that's all the fun facts, ill try to give you more the next chapter!**

**So review in order to save Shay! Lol. I love you guys! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Sorry for the chapter being short and meh…next chapter im hoping will be good.**

**-Miki-**


	7. Chapter 7:Painful Pairs

**Hey guys. Im so sorry that im not updating enough, im trying my best. I've been ill since last Saturday so these days I couldn't really think nor write, but im here now and hoping to get this story going.**

**OH im thinking about starting a new story, it would be about a girl who can see ghosts, and she meets a ghost boy…or something like that its still in works. Tell me what you think of it in you reviews :3 **

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Shay**

Its been weeks since Michael broke up with me, its been weeks since I said a word to my father. The only person I talk to lately is Sara. And not even her can distract me from Michael. I never wanted to speak to him ever again but that witch of a teacher Kim paired us up on a stupid project, now im forced to go over to his house and pretend like everything is okay…..when its really not.

"I don't know why she couldn't pair me with you…." I sighed as I shoved my books in my bag. I was at my locker, Sara leaning on the locker that was beside mine. She held her books to her chest. She looked at me.

"Maybe she doesn't know about your-"

"Oh she knows. The whole school knows." I growled as I glanced over towards Michael, who was speaking to his best friend Rocky. I looked back at Sara. "So how are you and Rocky?"

She shrugged. "We havent talked since yesterday. I think he's avoiding me. Maybe its cause I have fangs…"

"No. Rocky isn't like that." I smiled at her. "He's just a shy idiot. Give him time."

After that was said the bell rang. Lunch time. I saw Sara's eyes grow wide as she pushed off the lockers. Turning to see what she was seeing I saw Michael and Rocky coming over. Great. Just what I needed. I closed my locker as Michael stopped a foot away.

"So when do you want to get together for this project?" He asked.

Never you stupid boy. "I don't know." I mumbled.

"How about we all meet up at Antonio's?" Rocky suggested as he stood close to Sara with a smile on his face. I shouldered my bag then folded my arms. I couldn't help but to stare at Michael as Rocky kept talking. Michael didn't know I was looking, thank god. When I kept staring at him my thoughts consumed me again. The pain came back in an instant.

_He was mine…._

_Why did you have to ruin it…._

_We were best friends…._

"Shay are you okay?" Michael asked. I blinked when I realized he was looking at me now. I then felt something wet on my cheeks. I should of known tears would of escaped me at some point, and it didn't help when they didn't stop. I looked down. I had to get away fast. So I commanded my feet to go as fast as they could, away from Michael. Away from the memories we shared. I found myself in the bathroom stall of the girls room. I sat on the toilet, holding my head. Letting out what I've been holding in.

Coming home from school was better since my parents were still at work, my baby brother was at daycare, and, Michael wasn't there. Not yet at least. On the way home he told me he was coming to my house so that we could rehearse our lines for this stupid project. He also said we needed to talk, but what about? Didn't we already say our goodbyes to lost memories?

I grabbed this chance of peace and quiet to curl up on the couch with my favorite book. I must of passed out since I woke up to the doorbell ringing. I yawned as I made my way to the door. Opening the door I saw Michael standing there. Great. "Hey." He said.

I nodded and stepped back to let him in. I closed the door after he was in. he turned to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"So lets get this over with." I said as I picked up my bag and headed up to my room. I entered my room then plopped on my bed. He stood at my door as he looked around. "Haven't been in here for a long while." He said as he sat beside me. I flipped open the book to where our scene began trying to ignore his comments about my room. I looked up from my book to see he was holding the picture of us. He smiled at me. "You kept this?"

I snatched it from his grasp then threw it in my trash can. "No. now can we please get this over with?" I said with irritation in my voice. He frowned, I honestly thought I saw a pained look on his face but if I did he must of recovered quickly. He nodded. He got out his book. I was about to begin when his stare stopped me. "What?"

"Nothing…." He said.

"Its obviously something." I sighed.

"When I told you we needed to talk….I meant it."

I rolled my eyes then sat the book on my bed as I got up and walked to the other side of my room, away from him before saying. "Okay you want to talk? Lets."

"Shay…. Please stop hating me-" He got to his feet. He dropped his book on my bed as well before making his way towards me.

"Stay away from me." I blurted without even thinking. I could tell he was hurt by my words when he stopped a foot away from me and his frown showed, but what did he expect? That I'd be nice? Or understanding? He broke my heart. He dumped me. He didn't call me. He never checked if I was okay. The only reason he's here now is because of this stupid project.

"Shay…"

I stayed quiet as I hugged myself, feeling exposed to him somehow. His stares made me feel even more exposed. "Shay… I know you wont forgive me anytime soon…but I broke it off for you-"

"For me? That's a load of crap."

"Look I just did it so you could find better…you can do better….""Obviously I can….well I thought I already did since I had you…but you've proved to me that you're no good for me….if you were then we wouldn't be having this talk. Now would we?" I snapped. I stared at him feeling hate towards him.

He inched closer towards me. I stepped back till I was against the wall when he kept walking towards me. "I said stay away from me." I told him.

"Shay…..I-I love you. I do-"

"Bull. If you loved me then you'd come to your senses and be with me again….not that I'd take you back just like that."

"Shay-"

"You should go now. My parents will be home soon." I said. Hoping he would stay, even though I just told him to leave. He sighed. He inched closer till I found myself in his arms. I blushed. "Michael-"

"I love you Shay….I do. But I just need time. Time to get better.. Time to be a better man for you…." He said. He held me at arms length. "Till then… I want us to be friends, like we used to."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe what I was he was saying. I stared up at him. He put on a small smile. "I understand…." he said as he pulled away. He packed his book in his bag then turned to me. "Just think on it okay?" he said before kissing my head and leaving.

Looking out my bedroom window I watched him get in his truck and leave. Sitting on my bed I wondered what on earth just happened…..

**Michael**

"Hey so is Shay up for grabs?" Mason asked as we sat in the café. Rocky was beside me. And Mason was in front of me. I stared up at him.

"What?"

"I mean is Shay like single?" He asked. I had the urge to say 'Hell no' but I didn't. I just looked at Rocky, who looked baffled as I was. I stared at Mason.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" I asked.

Mason smiled as he gawked at Shay, who stood in the lunch line with Sara. "Well she's hot. And I kinda want to date her. See where it goes from there."

"You do know she used to be Michael's girl?" Rocky informed.

"So. Now she's not right? So I can see if she wants to date right?" Mason asked as he stared at me. I bit my lip then shrugged.

"Its not up to me…." _Although I do want you to stay away from her! _I glanced over at Shay, who was now talking to Mark Dennis. Oh he would jump at a chance to be with Shay now more than ever. "Well seems like you lost your chance." I said to Mason. Mason grew confused. "What?"

"Mark Dennis." I nodded over there. Mason turned in his chair to see what I did. Mark had his arm around Shay's waist, that was odd since Shay wasn't a big fan of PDA.

"That bastard." Mason sighed. "Well time for another girl." he got up then walked off. I stared at him in disgust then shook my head.

What the hell….

I stared at Mark and Shay feeling irritated all of a sudden. Cant believe that guy. I bet he's just dying to be her boyfriend. When I saw him kiss her cheek that's when my heart sank. Was she going out with that dick?

Its only been a week since I last spoke to her….how could she do this…._ what did you expect her to do Mike? You dumped her after all…._ I stared at the girl who was now not mine. And its all my fault….

Way to go Mike.

**Okay leaving it here for now. Going to update more today. They might get back together soon, I just want them to see other people and yeah creating drama here lol.**

**So I hope I get more reviews on this chapter since I didn't get so much on my last. I hoped yall enjoyed! Sorry if it sucked a bit. Im still a bit sick.**

**In the next chap look forward to some jealousy of Michael…. Muwhahaha.**

**FUN FACTS**

**1.) Michael is a sucker when it comes to his sisters.**

**2.) Shay is a great athlete. She actually has a great figure.**

**Alright bye for now!**

**-Miki-**


	8. Chapter 8: Here Goes Nothing

**Hi again! So lets get this started shall we!**

**Review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Shay**

These days I feel a bit better but not all the way. Mark makes me feel better. Makes me forget. He shows me a good time. Its nice for a change. I don't have to think about Michael. Nor be around him unless its for that play but that's it. But when im alone…and given the chance my mind does tend to think about Michael… Mark cant be there all the time for me. And I could never ask that from him. I already feel like im using him just for my satisfaction.

"So tonight do you want to go for a movie?" Mark asked, walking with me to my locker.

"Well that depends. Are you asking me out on a date?" I stared up at him.

"Yes. Yes I surely am. I can treat you to dinner too."

I stared at him. I bit my lip. Could I really date again? After so many years being attached to one guy. My eyes shifted over to Michael, who was staring back at me. We locked gazes for a few long moments. "Shay?" Mark's voice brought me back to what was happening. I blinked multiple times then looked up at him, breaking my gaze from Michael's.

"It's Michael isn't it?"

"What?"

"Your hesitating cause of Michael right?" Mark frowned. I looked down. He was right. I am hesitating cause of Michael. I looked back up at him to see he was smiling a little. "If you need time, ill give you-"

"No. I need to move on." I said. "Its just difficult." I added. I felt his big arms around me. I stared up at him, baffled that he would do such a thing.

"Don't worry Shay. We can take it slow if you choose to." He told me before kissing my head. I laid my head against his shoulder.

"Just for a while." I told him before kissing his cheek.

When I got home I found my dad on the couch just sitting there. When I came in the living room and he spotted me he jumped to his feet. "Shay."

This is the first time I spoke to my dad since I told him off. I stared at him for a bit after setting down my stuff. "Yes?"

"I think we need to talk." my dad said as he sat back down, and hit a spot beside him. I nodded then sat beside him. "Im sorry…."

"For?"

"For telling Michael all those things….I guess at that time it seemed right, and a fatherly thing to do."

My dad sighed with a frown. "I really am sorry-"

"No. im sorry dad. I shouldn't had yelled at you…or told you to stay out of my life."

My dad hugged my shoulder. "I love you….always remember that. No matter what happens."

I smiled. "I love you too dad." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before racing up to my room.

I felt much better after chatting with my dad.

I usually did…

**Michael**

For weeks I been suffering. Everywhere I look there was Shay and Mark standing nearby. I knew I shouldn't be feeling this way, I gave her up but I cant help it. Shay is the one girl I love. The one girl I adore. But what can I do now? Its too late to get her back.

"So why are you so gloomy?" My mom asked as she was making sandwiches for my younger siblings. Mitzuki and Saki were already eating on each side of me at the breakfast bar. I stared at her. "How do you get a girl back?"

"What do you mean?" Claire asked. She finished one sandwich and was making another. Just then my dad came in. he had two kids on each leg.

"Alright kiddos the train stops here." My dad chuckled. My two siblings hopped off and raced over towards Claire, who gave them each a sandwich, once they were at the table eating I had Claire's and my dad's attention.

"Well…I broke up with Shay….cause Michael thought I wasn't good enough for his daughter…and well I was thinking he could be right-"

"Michael can be stupid sometimes. Your good enough son-"

"Dad your only saying that because im your son, if I wasn't your son and you had a daughter you'd be the same way as Michael."

Before my dad could defend himself Claire shoved a sandwich in his mouth before saying. "You know its true dear now let the boy continue." She smiled at him before looking back at me.

"Well now Shay is dating this stupid guy and…it really irritates me, although I shouldn't be irritated since I was the one who broke it off….I want her back really bad…."

My dad took a bite of the sandwich, gulped it down before commenting. "Well son if you want her back really bad then just tell Shay how you really feel."

"I told her to give me time. So I could become a better man."

"Idiot." Mitzuki coughed. Saki giggled. I just glared.

"stay out of this midget." I spat.

Mitzuki looked up at me. "Hey at least I know when to dump a person."

"Mitzuki. Enough." Claire warned. I looked up at her. Claire smiled a warm one. "Michael there is no such thing as 'a better man' you are you. Shay loved you for you. I suggest you talk with her and tell her that breaking up with her was a big mistake…..it was right?"

"Of course."

Claire smiled. "You should go now." I got her hint. I knew I had to. I got down and raced out the door and down the street to Shay only to stop at her front door. What do I say? Too late now since I felt my knuckles knock up against the door. The opened door revealed Eve in a jeans and a sweater.

"Hi Eve. Is Shay here?"

"Yes. Come on in and ill go get her." She said before leaving the door opened. I came in, shutting the door behind me. A few moment of just standing there I grew a little agitated.

"Michael…" A voice spoke. I turned to see Shay standing in the foyer, she was inching towards me. She was in shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair covered her back as it flowed down like a silk curtain. She looked beautiful.

"Hey Shay."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you…. Could we go for a walk?"

She had confusion on her face then it softened. "I guess." She slipped on her shoes and told her parents she'd be back soon. Once we were walking on the sidewalk I felt a strange urge to grab her hand and hug her hard, but I didn't. I just led her to the nearby park and sat with her on the swings.

"So what did you want to speak with me about?" Shay asked.

I sucked in a breath then let it out.

Here goes nothing.

**Sorry for the wait! But its here and I hoped you like, I think I might stop this story soon, its became a downfall since I started. But ill try a few more chapters.**

**Thank you for all the support you guys have given me.**

**-Miki-**


	9. Chapter 9: Michael

**I grabbed an idea once I put the new chap up. Figures id do that. Haha.**

**Well please do Review…. Oh and enjoy! **

**Chapter 9**

**Shay**

I cant believe what I was hearing. Michael wanted to be with me? This must be a joke, or a prank. Something Kim created. I stared at the man who makes my heart sore. "Your kidding right?"

Michael shook his head. "No. im serious Shay. I want you back and ill do anything to get you back."

"I have a hard time believing that-" I eyed him suspiciously. Michael had those eyes that he has when he's set on something or someone. He's had them when he lost his sister, when his father got hurt, even when his real mother left.

"In all the years that we've been close have I ever really lied to you?" Michael asked but didn't give me a chance to answer, even if he did I didn't get a chance. I felt the ground shake a bit. Michael grabbed me and held me protectively in his arms.

"Texas don't have earthquakes so it cant be that…." I noted as I looked around to see damage being done.

"What else can it be….?" Michael asked before the ground suddenly stopped. He kept a hold on me till he saw I was balanced then he released me.

I looked around to see some damage done but not much. Small earth shake. I looked back at Michael to see he was scanning the area to. He looked down at me. Then he showed me his smile. "Please think over what I told you okay?" he kissed my head before leaving me. I watched him round the corner before I sat back down on the nearby swing. Thoughts explored my head so much that I didn't hear a single footstep coming near. The hand on my mouth is what signaled me that somebody was behind me. I wasn't about to get kidnapped. Nor killed. I proceeded to bite the hand and made a break for it once the hand removed itself. I made it to the park entry when I turned around to see to my surprise nothing but an empty park. "What in the-" I stared all around the park to see still nothing so after that I decided that I was leaving before the kidnapper came back for more although a little too late. Turning I felt a two hits. Once on my face that sent me to the ground and the second one was where my head hit hard on the cement.

My vision was blurry when my attacker appeared above me. I couldn't make him or her out, all I could do was just stare as my vision grew darker….once all around darkness swallowed me….I was gone…

Michael….

**The next chapter we will see Michael more often. I just wanted Shay kidnapped :3 okay so next chapter on we go!**

**Hope you liked!**

**-MIKI-**


	10. Chapter 10: Death Is At The Door

**Hello guys! Welcome to the tenth chapter of this chapter! Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 10**

**Michael**

_Michael…._ I sat up quickly to find I was back in my bedroom. It was still dark out. I felt sweaty all over. It must have been a nightmare. Although it felt to real to be just a dream…. That though made me get up. I went downstairs to see the living room light was on, strange. My dad always turned out the lights before going to bed. It was only when I entered the room I got that something was up. Especially since Shay's parents were here. And my parents were awake. "Whats going on?" I asked. The adults looked up at me.

"Michael…." My dad got up and held my shoulders. "Its…Shay…."

Just him saying her name like that made my heart stop. I gulped. "What is it?"

"She's gone…." My dad softly said. My eyes widened.

"What?"

"She never came home…."

"And we found one of her shoes on the ground." Michael said.

No…..She cant be gone…. "Im sorry Michael…." Claire said as she laid her hand on my back. I looked down then shoved myself between my parents and went to the front door. I got my shoes on and opened the door.

"Where are you going!?" My dad asked.

I turned to him. "To go find my girl." I told him and left before he got a chance to say anything. I ran through the streets scanning the area. "Shay! Shay where are you!?" I screamed. I ran past the school, the common grounds, even the skate park and came out with nothing. It was morning when I got back to my house. Where did she go?

I looked up at the sky. I stared at the sky. "Give me some sign!" I yelled at the sky. "You see everything damn it! Tell me where she is!" I yelled again. All I got was a bird passing by. I felt tears form in my eyes. My knees gave out and my palms caught haulted me from meeting the ground totally. I covered my eyes with one hand as I felt my heart break as the thought of her dying came through my mind. I shook my head. "Give me some thing….she's all I got…" I sobbed.

Shay….

**Shay**

_Shay…_ His voice. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but light shining through. It looked like I was in a warehouse. A warehouse? I suddenly felt pounding in my head as memories flowed back, that's right I was….I looked around to see I really was in a warehouse. I tried standing but was haulted by chains that were around my shins. I looked down. "Shit…" I grabbed onto the railing and pulled myself up although the chains just held me back. I tried pulling on them but that also didn't work. "What in the hell…"

"Your awake…" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Kim floating in mid air. How in the hell? "Your speechless I see. Well you should of known it was me…"

"What do you want you hag…?" I questioned as I made my way to my feet. Kim smiled big.

"I just want you to end…..slowly….and then have Michael find you dead…. So he'll know im serious."

"You think keeping me here will kill me? Think again lady…."

"Well if you don't die soon then ill have fun brutally killing you…"

"Come at me hag…." I held up my hands in fists. "Im ready when you are…."

"Feisty aren't we….. Charles….why don't you have some fun hm?" Kim gestured to a big dude. His eyes were red. His teeth were fangs. I widened my eyes but kept my fighting stance.

"You come near me….you die."

Charles smiled. "Im going to enjoy this." He said as he came at me.

I dodged his punch and fisted him in the mouth before kneeing him in the gut, making him go to his knees there I pushed him down.

I stared at him. "That was too easy…"

"Indeed." Kim said. She still had that stupid smile on her face. "Lets make you run."

"What?"

She held out her hand before the chains let loose of my legs. I walked out of them and looked at him. "What are you up to…."

She smirked. "Mason….come out and have your fun…"

"Mason…?" I heard a yell and turning I saw a boy charging at me. I jumped on the rail, remembering my gymnastic days I balanced myself on it. I saw Mason clearly once I balanced myself. His eyes were red. His face pale, he wasn't all there it looked like. Mason charged at me, making me loose my balance but thank fully I grabbed onto the railing before falling to my death. I looked down for a second then breathed in and out. I looked up at Mason who looked blood thirsty and ready to kill. I swung my body back and forth until I flipped back over the railing, kicking Mason down in the process. I stared at the hurt Mason, although it seemed like he didn't even feel my kick, even though his eye was bruised. "Mason its me….Shay. Your friend."

Mason slowly came at me. He licked his lips as he started to laugh. I widened my eyes at Kim. "What did you do to him!?"

"Me? I only made him more…reliable…."

"He's not your puppet he's human!" I yelled at him. In the corner of my eye I saw his fist coming at me, I dodged it and did a back flip out of the way. I did another one to dodge him again.

"Mason come on…kill the damn girl…."

Mason's eyes grew redder and wider, crazier too. So many cartwheels, flips and twists made me so dizzy that I was to slow to move that his fist made it to my stomach and then met my chin. I fell hard on my back, coughing. I looked at him as I got to my feet and put my fists out. "You don't want to do this Mason…..snap out of it…."

Mason ignored my plead as he aimed his fist to me again. I dodged it and punched him in the mouth. I panted as I felt my heart sting. I felt like I couldn't breath but Mason wasn't really given me a choice to rest as he keeps coming at me.

"Mason!" I heard a voice call out. Looking down at the first floor I saw Sara looking around. "Mason…dad wants us home….."

"Sara…" I turned to see Mason running towards me. I grabbed his wrists and flipped him over the railing, I grabbed onto his hand fast before he fell. I stared at him. "Damn fool…. Just die already." Kim said as she grabbed her own knife and threw it in his back. I screamed as I saw his eyes turning back to their normal color. His face was pale but normal now. His eyes looked shocked, scared, and really sorry. A smile spread slowly on his face as he looked at me. "Im sorry…..tell my sister….I wont make it home for dinner…."

"No….You will Mason…. You will…." I assured him. I looked to see if Sara was still around but I saw she was outside now, leaving. No. I looked at Mason to see him still smiling. His eyes were sad.

"Leave me Shay…." He said as his hand started slipping through mine.

"No! if you fall you'll die!"

"And if I pull out this knife ill die from too much blood loss….. Tell my sister to stay well okay…." He grunted in pain. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't….just hold on okay!" I pleaded as I tried to pull him up. He laid his other hand on mine.

"Just live on…don't let Kim beat you….and protect my sister from her….." He smiled then the worse happened. His hand slipped away from mine and I watched helplessly as he fell to the ground. I widened my eyes when his body hit the ground and the knife rammed in his chest.

"Finally…." Kim said then disappeared leaving me there. I stared at the body of Mason, feeling pain come through me.

"Mason…." I whispered as I felt tears form in my eyes. It was the first time I saw a friend die in front of me. The first time a friend of mine that didn't have fur died.

"Oh look the little girl is still here." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Charles at my side. I backed up till I felt his hand grabbed me. I felt my feet come off the ground. My body swung around as his hand let me go. As I watched the railings get further away along with him I knew then I was falling. The hit against my back, knocking the breath out of me confirmed it. I felt numb. My body wasn't moving. My heart was pounding through my head. My vision became blurry…

My hearing became nothing…..along with my breathing.

Darkness consumed me…I then knew….

I was dying….

**Man…..crap just got real. Okay so I hoped you liked! Review!**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11: You Saved Someone, Me

**Hi guys. This story is a dud but I guess ill just keep writing it.**

**So lets get to it shall we?**

**Review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**Michael**

I stared at my so called mother. Anger boiled from within as I held my lifeless girlfriend in my arms. "What made you do this huh!?"

I heard Sara crying behind me over her brother's body. Her sobs made me angrier. Not at Sara but at this creature that birthed me.

"It had to be done. The girl was in my way of my plan. And so was the boy.

"If you want to just kill me then do it you stupid witch!"

"Michael…Michael…Michael…. One does not simply kill. She has her fun first…."

"These are people's lives your playing with you bastard!" I yelled.

Kim shrugged then laughed. "Does it look like I care. Well its getting really late….guess my work here is done…." She smiled at me, and it wasn't a friendly smile. "Watch out Michael. You or your siblings will be next…." She laughed as she slowly vanished into nothing. Was she a vampire or a witch? Crazy loon is more like it.

I looked down to a pale Shay. The back of her head was seeping blood. Her right side of her face was red and swollen. And it looked like her she hit her back side of her body pretty hard. I got to my feet with her in my arms before going to Sara. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"He was…..my family….my protector…..why did she have to go after him….why him of all people." Sara cried. I felt pain for her and for Mason. She looked at me with a small broken smile. "You should go….be a hero to Shay okay…..I'll be fine."

"Liar."

Sara wiped her tears then smiled. "Guess so….but please go….I don't need another person I love dying…."

I nodded. "I'll come and find you later okay?"

She nodded then stared at her brother before getting out her phone. I left her to whatever she was going to do and proceeded to drive Shay to the ER

I pray to god that she can still make it…..

Hang on Shay…

**Shay**

"_Im sorry….tell my sister I wont make it home for dinner…."_

"_No Mason you will!"_

"_Leave me Shay…."_

_His body falling, knife sticking out of his chest… Pain filled me once again. "Mason…"_

My eyes opened as I gasped for breath. I suddenly saw Michael hovering over me. His soft brown eyes staring down at me. "Shay….your okay now…" His hand touched my left cheek as his head lowered to mine. "Your okay now…"

"M-Mason…." I choked out. Michael frowned. I knew it. It wasn't a dream. It was real. Mason is dead. I killed him. I covered my mouth and hunched over my bed to let it all out. I felt Michael holding my hair back and patting me on the back. Once I sat back up and was cleaned up I stared at Michael. I hugged my legs, ignoring the injuries I have. "Michael…can I tell you something…."

"Anything." He sat on the bed close beside me. He smiled at me.

"I…I killed Mason…."

"What?"

I felt pain inside me once again. My heart felt like it was being squeezed so hard that it might explode at this very moment. "I threw him over that railing….I let his hand slip away….and I watched him fall…." I confessed. "I killed him….I killed him….I-"

I felt hands on my shoulders, hugging my shoulders. I looked up at those brown eyes that were looking down at me.

"You didn't kill him. You tried to save him as best you could…"

"But I flung him over that railing…..I should of just let him hit me…" I exploded into tears after saying it. I held my face as I cried. "Its my fault he's dead….I should of died. I should have been the one who fell I-" I felt my body being wrapped up into a warm hug. My head was on Michael's chest. Michael stroked my hair and held me really close.

"Shay…you never killed him. The knife killed him. If it hadn't rammed into his chest….he would be only wounded like you." Michael held me at arms length to stare down at me. "You didn't kill him. You tried your hardest in saving him."

"Michael….how do you know?"

"I've known you for a long time Shay. Your not the type of person who just walks away like nothing has happened. You save people as best you can. And you don't dare give up on them until their very last breath….hell even then your still fighting."

"I never saved anyone though…."

Michael gave me a heart warming smile. "Ill tell you a secret…you saved me."

"What?"

"Those suicide attempts when I was little who was there to hit me?"

"I was. But that's only cause I needed to knock the stupid out of you."

Michael laughed. "Exactly. And who was there when I turned to cutting and made me stop?"

"Me. Who's stupid enough to cut?"

"And who was there when my mother fled…. And I needed someone…."

"Me."

Michael smiled and kissed my head then my nose before looking deep into my eyes. "You saved someone."

"Who?" I rose my brow.

Michael leaned in closer. "Me." He whispered before laying his lips onto mine.

God I missed those lips.

**Alrighty! Next chapter im hoping to do more MichaelxShay moments and show more action although im running out of ideas! Please leave me suggestions in your reviews and ill be sure to give you all the credit!**

**Thank you for the support!**

**Bye for now! Next chapter coming soon! To a fanfic near you xD**

**-MIKI-**


	12. Chapter 12: Sisters Till The End

**Hi guys. I been thinking up some ideas and I thank Claire Collins for giving me this idea, it was from her idea that I got mine so thanks girl!**

**Now for this chapter you will see new POVs only for this and probably the next chapter. Im trying to create more of a plot then ever lol. So I hope you enjoy!**

**And Please review!**

**Time skip: 2 years later**

**Chapter 12**

**Mitzuki**

"_Your fat….."_

"_Your ugly…."_

"_Go die"_

Looking at the mirrior I saw a fat girl staring back. I felt ugly.

"Hey Mitzuki we're going to be-" My sister stopped as she walked in on me. Her face shocked. Her eyes wide. "What did you do to your body?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your so thin!"

I shook my head and saw my reflection again. _Don't listen to her. You're a fat cow. You don't need to eat till you lose this disgusting flab._

"Liar. Look at me….im fat."

She shook her head and kept her mouth open.

"Im not the one who's skinny as a twig…." She said before leaving me to myself.

I stared back at myself. Frowned and sighed. _No more eating for you till you get this flab off….._

**Saki**

It started with a boy who called her fat. Then it turned into fat jokes from other boys….then it kept on. The girl hasn't been eating properly, she's so thin these days. Im scared. Scared for her. Scared for her family. Scared for her friends. Scared of the thoughts that haunt me everyday that passes.

Im scared of losing my sister.

We're 10 now and she weighs 70 lbs when shes supposed to weight 100lbs. She refuses to eat. And lies to us all the time, Im the only one who officially knows about her secret. About her lies.

"Eat." I ordered shoving food into my sister's sight. She pushed it back like always.

"Im not hungry."

"Bull crap Mitzuki! Eat or I will make you."

"No you wont." She laughed. I rose my brows before grabbing a handfull of speggetti and shoving it in her mouth, that attempt led to her screaming then my screaming. Somehow I found myself holding her down on her bed shoving food in her mouth. "Eat!"

"No stop! Get off me!" She screamed.

"Not until you eat damn it!" I yelled at her.

"What is going on in here!?" I heard my dad asked. We both looked over towards our bedroom door to see our parents standing there. Our brother and sister standing beside them and Michael slipping in. I felt a shove from my sister and hit the bed. I stared up at my sister. I got to my feet and jumped on her back and got some noodles in her mouth before she threw me off. I went down with a humph.

"Saki!" My mother scolded as she rushed to Mitzuki's side. "What is with you. You don't do that to your sister."

I got off my bed and came to my sisters side then glared at my mother. "You do when-" I stopped when Mitzuki gave me a pleaded look.

"When?" My dad nudged.

I looked at my sister then gritted my teeth. "When she steals my food…." I lied.

My parents gave me a look then just looked at each other. Michael came up to us and observed Mitzuki closely. Was he noticing? I prayed he was but those prayers since he turned to my parents and started talking about money. I sighed then stared at my sisters relieved face. After my parents and other siblings left I glared at my sister. "How dare you make me lie for you!"

She frowned. "You have been doing well at it-"

"I don't care! You tell them now or I will!"

"No!" She stood and blocked the door I was going to. "Don't. Saki please….ill stop just when I get skinny…."

"You're a twig! Do you not see yourself!?" I said pulling her to the full length mirror. I then closed my hand around her arm. "I shouldn't be able to wrap my whole hand around your arm. Please get help…at this rate your going to die…."

She stared at herself as she said. "Well beauty is worth it…"

I felt anger boil over me and when she turned to look at her I smacked her across her face. "You're so stupid! Do you really think that beauty is really worth dying!? Seriously!" I yelled and got in her face about it too.

She got in mine. "You don't get it Saki! You don't get bullied just cause of how you look!"

"No I just get bullied cause of how I act! Do you know that people call me a snob just cause I don't say hi to them? I get bullied. Michael gets bullied. Alyssa gets bullied and even Sam. Bullies are everywhere! Even dad gets bullied so stop crying about it and don't care!"

"I cant stop….I need to be thin…."She replied.

I looked at her then charged out the door and into the living room. "Mom. Dad I need to tell you something-"

"Saki don't!" I heard Mitzuki beg. I stared at them before her.

"I told you if you didn't tell them I would."

"Saki please shut up-"

I kept my eyes on her then turned to my confused parents. "What did you want dear?" My dad asked. I stayed silent then shook my head. I felt tears forming up so I turned away. "Nothing. Sorry to have bothered you." I said before running to the front door. I got on my shoes.

"Thank you Saki!" I heard my sister say. I turned to her and slammed her to the wall, knocked the breath out of her.

"Don't thank me. don't look at me. don't talk to me…if you want to die fine but don't expect to see my big sister kill herself over stupid crap like this!"

"Saki…."

"Im done watching you tare yourself apart." I choked out. "Im done." I got on my shoes and rushed out the door. I ran through the streets till I found a dark alley way. I sat on the ground, hugged my knees and let out what I've been holding in for a year now.

My sister's going to die. And im powerless to stop it. "Saki…" I heard a voice call. Looking up I saw my sister. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Whats the matter….? This isn't your problem to deal with okay."

I stared at her. "It is when my sister is near death."

"Saki…."

"I said not to talk to me."

She frowned.

"Well isn't this nice the two sisters together….makes my job easier." A voice said. I stood up before my sister pulled me behind her. We both saw Kim walk out of the shadows. "And the big sisters already down so that means the little sisters up for grabs….or should I say stabs."

"You touch her and your dead." Mitzuki growled. She backed me up against the wall as Kim edged towards us.

"Mitzuki don't…." I pleaded. She shushed me as she got into a fighting stance.

Kim laughed. "You don't actually think you can actually beat me do you…."

"Ill sure try." Mitzuki grabbed me and shoved me away. "Get out of here!" She ordered.

"No! not without you!"

"Saki there's no time to argue now leave."

I shook my head. Mitzuki stared at me, while doing so Kim took that chance to take a stab at her but I shoved Mitzuki out of the way and grabbed the knife, hurting my hand in the process.

"Oh look little sister to the rescue…" Kim chuckled before snatching the knife out of my grasp, making the knife slice my hand. I gasped at the pain and stared at my bloody hand.

"Saki!" I heard my sister scream. I looked up to see Kim raising her knife. I felt a great big hit that took me down to the ground. Looking up I saw what I never wanted to see in my whole life. It was like slow motion. Kim's knife into my sisters gut. I widened my eyes as Kim pulled out the knife, where all the blood poured out. My sister collapsed to her knees and held her wound. Her breathing rapidly increased. I rushed to her and hugged her close before looking her over. "Mitzuki!" I called out. My sister looked at me with sad eyes.

"Im sorry….sister….I tried…." She breathed out then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and there her body went limp in my arms.

"Mitzuki….."

No answer.

"Hey come one…."

No movement.

"Stop joking."

No shoulders moving.

I widened my eyes. "Mitzuki….no…." I laid her down and saw she wasn't breathing. "No….no!" I choked as I shook her. I felt pain right through me as she made no movement. "No…."

"Now it's the sisters turn." I heard Kim say. I turned to see the knife up in the air. I covered Mitzuki's body as the knife came down. My eyes were closed, prepared for the worse. When I didn't feel a hit I opened one eye to see a girl standing in the way. Once both of my eyes were opened I saw it was Shay. "Shay…"

Shay looked down at us. "Go." then she turned. "I don't remember you being so nasty that you came after defenseless kids."

"And I don't remember you being a nosey pest." Kim snarled.

"Your memory sucks then." she said before kicking Kim's knife out of her hands. "You want to kill someone then kill me but touch theses girls and your dead fang brat."

Kim chuckled then grabbed Shay's neck and threw her to the opposite wall. Shay got to her feet once she recovered. Kim's back was turned just then. I got to my feet and rushed over towards the knife but my hair was pulled by Kim. She had me in a headlock. Shay growled. "Take one step and I'll stab this one like I did the other."

Shay glanced past us then held out her hands in surrenderment. "Fine."

Kim smiled. "Glad you came to a-" She gasped. Her grip on me let go. I backed away to see my big brother behind Kim. He backed and when I saw the knife sticking out of her back I knew what he just did. "Michael…." I gasped. Michael looked at me with a small smile then stared at his mother, who was now on the ground. Gasping for air. He got close to her. "Game on you devil. Come after me sure. But my sisters….and my girl? Not such a good idea."

He stood up and walked over to my sister. He scooped her up then came to me and Shay. "Ready…."

I nodded. "Is she?"

"No. she's okay. She's breathing faintly but well. So lets go take her to the hospital."

I smiled and followed Shay and Michael to the truck.

I have got to be a lucky girl to have a brother and a future sister like Michael and Shay…..

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. You will see the girls thoughts next chapter too. Btw Michael and Shay are 18 well Michael is 18 Shay is 17 but both are out of school.**


	13. Chapter 13: Sisters and Shay's secret?

**Alright sorry for the wait, was recuperating on what shiz I got going on in my life. X.X high school is going to be the death of meee….**

**Anyways lets get to this shall we. A very emotional chapter well…I hope it is.**

**Chapter 13**

**Mitzuki**

I recalled my sister being silent when we were young. She's always been the action take silent one. The stronger one. And the smrter one. No matter how many fights we had she always made it right.

Now I feel like I need to step up. Stop letting her down as I always did. I need to make things right this time.

My eyes opened to a unfamiliar room. _where am I?_ I wondered. As I sat up I saw I was in the hospital. A hand was gripping mine. Saki's hand. She was passed out. Her head resting on the bed. Her eyes were red, which meant she was crying. _Saki…._

"Your up!" I heard a woman cheer. I looked up to see my mother smiling as she sat on the edge of the bed where Saki's head is.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A few days…." She frowned as she stroked my sisters hair. She stared at my sister then at me with such sad eyes. "You know…. I never thought a ten year old could get this…"

"Get what?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Anorexia Nervosa. it's a mental illness that makes you starve. Some girls don't come out of it alive. Some girls take years to recover." My mother informed. She laid her hand on my leg. "Your father and I saw how skinny you were when the doctors were wrapping up you wound. It was such a horrid sight. To think you were going through all this alone…."

"Well I wasn't quite alone mama. You see Saki knew about it….tried to stop it…. I just was a lost cause."

"Don't say that Mitzuki. Your ten. You didn't know any better."

"Its funny…. Saki is the same age as me, a few minutes younger and she knew what was going on with me." I frowned. I felt a ping in my chest as I remembered how broken my sister was all that time she yelled at me. "Multiple times she shoved food in my face, yelled at me for skipping lunches… and told me that beauty was nothing if I was dead." I covered my face as I felt tears escape me. I finally wiped my eyes. "How did I let this go on….I was hurting her so much….im the worst…" I struggled as I kept my voice from cracking. It took a few moments to realize that arms were wrapped around me, when I did realize it I looked up to see my dad was holding me. "Daddy?"

My dad looked down at me with soft eyes. His smile was warm. " Cry if you need to. You deserve to let it all out. After what you've been through…you should just cry…."

I stared at him then shook my head. "No… I made my bed now I lie in it-"

"Not alone I hope."

"Alone."

"No." my mom said. "Sure Saki was the first out of us to find this out…but now all of us know. And cause of that we a family will stay here and fight this illness with you."

I felt my dad's arms tighten. "That's right…. We are right here." He smiled at me. Which broke me down. Although I held back till my dad said. "Go on. You've been strong long enough. Its time to just brake….so you can build yourself up all over again."

I stared at him like he was a genius before I started crying in his arms. I turned to burry my head into his shirt as I let it all out.

"Daddy…." I sobbed. "Im sorry…..im sorry…. I am. I never meant for this to happen…." I cried. I only felt his strokes as he stroked my hair. His kisses kept hitting my head softly and his soft words healed some of my bleeding heart.

For the first time in a long time….it felt like….

I could breathe again…..

**Saki**

Waking up to my sister smiling down at me was the best. I felt so relieve that I got to see her smile again. "Mitzuki… your okay!" I cried as I hugged her neck before kissing her cheek.

She smiled. "Yes. I have been for hours, sleepy head."

I blushed. "Sorry."

"No need."

"So how are you feeling? Have you ate? Did you bathe yet? Is your wound doing okay!?"

"Saki, Calm down sweetie one question at a time." Mitzuki chuckled.

"Sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Better. My wound is stinging but not too bad."

"Have you ate?"

"Not yet. Mama and daddy went to get us some food."

"Michael?"

"He I think is at baseball practice or the science lab. And before you ask no I havent bathed nor do I want to."

"Why?"

"I don't dare want to see my body….." She said with hollow in her voice.

"You have to bathe sometime."

"No….." She hugged her body. "I cant…..I told mama to get a recent picture of me…..that photo we took at the common grounds…."

"You mean that last week-"

She nodded. "I saw how skinny I really was…..we were in our bathing suits…..I saw my bones. I looked sick. Scary….ugly…" I saw her eyes water up. "How could you look at me…..how did you stand me…..why didn't you just give up on me…like I did myself…."

I took her hand which made her eyes meet mine. "Skinny or fat…..your always beautiful. Annoying or not…your amazing… and giving up on my sister….on the person who was at my side from the beginning is not an option for me."

"But Saki….im no sister….I failed as a big sister….." She frowned. I got up and laid beside her. "Saki?"

I hugged her neck as I rested my head against hers. "You mess up sometimes….so what. It just means your not perfect…and frankly that's great." I smiled at her as I held her at arms length.

"What?"

"I never expected you to be someone your not. You're a big sister that I will forever be proud of, no matter how many mistakes you make….I will be proud to call you my big sister…"

Her eyes grew wide with shock. Tears streaked her cheeks. "Saki…."

I smiled as I engulfed her in a hug. She hugged my waste as she cried. "Thank you…." She whispered in sobs.

"Don't thank me….. Sister…"

Its what sisters do….

**Shay**

"So what you going to be a baseball player now instead of the doctor?" I asked my boyfriend. Michael just smiled at me then laid his hat on my head.

"Baseball is fun but I choose not to make it a career. I don't think I want to be a doctor either…"

"What? Why?"

Michael smiled. "I found other activities im interested in."

"Like?"

He winked. "A secret."

I was about to ask him to spill when I heard someone call for him from the field. "Its your turn to clean up!" the guy said.

"Alright!" Michael replied with a shout. He looked down at me. "I have to. it's the rules."

"Say no more. Besides I have to go places." I said putting his cap back on him before walking off.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I turned back to him. Winked. "A secret." I mimicked what he said then left him to wonder.

"So its true…." My mom frowned as she stared at me.

"What? Give me." I grabbed the thing that she held in her hands. I stared at it. Completely baffled. I looked at her. "I am…."

"What are we going to tell your father…."

I gasped. "What will I tell Michael!?"

"Your going tell them something….."

"We should tell the doctor…..get it checked professionally."

My mother nodded. "Right."

It was a long wait for a doctor but once we saw one we went on ahead with the testing. We waited for a long time before getting the results. Once the doc came in my mother and I stood.

"So tell us…." My mother gulped. "Is she…."

The doc gave us a poker face as she stared at the charts. "Well…"

"Well?" I urged.

"I have some good news…and bad news."

We both nodded. We sat. waiting for the doc to spill her news out.

"Your about six months pregnant."

I gasped along with my mother. My mother grabbed my hand. "The bad news?" She asked. I squeezed her hand.

"Your daughter will be at risk if she proceeds with the pregnancy…."

I widened my eyes. "What does that mean doc…."

"It means….there's a high chance that….you will die."

_I will….die…if I proceed…no!_

**Okay I was battling on if I should give her an illness or pregnancy…since I couldn't decide….I decided to do both…. Although some sacrifices will be made and death will come…..soon….sadness but hey at least its getting good. Right?**

**Fun Facts**

**1.) Michael is fond of baseball recently**

**2.) Shay and Michael had sex in Shay's room while her family was away, she was on her period and they had unprotected sex**

**3.) Mitzuki is has no confidence in herself anymore, not since shes been bullied.**

**4.) Saki adores her sister and has high hopes for her sister in the future. She believes anyone can make it in this world. Shes naïve as ever.**

**-MIKI-**


	14. Chapter 14: You Can Do This Shay!

**Hi guys! Yes im doing another chapter since im brain stuck on my other story named Spirit, which is still in progress, just trying to not screw it up so be patient. **

**Anyways Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**Michael**

These past few weeks have been strange. Baseball was doing fine. Even classes. My family and friends were the same. Only strange thing was my girlfriend. Every time I got really close to her she'd shy away. I have no clue what the hell is with her.

"Hey Mike your girlfriend is here." Rocky said as he pointed over to the fence.

"Thanks!" I told him before running over to her. I gripped the fence. "Hey…." I greeted, then realized she looked not like herself. She looked paler and less happy than usual. "Shay are you okay?"

Shay looked up at me. "Im fine…. Michael…. I need to tell you something…"

"Alright im all ears." I said before hearing my name being called. I looked over to see the team was calling me over. They suck at timing.

"Go on Mike…" I heard Shay say. I looked down at her. She had a smile on her face. I knew it was fake and I wanted to confront her on how shes been acting but my team was calling. "I need to go anyways. I'll see you tonight." She waved before walking off. I watched her walk. I noticed she was walking slower than usual. Weird….

When I got home I found myself being attacked by my siblings from all sides.

"Michael could you play some games now?" Alyssa asked.

"No he's playing with me first." Sam declared.

"No way twurp he has to help us with our homework." Mitzuki argued. I watched my siblings bicker back and forth before my mom came towards me. She handed me the phone. "What?"

"Its Shay…"

I grabbed the phone and escaped to my room, ignoring the calls of my siblings. "Hello." I greeted after shutting my door.

"Hi. About tonight….I cant make it…."

"What?"

"I don't feel well…"

"Alright. I guess ill come over-"

"Don't!" She yelled.

"Shay what is with you these days?" I asked. Irritated at this point.

"I just don't want you to catch it…"

"Well to damn bad. Ill be over in 10." I declared then hung up.

I got to the house to see Shay sitting on her front porch steps. Walking up to her I smiled. "Well your okay enough to be out here…" I smiled. Her frowning made me frown and worry. "What's wrong…."

She grabbed my hand before pulling me down to sit. I sat. "Shay?"

"Michael….. A month ago…I went to the doctors…."

"Okay…"

She stared at the ground before looking at me. "Michael…. I- we-" She urged on but stopped. Her eyes looked sad as did her pale face.

"Go on….you can tell me…."

Her eyes grew watery as her lip started to shake. "Shay….why on earth are you crying….?"

She laid her head on her knees as her shoulders started to shake up and down rapidly. I patted her back. "Shay…."

She lifted up to look at me. "Im seven months…."

"Your what…"

"Im….Im…" She closed her eyes and turned away from me. "Im pregnant…." She cried.

I widened my eyes. "What?"

"The doctors….they say I cant carry it all the way….unless I want to risk my life….Michael….im sorry…I didn't know how to tell you….im sick… I've been sick since I hit six months…." She blurted in sobs.

I pulled her in my arms. "Don't cry baby…its okay…." I softly said as I hushed her down. She kept crying, repeatedly saying sorry till she finally got tired. Once she got tired she just sniffed as she stayed in my arms. "Michael…what am I going to do….?" She asked me.

I stroked her hair. "Whatever it is….im here all the way….."

She pulled away a little to look up at me. "But I don't see you as a father figure….."

"How rude….. I have you know I've been raising my siblings very well."

"Those are siblings."

"Still kids. Anyways I know im young…and I don't have a proper job but…I know I can make this work…." I got up. I clutched my hands into fists. "Youll see."

She stood up. "What?"

I turned to her. "You'll survive the birth. You're a strong woman who doesn't let anything beat her. You've survived a car accident, rehab, kidnappings and rehab again. You came back from where you were down. don't let this stupid illness get to you. Or those doctors…..they don't know you like I do."

"Michael…"

"You can do this Shay. I believe in you. And while your preparing then I'll get a job, then use my school money for a small apartment."

"No way you idiot….you need college-"

I pulled her into a hug. "No…I don't. if I do ill find time but right now…my baby and its mother comes first."

She blushed. "Your not serious…"

"Absolutely…" I smiled.

Determined and ready….

For anything.

**Alright I think im going to leave it at that. Ill get to ch 15 probably soon, if not tomorrow then after exams and shizzzz lol. Anyways hope you enjoyed.**

**Stay cool! Which that's easy since you always are! Lol**

**Review~**

**Fun Facts**

**1.) Michael has always wanted to be a dad**

**2.) Shay may act strong but she is scared out of her mind.**

**-MIKI-**


	15. Chapter 15: Blessed Times

**Hi guys!**

**Claire Collins: Eve was holding the test and saw the results first then she handed it to her daughter and that's when Shay found out…..**

**Anyways im back for another chapter. I hope you guys like cause this chapter will be some what good lol. I hope.**

**Enjoy n Review!**

**Chapter 15**

**Shay**

Its been two weeks. Two weeks since I told Michael. In those two weeks a lot he's changed a lot. He went from a young man who was just a boyfriend to a man that's now a father and a boyfriend. Its odd to see Michael every minute of everyday now since we already moved into this apartment he bought for us with his supposed school money which I hate that he did it but I secretly like it….

The apartment has two bedrooms and one bath. A nice open kitchen along with a wide open area where the dinning room table will be going. We havent officially moved everything in yet, just the stuff we need. We decided to wait till we tell our parents about the baby before moving in more stuff. Telling our folks that we are living together is easy but telling them im pregnant and he's the baby's daddy….that's tough.

"So my sweet are you ready yet?" Michael asked as he came out of our room, fiddling with his sleeve button on his dress shirt.

"Yeah. Why are you wearing a suit? We're only seeing our family."

"Its not just our family anymore Shay…its our families combined!" Michael beamed. "You look beautiful bu the way." He complimented as he hugged my waist. I gave him a small smile then a frown. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive." He replied before laying a sweet kiss on my lips. I pulled away after a long kiss. I looked at the big room we were standing in now which was the living room and had a thought. "We need furniture."

"We also need to pack up some stuff too. But we can worry about that later." he smiled. "After the big news is out."

"Michael….should we tell them about my risk?"

"Nope because your not….and if you keep thinking like I do….good things will come your way. I mean you see we are in a good apartment right?"

"Yes an apartment that you paid for with your hard earned college money." I frowned. He sighed before grabbing my face in a gentle way.

"Do not you dare worry about this place…or money. I know what I did seems wrong to you but it felt right for me. You and my baby deserve the best! I still have money in my savings account so its okay."

I pulled away from him in irritation. My back towards him. "How can you be so calm… we are parents….new parents…we haven't even gone shopping for a crip….or gone to get an ultra sound." I frowned. " I should of realized sooner that I was pregnant so at least then we would have time to prepare. What kind of mother am I for not knowing that I had a child in me. I didn't go to regular check ups…..I don't even know if the baby is okay…" I gulped the incoming tears back, hoping I wouldn't burst. Just when I wanted to break I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I looked up at Michael. "Our baby is fine. We are young to be parents but whatever comes at us I know we came make it through." He turned me around towards him. "We will do this. Stop fretting over the past and look on to the future. This is our chance and time to do things right Shay. Lets embrace this new journey in life with smiles and warm welcomes." Michael smiled at me.

I couldn't help but to smile. "Alright you win."

"Of course I do. What is life without the big adventures that are set out for us?"

"A dull life…." I answered him.

"Correct!" He enthused which made me laugh. "Now theres that beautiful laugh and smile I miss." He smiled as he kissed me quick before hugging my hand with his. "Now lets be off."

I smiled at him. "Alright!"

"Why hello Shay! Come on in dear. Your parents are already here." Claire smiled as she let us in. I followed Michael as he led me to the living room. I saw my parents sitting on one couch, then Shane sitting on the other, Claire in the middle of sitting down. Michael's older twin siblings were no where to be seen and my brother were in the back yard playing with the youngest twins. I breathed in and out when we were gestured to sit down. We did so on the third couch that was part of the living room set.

Michael grabbed my hand before speaking. H looked at his parents as well as mine with determination in his eyes. "We have something to tell you guys…" I stared at my parents and at Michael's. both of us had their undivided attention, which im not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I was about to continue when Michael blurted. "We're getting married."

My eyes grew wide in shock. Our folks resembled my eyes. Our jaws dropped as we stared at Michael.

"You what!?" Shane was the first to recover. Michael nodded.

"And… we're having a baby." He added. I kept my jaw opened and eyes wide, not believing that Michael just ambushed our folks with not just one but two attacks of news.

Claire stared at me as if she was trying to find my baby bump. Although for an odd reason I hardly have one. Shane was wide eyeing his son in shock. My mother wasn't really surprised about the pregnancy but the marriage came as of a shock to her. My father looked pissed as ever. His face was deep red. His eyes were filled with anger as they peered at Michael. "This had better be a joke…" My dad growled through gritted teeth

Michael shook his head.

"But you two are so young!" Claire pointed out. She didn't bother hiding her puzzlement.

"This cant be happening…. Your eighteen….she's seventeen…." Shane shook his head in disappointment.

My dad got to his feet to grab Michael's shirt before lifting him up off the couch. "How dare you get my daughter pregnant!" He yelled.

"Michael cool it! That's my son!"

"Yeah and she's my daughter!" He snapped at Shane. I started to rise when my mother held me at bay. She calmly separated my father and boyfriend before she gently grabbed my dad's face. "Violence isn't the answer now sit down and clam down."

My dad looked like he was going to go his own way and kill my boyfriend but he sighed before taking a seat on the couch I lowered myself back down as my mother sat beside my dad. Michael fixed his collar as he sat back down.

"Now we need to be settle. No yelling. No shouting and no violence….boys…" She stared at Shane and my dad. Leave it to my mom to keep the peace considering her teen years when she was the only person to freak out the most about things. She looked at us both. She gave us a focused stare as if she was trying to figure us out. "Michael you never mentioned marrying my daughter."

Michael smiled. "Well the idea was always with me since fourteen but at that time we were too young….so I figured since we're moving in together it would be a perfect time to be engaged. And parents as well. Plus I want my kid to be born with married parents. I had this dream since I was fourteen and I planned to make it a reality."

My dad scoffed. "You've got some nerve boy."

Michael sighed. "Sir I don't want just sex from your daughter, and if I did I would of never befriended her…. And Michael you should know me by now. You should know that im not the type of person to just get it and run…"

My dad laughed. "What about the time you dumped my daughter?"

Dad just had to bring that up didn't he? Michael stared intently at my dad then at me, then back at my dad. " I was sixteen then, too stupid to realize what I had what love really was… Michael please understand that I do love your daughter….so please I ask you this….could I please have your daughters hand in marriage….?"

My dad observed him for a long while before sighing. "Its her choice, either way I have no say. But I do give you my blessings."

My mother smiled. " You have my blessings as well."

Shane stayed silent. All he did was glance at his son then looked down at the floor. Claire took his hand before smiling. "You have our blessings as well."

**Michael**

"So when were you going to fill me in on this whole marriage thing?" Shay asked me. I looked down at her as I dropped my base ball in the box. We were in my room, packing up my things.

"Honestly I had no idea I was going to that…" I confessed. I looked down at her. "It was the right time to announce it even if we weren't really engaged. Sorry for that."

"Don't be. Its only right that we get engaged. I mean since a year old we've been inseparable." Shay noted. I smiled.

"Looks like I have to get another box." I frowned.

"No…I'll get it-"

"No way. You don't lift anything while pregnant." I ordered before marching out the door. I got to the living room to see my father frowning. He was holding a picture of some sort. His eyes looked a little sad. "Dad…"

His head shot up to see me. Once he saw me he quickly recovered himself. As he got up he sat the picture down then smiled at me. "Yes…."

"Are you okay?"

He smiled. "Just remembering the old days. Thrity-four and im already a granddad." He sighed.

"Well look on the bright side, you wont be like grand pa and be an old fart who spends his days sleeping."

My dad chuckled at that. "Yeah…. Did you need any help?"

I gave him a smile. "If you want to help me grandpa…"

"Call me that again and you die."

I laughed. "Deal…"

**Alright I shall stop it here…..you can tell Shane is really having trouble with his son moving out. Next chapter you will see what he's going though and get some Claire and Shane POVs but do not get used to those POVs this story is based on the kids. Which mean Shay and Michael.**

**Anyways…. Farewell for now!**

**Review and I hope you enjoyed!**

**-MIKI-**


	16. Chapter 16:Saki's Fears Turns Into Tears

**Hey guys! So this chapter will be awesome…like really! So since I been picking on Mitzuki too much I think I might pick on Saki this chapter probably the next to not sure but this chapter you will see Claire and Shane's POVs but not how I told you in the last chap….you'll see.**

**Review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

**Saki**

"_Saki…answer this problem." Mr. Copal ordered. I picked up my book to see the math problem. _

"_Umm….8?"_

"_No." he sighed, irritated. "Its 10." He growled. I frowned as everyone but my sister laughed. Mr. Copal my fifth grade teacher was young, he was my dad's age, he has a temper on him for sure. "See me after class Saki."_

"_Okay…."_

_The school bell rang for dismissal I was going for the door when my teacher grabbed my shoulder a little to tightly. "Miss Collins…." _

_My sister stayed put at my side till I told her to go ahead. When she was gone and the classroom was empty I stared at the teacher. _

_Mr. Copal smiled as he guided me to his desk. "Now lets talk shall we…." He sat in his chair as he pulled me over to him. Between his legs. I felt chills go down my spin. _

"_Sir…im not that good at math but im trying-" his hands are what made me stop. I felt his hands under my skirt, touching my legs. I manage to step back. "Anyways I been getting help from my sister so I hope to be better soon-"_

_He got close to me before laying his hands on my shoulders. "Its okay Saki…..im not mad. Really."_

_I kept still as his hands slid past my arms and got to my chest. At that moment I felt really scared. I knew I had to do something. I kicked his shin before racing towards the door. I was close to it when I felt my head jerk forward hard enough that my lip busted on the door handle. I fell to my knees, covering my lip. I looked up to see Mr. Copal staring down at me. "Now im mad you stupid bitch…"_

My eyes flooded open as I awoke. I sat up to see light shining in my room. It was just a dream…..well another flashback. I looked down at my chest. Remembering the feel of that mans hands. I cant face him. "Saki…time to get ready." My mom smiled at me from my open door. I casually covered my mouth as I nodded. Once she was gone I sighed in relief. I got up to see how bad I really was. My lip was swollen. My eye a bit scratched. Under my clothes were worse scars but I choose not to worry about that. I got covered up in new clothes, got my shoes on, put up my hair until I saw the red marks on my neck then I decided it would be best to keep my hair down.

On my way to school my sister didn't notice. Neither did my family. As long as they don't know then I'll be fine. I can handle this anyways. At least I hope.

"Good morning kids." Our teacher greeted as we filed in. once I passed him he smiled at me. "Good morning Saki…."

I froze in my walk. I felt sick as I recalled what happened yesterday. My body was shaking, I knew I should just act casual but how could I when I have to face this man. "Saki?" My sister pulled on my arm. "What's with you. Come on."

"Yes do go." The teacher smiled. I hugged my books to my chest, covering myself up just incase. I followed my sister to my seat.

"What's with you? Since yesterday you've been strange…."

I looked at my sister. "Must be the weather." I laughed it off.

Hoping that this could all just go away…..

Of course it wouldn't though.

"Okay Saki what's up these days?" My brother asked as he sat beside me on the porch swing. Almost two months this has been going on. I wish it would stop, so my family could be at peace. Im nothing but a waste of space. Maybe the teacher is right. _your nothing but a stupid shit. _His words melted in my head as I thought about it. I hugged my legs closer to my chest.

"How's the baby?" I asked. Changing the subject.

"She's due any day now."

"The apartment?"

"Great…now how's school…."

"Fine." I lied. I got up. "Talk to you later." I told him

"Wait…where are you headed?" he asked.

"School work." I responded, going inside heading straight to my room. I closed my door. I went to my mirror to get a good look at me.

"_Your stupid!"_

"_You bitch…"_

"_That's right you're a naughty little girl….I better teach you a lesson."_

I felt anger boil from within. Sorrow filled my body. Hatred poured out. I grabbed my brush and threw it at the mirror, making it shatter all over. I grabbed a piece of glass and stabbed it in my arm, my shoulder, my legs. I took off all my clothes and stabbed my tummy multiple times till I realized what I was doing. Crying. I was crying mentally, and I finally broke down. I collapsed on the glass, ignoring the pain and cried. _what has he done to me? Who am I? I feel filthy. Damn it…._ I covered my face, not caring that my hands were bloody, I didn't care about anything….not since that man… in the middle of my crying I heard the door open. "Saki mom says its-" Then my sisters voice followed. I uncovered my face, smearing blood all over in the process. My sisters eyes were wide as she walked in. "What are you doing naked…..and with blood all over you."

I started to get up but was brought down due to the glass in my legs. I felt light headed all of a sudden. "Mitzuki…" She ran to my side as I fell. I landed in her arms. She covered me with a blanket before picking me up.

"Hang on Saki…"

My vision was blurry. My eyes felt heavy.

I guess I lost to much blood…..

**Shane**

I was sitting Alyssa down when a scream up above came out. We all looked at each other, stunned.

"Daddy! Mommy!:" I heard Mitzuki yell. Claire was already running up. I followed, I heard the footsteps of others too.

I heard Claire scream and saw her collapse to her knees with her mouth covered. I got to her.

"What is it Claire!?" I asked. She pointed with a shaken hand. I turned to where she pointed. My eyes widened when I saw Mitzuki holding Saki in her arms. Saki's body half exposed. Glass was shattered, I thought I heard something but I never expected this. Mitzuki was in tears. "She isn't breathing!" She sobbed as she held Saki close to her. "Daddy….what do I do!?" She asked. I carefully made my way over. I got Saki out of her arms, laid her on the bed then pot Mitzuki up. After, I got to Saki and uncovered her to see something a father should never see. I covered my mouth as I saw Saki's body covered in stabs, cuts, bruises, even cigarette burns?

I felt Michael standing beside me. I turned to him. "Get Mitz and the kids out of her…."

"What about mom?"

I looked over at Claire who was still on the floor with shock still at her door. "Take her too. Don't let Alyssa and Sam see this…."

Michael nodded. He got Claire up then some how managed to get the little twins to help Claire off. Michael came back for Mitzuki, who refused to go.

"No! She's my sister! Let go!" She fought. Michael kept a hold of her though. "Michael let go!" She screamed as she held out her hand to her sister. "Don't make me leave! Shes my sister!" She cried. After she was gone I kneeled down to her.

"What the hell happened to you…." I asked myself.

A few minutes passed before hearing sirens from a distance.

Michael must of called 911.….

**Mitzuki**

It took me hours just to see her again but when I finally did I saw her wrapped up. Her legs, im sure her tummy and chest. Her arms. Her face. I noticed some red marks on her neck. Where did those come from? I sat at her bedside and took her hand in mine. I gripped it tight but gently. Is this what you felt Saki? Misery, pain, scared of losing the sister that's been so dear to you? I felt pain fill me enough to let my tears escape. "Saki…What happened to make you do this?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't answer.

_Dear god…if there is one…please help her…..don't kill off the only one who understands and accepts me….don't take my best friend away….I beg you….._

"Ill give up anything for you…just please let her live." I begged.

I felt a grip in my hand. I looked up to see my sisters eyes opening. At this time my dad and Michael were here. My mom is still to shocked to handle being here, she stayed home with the little ones. "Saki…." I called out.

"Mitzuki…." She voiced as she tried sitting up, moaning in pain as she did. I helped her into a sitting position then stared at her.

"Saki…..your okay right?"

"I-I guess…."

"Good." I grabbed her collar of her gown. "What the hell were you thinking! You could of really died!"

She pushed me off which was unlike her. She cringed a bit then looked at me. "Maybe I wanted to…."

"What?"

"I cant live in this body anymore…not after-"

"After what?"

She didn't get a chance to answer since my dad, Michael and my teacher? Came in. "Hey Saki guess who we found!" My dad smiled.

"Your teacher, he was visiting a friend when we told him you were here." Michael mentioned. I looked at my teacher than at my sister. I frowned. Her face was in shock, and pale. Her eyes were huge, like owl eyes. Her body was shaking a little.

"Get out…."

"What?" Michael frowned.

"Saki?" Dad cocked his head.

"Miss Saki I was wondering what happened. I was concerned that you wouldn't be at school since this happened-"

"Get out!" Saki yelled as she stared at him with eyes of anger. "Get out! Now!" She continued.

"Saki?" Shane edged towards her.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled. She started to back away. When Michael inched towards us Saki screamed and grabbed whatever was near her, which was a book. She threw it towards them. "Get out! Get out!" She screamed louder. My brother and father backed away, stunned. I stood up and held out my hands, telling her I wont hurt her. I got my arms around her in a protective way, holding her still as she jerked in my arms. "Get out!" She started to cry. "Leave me alone! Get out…."

I looked at my father and brother as they looked hurt. They proceeded out. The teacher however kept staring, like he was taking her clothes off in his mind. "Hey!" I snapped at him, bringing him back to reality. "She said get out." The teacher froze then nodded before walking out.

I let her go slowly. "Your okay now Saki. The man's gone…."

Saki wiped her eyes, then hugged her legs, cringed at the pain.

"What was that all about?"

"That man….." She started. Tears formed in her eyes. "That man…." She looked at me. "For month….has been raping me, beating me, and playing with me…."

I sat frozen at her words. Remembering those times where she had to stay after school. Thinking she was safe with him. Safe enough to leave her. All this time she said not a word to me, though im her sister, I should know when somethings wrong. Her talking stopped. Her voice was muted for a while. Her actions in class as the teacher got close to her. She was showing the signs, I just didn't see them till now. "Saki…."

"Don't tell daddy….mama or Michael…..don't tell nobody….." She cried.

"I have to….this man has to be put in prison!" I noticed the red marks on her neck. "Did that man put those marks there?"

She nodded.

I widened my eyes. "Those were hickeys….not bruises. You never fell out of a tree…"

She shook her head, crying. "He threaten to get me expelled if I didn't stay….."

I laid my hand on her hand. "Oh Saki….why didn't you tell me sooner!?" I choked.

"I-I didn't want to admit it….I was too ashamed…." She wiped her eyes again. I pulled her into my arms.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes I do….its all my fault….I set him off some how…..I did this…" She blurted in sobs. Tears soaking her cheeks. Her cries made my heart break. Soon enough I started to cry with her.

I held her tight and close.

"Its not Saki….none of this is…" I managed to let out in the midst of crying.

Saki shook her head before she cried onto my chest. "I did this…..im at fault…." I laid her head in the crane of my neck. I held her as she sobbed. Sobbing myself. I couldn't protect her. What sister am I if I cant protect her?

"Hey…is it safe to come in?" Dad asked. I closed my book I was reading.

"Yes….she finally went to sleep…."Dad, Michael and mom shuffled in. "Mom I didn't expect to see you…"

"Michael and Shane told me what happened." mom said as she went to my sisters side. She laid a hand on her forehead, at that time she saw the marks on her neck. "What are those?" She asked.

I sucked in a breath. "You better sit for this." I told them. They sat as did I.

"Saki didn't want me to tell you but….." I paused for a moment, recollecting myself. "She acted that way because our teacher set her off."

"Huh?" Michael cocked his head.

I looked away. "Do you guys remember when she was silent for a year, after what our father did?"

"How could I forget." My mom said.

"Such a sad year." My dad added.

"It was a terrible year…" Michael threw out his cents.

"Why do you bring that up Mitz?" dad asked.

I looked at them. "She became silent recently, now recall all the times I told you guys Saki had to stay after school….. And then remember how she acted towards you two along with the teacher…. Put that all together."

It took sometime but Michael's eyes grew wide. "Your not saying…."

My dad caught up. "He wouldn't….."

My mother gasped. "He did…"

I nodded and stood. I stroked Saki's cheek. "For a whole month…..she's been to make stay after school. How? He threatened to expel her."

Dad shot up in out rage. "He cant do that!-"

"But he did….those stab marks were from her…we were so indulged with our own lives that….we didn't see the signs. Her muting herself, wearing more clothes then needed. Never really ate, didn't want to go to school….. She told me she wanted to die…."

My family's eyes grew wide. "Now she blames herself for everything that man has done."

Silence filled the air…as we all stared at our sleeping Saki….

Now what?

**I must say…..this is the most teary chapter I've written so far. Lol hoped you guys liked it. Anyways stay tuned for my next chapter!**

**-MIKI-**


	17. Chapter 17: The Savior Sanji

**Helloo guys so I decided that I might gradually slide out of the Michael and Shay story and onto the twin girls… since this is Adventurous Life and it doesn't specify…..what do you guys think? Let me know in your Reviews Please! I really need your inputs!**

**Okay here we go!**

**Chapter 17**

**Saki**

"So they said your could go home tomorrow." My mom smiled as me. I shifted my eyes to her then looked at my bandaged arms. Its been a few days since I got here. It hasn't been easy since my family found out. At this point I hate but love my sister at the same time. I hate her for telling them but love her because she did.

"Saki… you okay?" My mom asked with concern in her voice. I looked at her.

"Im fine…."

She smiled.

"Do I have to go back…."

"What?"

"To school…."

She said nothing for a few moments, then spoke. "Your dad doesn't want you too…..but I think you should…."

I shook my head. "No. I cant. He will surely kill me…."

She took a hold of my hand with a smile on her face. "Saki, he wont. Not when your in school. Once schools over Mitzuki will surely walk with you. I will be picking you both up."

"Mom please don't make me go….I cant face him…."

"You can and you will…."

She wasn't kidding when she said that…..

The next day was hell. When I arrived to class I saw a note on my desk. Opening it I saw in big letters. 'You whore.'

"What the hell?" Mitzuki snatched the paper from my hand then crumpled it up before staring at our classmates. "Who wrote this stupid note!?"

A girl stood up, arms folded. "We all did. Did you hear that Mr. Copal is in trouble….because of her!" She pointed to me. "That little tramp made him get in trouble."

"You don't know jack shit Hailey!" Mitzuki yelled. I grabbed her arm. I stared at the kids in the class who were glaring at me.

"We do so. The principle told us. Saki was involved with a teacher." Hailey announced.

"And he's older than you!" A girl beside Hailey shrieked.

"That's just gross! Your like in fifth grade!" A boy gagged at the thought.

"I didn't-" I started.

"You did. Preparing for middle school already? You already have the reputation for it." Hailey glared with an evil smirk. The kids laughed. Mitzuki stalked up to her before punching her so hard that she fell back to the ground.

Hailey got up and pushed Mitzuki back. Mitzuki grabbed her hair and slammed the girls head in a desk. That led onto the whole class getting into the fight. Mitzuki was about to get hit when the door opened and Mr. Copal came in. We all got into our seats except for Mitzuki.

"Mitzuki please take your seat. You too Saki." He ordered.

I stood beside Mitzuki, clutching her arm hoping that will keep her at bay.

"Don't tell her what to do." Mitzuki yelled, making him stop in his tracks. He turned to us.

"Excuse me?"

Mitzuki wiped the blood off her mouth as Hailey stood. "You cant talk to a teacher like that!"

Mitzuki turned to her. "Go bleach something Barbie doll!" She snapped before looking back at the teacher. "Your blaming this whole thing on Saki…arent you?"

"Mitzuki…please don't…" I started to bed but stopped when I saw anger in her eyes. She was in no mood for my pleads.

"This is not the place nor time to talk. Now take your seat."

"No."

"Mitzuki you have some nerve to back talk me."

"You going to hit me like you did to my sister!?" She asked with anger. "Im ready you old fart! Unlike my sister I will kick your ass back!"

"That's it go to the office!"

"Bite me!" She screamed. She grabbed her bag and stormed out, slamming the door.

I flinched then jumped when Mr. Copal called me. "S-sir?"

"Sit now."

I silently took my seat, fearing the worst out of him if I didn't. It was around lunch time when I saw my sister back. "Hey. You okay?" I asked as she sat in her seat.

"I hate that principle."

"What?"

"She's not firing him."

"Huh? How do you know this?"

"Mom and dad were up there talking with her. I heard dad shouting then mom threatening."

"That's…big."

"The principle…..is suspending you….."

My mouth dropped when I heard that. What did I do to get that punishment. "Serves her right. Dumb slut." I heard a girl whisper to her friend behind me. I felt tears forming. I clutched my pencil before standing up, my bangs covering my eyes.

"Saki?" Mitzuki stood beside me.

I kept hearing the whispers of my classmates all around me. Even my teacher. I stared at my pencil. Transfixed on it. "Why…?"

"Why what?"

"Why am I being bullied…..why am I being hurt…when….when that bastard hurt me more!" I stabbed the desk, making a loud banging sound, which got all eyes on me. I didn't care. Eyes stared as I kept stabbing at my desk. Picturing his face made me stab it even hard till the pencil was snatched away. I looked up to see Mr. Copal standing in front of me.

"We do not damage property Saki." He informed. "You should see me after class…."

The lunch bell finally rang and I eventually took my seat at an empty table. My sister sat across from me. She smiled then frown. "Look im staying with you after class. So don't worry."

"I don't care anymore…." I said. "If he wants to….then fine….im done fighting."

"No your not."

I frowned at my untouched plate. "I cant take this anymore….."

"I know you cant. And summer is just around the corner."

I looked up at her then smiled when she did. "We'll get through this."

"Hey Saki!" A boy who looked like he was in seventh grade leaned on the table as he was close against me. "So I hear you've been around…. I was wondering if-" The boy didn't finish because he was shoved away by a sixth grader. The boy put his tray down at the head of the table. He was turned to the older boy, who was now pissed.

"Hey sixth grader do you know who I am!?"

The sixth grade boy shoved his hands in his pockets. "Daniel Corban right? You're the most popular in seventh grade…..Look dude I don't care, you were in my way."

"Well I was talking to my friend you jerk…."

The sixth grade boy looked down at both of us then looked back at him. At this point everyone was staring. "Really? It seemed to me you were harassing the poor girl."

Daniel went to my side and grabbed my arm to pull me up. "Well im not. Come on Saki." He pulled hard on me but I attempted to pull back.

"Let go of me!" I ordered. When his grip tightened I yelped. "Ow! Stop!"

"Come on now! You already gave it to your teacher so why not give it to me…." Daniel said. I felt hot, angered, and embarrassed. I glanced at Mitzuki, who looked like she wanted to kill him.

The sixth grader stared at me then kicked Daniel right in the man spot, making Daniel let go of me. "She said let go. You depth?

"You bastard." Daniel groaned before getting to his feet. "How dare you interfere with upper levels!"

"One. Im interfering with a lower and upper. So the levels seem senseless to use….and two when I see a moron wanting to get into a girls pants when shes only in fifth grade I kind of see it as wrong and needs to be stopped. Now leave."

Daniel's face turned angrier. His hands were in fists. "I should kill you here and now!"

The sixth grader didn't look scared. Hell he barley moved when Daniel came at him with a punch. The sixth grader proceeded to grab his wrist and flip him on his back then step on his hand. "I said leave."

Daniel got up. "Ill remember this." He looked at me. "Saki…..you're a dead girl!" He declared before storming off. My mouth kept still as my eyes shifted to the boy. He was looking at me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Saki?" Miztuki questioned when I didn't answer. Great. Im more of a target than ever now. And it was his fault. I clenched my fists.

I stalked up to the kid before giving him a sucker punch, making him fall on his butt. He looked up at me with shock. "Why did you do that!? I could of handled it myself!" I screamed at him.

He gazed at me then snarled as he got up. "I was saving you!"

"I didn't need it you….person!"

"It sure looked like it! You ungrateful brat!"

"And you're a interfering moron!"

He glared at me before shaking his head. "And here I thought I was doing you a favor….."

"Well I didn't need one…."

"Fine. don't come crying to me when your ass is in trouble!" He retorted, grabbed his tray and sat at the far end of the table. Alone. I frowned at him.

"Wow that was a heated fight….." Mitzuki said. She smirked at me. I stared at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. It just looks like you feel for him…"

"Like hell I will I don't even know the guy…..hopefully I never will."

Mitzuki smiled. "Never say never. He could be your future boyfriend someday.

I scoffed. "When pigs fly maybe."

**Sanji**

"Sanji if you don't start doing your work you'd be held back. Understand." My teacher said. I nodded.

"Yes. I do." I told her. I stalked towards the door. "I'll try hard."

"I keep hearing it but I never see it." She said.

I rolled my eyes as I left the class. I stretched my arms, walking the halls to the car pool. _Man that teacher is a nag_. I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by screaming from a nearby classroom. It was up ahead. I ran to the door that on the side there was screaming. I looked in the small window to see a teacher forcing a student on the desk. It was a her. Her clothes were almost off. She was stuggling. Looking in, squinting I noticed it was the girl from the café. I gasped. "What the hell!?" I muttered. I dropped my bag and tried to pull the door open, but it was locked. Shit. I proceeded to run to the car pool area to see a car, a middle sized woman was standing beside it, along with the girl that was with the other one earlier. They probably wont be much of use. I went back to my bag. Grabbed a pocket knife. "Lets hope this will do it."

I heard a scream and thud. Looking in the window I saw the girl on the floor now. Her hair covered her face. The man who hovered her cupped his mouth before coming to the door. I quickly hid in the shadows, watching the man rush out. I quickly slid in the door before it locked itself and rushed to the girl.

Kneeling I moved her hair to see blood gushing on her head. Looking her over I saw her shirt was halfway done, reaviling some bruises on her torso, and chest. I looked at her neck to see fresh bite marks. I took off my jacket to cover her exposed body and picked her up. I got her over my shoulder than made my escape. I raced to the end of the street only to see my brothers car approaching.

It stopped with a screech. He rolled the window down. "What the hell did you do?"

"Long story." I told him, putting the girl in and my bag. I got in before laying her head on my lap.

"It better be a good story!" My brother said as he pulled away.

"So a man was abusing her?" my brother asked, he looked down at the girl that laid still on the couch.

"Not just abusing Caleb. He was trying to have his way with her!" I told him as I dabbed her forehead, gently.

"At a school? How could that be?" Caleb laughed. "Kid you've been smelling too much markers."

"I have not! Idiot. Im telling the truth damn it."

"Right well when Karen gets here you better tell that story." As soon as that was said my sister entered our house. She walked in, humming a cheery tone. "Im home!" She sang as she entered the living room only to stop.

She dropped her bag. "What the-"

"I can explain." I told her.

"So What do we do with her now?" Karen asked. Looking at the girl.

"Well we have to wait for her to wake up." Caleb said. "Although we need to call her family so they wont worry."

Just when he said that the girl stirred with a pain filled moan. Once her eyes were open I greeted her. "Hey."

Her eyes widened. She sat up quickly only to hold her head. "Owwww…."

"Careful. You fell."

She looked at me, then at my siblings with a fear in her eyes, especially when she saw Caleb. "W-Where am I."

"Your at my house. I brought you here."

"You…what?"

"See I saw you and that man…..he left so I took the chance to get you out of there."

Her face turned red as she covered her mouth. She took her hand away then frowned at me. "Did you see anything?" She asked.

I nodded.

She looked away with sad eyes. Those eyes filled with tears.

"What's the matter…."

"Nothing…." She muttered, wiping her eyes.

"Sweetheart what's your name?" My sister asked.

"Saki. Saki Collins."

Saki….. What a lovely name. a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Amazing.

"Im Sanji." I smiled. "These two are Caleb and Karen. Their my siblings."

Saki stared at us then looked at the clock that sat on the coffee table. She gasped and got to her feet. I got up to cover her with the blanket. She looked at me confused for only a few moments till she looked down then pulled the blanket over her. "Where's my shirt!?" She asked.

"In the wash. There was blood on it."

"You couldn't of given her one of your shirts?" Karen asked, getting to her feet.

"W-well I could of…but I didn't want to…ummm well see anymore of her. Its rude to look at a girl when she has no shirt on." I blushed. "Sorry." I apologized to Saki.

Saki gave me a small smile. "Its okay. May I use your phone."

"Go ahead." Caleb handed her our cordless. She grabbed it then walked over to the hall that leads to the front door.

A few minutes later she came back. "My dad is on his way soon."

"We could of dropped you off."

She shook her head. "Thank you but no. I hardly know you."

"So. Anyways lets get you a shirt." I grabbed her hand to lead her to my room. I got a clean sweater and handed it to her. "Here. Its clean I swear."

She chuckled. Dropped the blanket, I noticed her tummy was wrapped up in bandages along with her chest and arms. I looked at her face when the sweater covered her. Her face looked small. Her eyes were deep brown. Her hair brown. Her skin was tan. And I noticed she was Asian. "So are you Japanese?" I asked.

"Half. My biological dad was Japanese."

"So…how old are you?"

"10.…11 in May."

I nodded. "So you in fifth grade?"

"Sadly." She sat on my bed. I joined her.

"Who was that guy?"

She stayed silent. She hugged one of her legs and laid her chin on her kneecap. I noticed some scars on her legs. You know for a 10 year old she has nice legs. I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it…." She looked at me. "Where's your parents?"

"A car crash last year. They died."

She stared at me then frowned at the floor. "Sorry…."

"Not a problem….so in the café….were you really that upset?"

She looked at me. "Huh?"

"When you yelled at me…."

"Oh that. Well im just now more of a target than I already am."

"Target?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me…please." I begged. She stared at me then at the floor.

"Just kids blaming me for something I didn't do…."

"What did you not do?"

She took a while responding, a long while that I figured she wouldn't answer but she spoke up. "I didn't start anything with my teacher…."

I widened my eyes. "So you're the girl everyone's talking about."

She gave me a small broken smile. "Guilty…."

I laid a hand on her shoulder. "Wanna play video games?"

She looked taken aback for a minute. "What?"

"Play some video games with me." I pulled her up and over to my TV. I sat her down before I took my seat. I handed her a controller with a smile.

"Better play good you hear? Or ill kick your ass."

She smiled. "You wish…"

**I end this chapter here but more to come. Okay so tell me if you want me to start doing the sisters stories? If so then there will be a time skip. Probably after Michael's and Shays baby is born which will be in the next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed our newest characters! Love ya'll! **

**-MIKI-**


	18. Chapter 18: Welcom Michael Collins

**Hey guys! Im back for more, been having trouble thinking of how to do this chapter but I think I finally found it….hope I can wing it lol.**

**I hope you enjoy! Trust me this story will go on for a while.**

**Reviews would be great right about know :3**

**Chapter 18**

**Shay**

Its been a week since my due date passed. My baby wont come out. It worries me. The doctors say its normal and I shouldn't worry but doctors also say I might die along with the baby.

Looking at my now husband who's getting his tie in place I frowned. I looked away. He knows my life is at risk but what he doesn't know is his baby might die as well.

"Ready to go?" Michael asked me looking down at me with a smile. I stood up, admiring my new husband. I still couldn't believe we got married, without those fancy weddings my mother always wanted for me, when I never wanted it. Michael knew that so we decided to go to city hall to be wed. im glad we did too. I groped his tie then started to fix it. "You suck at putting on ties you know?"

He laughed. "Glad I have you then." His words daggered me in the heart, even though they were supposed to make me happy. I smoothed out his tie in a slow fashion. What if I die? What if our baby dies? Michael must of heard my thoughts, since he grabbed my hand, making me look up at him.

"Don't be scared Shay. Im right here, all the way. Your fine." He said before kissing my lips. He smiled down. "We should get going. Our folks will kill us if we missed this."

I gave him a small smile. He kissed my head before heading for the door. I started to fall behind when I felt a sharp pain coming from my belly. I held onto the couch to keep me on my toes. The pain was there for only a minute then it vanished.

"Shay?" I saw Michael looking back with great concern. I stood straight with a smile. I made my way to him.

"Im fine. Lets go see our sisters graduate." I winked as I led him out.

Once settled in the school café I felt another jolt of pain. The pain has been continuous since we left. I held my tummy. Damn this one hurt. I closed my eyes hoping I could just shake it off.

"Hey honey you okay?" My dad asked as he rubbed my back. I nodded at him. I felt hot all of a sudden, it must be the room. I opened my eyes to see a old lady standing. She held the mic to her mouth. "Welcome, parents and siblings to this magnificent event of your fifth graders going up into the world. We hope you enjoy." She smiled as she walked off the stage. Another lady came out, holding a piece of paper in one hand and a mic in the other. There were other adults there. One man stood out from the rest.

I nudged Michael. "Isnt that man Saki's teacher?" I asked pointing at the guy who was talking to a young woman, who stood next to him.

Michael made a face, a face of disgust. "Yeah that's the guy."

"My what a crowed." The lady smiled at us. "My name is Mrs. Ross, I am the vice principle and you guys have already met Mrs. Turner our principle. I an these other teachers are here to support and congratulate the graduates of our 5th graders. Here we have Mrs. Fossil, Mr. Dean, Ms. Grande, and Mr. Copal. We will now be calling the names of students."

The lady began with the A's. The kids filed out, shaking the teachers hands then off the stage. It went on like this for a while. When she got to the C's my pain increased. I laid my elbows on my thighs before holding my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my back. "You okay sweetie?" Michael asked. I nodded. I have to keep it together. The pain is just probably another pregnancy thing. I sat back in my chair just in time to see my twin sisters walk the stage. We all clapped for them as they shook the teachers hand. Saki was a bit hesitant on shaking Mr. Copal's hand but did so. She then joined her sister as they walked the stage. A pain filling hour later and we were finally done. The twins ran up to us with big smile. "Did you see us!" Mitzuki asked her parents and brother. "It was so cool!"

"Just think it'd be more exciting once you graduate high school." Shane said. Claire nodded while her daughter jumped up and down like a hyper energized bunny.

Saki although smiled, stayed quiet, totally opposite to her sister. Saki stared up at Michael then at me, she frowned at me. "Hey. Shay." She greeted.

I smiled. "Hi. Congratulations." I said. For some reason with the room being almost empty I still felt hot. Hot enough that sweat come off my forehead when I wiped my head. Was it always this hot in here? Saki stared at me as if she knew what I was going through but she just went to her parents and started talking.

Thank god.

Another week passed with this pain eating me, this fever wouldn't go away, nausea takes me over at any given moment along with vomiting, diarrhea…..Michael finally caught on what has been up with me. Tonight he was making sure he was taking care of me. He was on the phone with his boss. I hated that he was doing it but there was no talking him out of it.

"Yes. Sorry sir but my wife is sick." Michael said. Pause. "Yes sir. Thank you sir." Michael hung up. "So how long have you had constipation?"

I shrugged. I held the blanket over me, more hoping it would settle these chills and shaking I've been having. Michael sat beside me. "We should call the doctor."

"Its late though."

"Don't care. He said he makes house calls." Michael said as he started dialing the number. He held the phone to his ear and stroked my head as he waited. I laid against his chest, feeling pain in my sides cause of all this shaking. Is it the baby? I sure hope not but it might be.

"Hi this is Michael Collins. You've been a doctor to my wife…Shay Collins, formerly known as Shay Glass." He paused for a minute or two before he spoke. "Yes sir I know how late it is but….I think there's something wrong with the baby…" Another pause. "Yes." Another. "Thank you sir." He said before putting the phone back on the cradle.

"So?" I voiced as I stared up at him.

"The doctor is on his way."

I held my tummy, feeling more pain. I groaned as I leaned over, laying my head on my knees. "Shay you okay?" Michael asked. I shook my head.

"It hurts. It hurts."

"What does baby?"

"My abdomen, my back, my sides. It hurts" I groaned more.

"We should get you in bed." He helped me to my feet but the pain didn't want me to go anywhere. I collapsed in his arms, sharp knives were jabbing inside as the sharp pain came at all angles. "Michael! It hurts." I choked, almost in tears at this point. He stroked my head, holding me up. "Its alright." He picked me up then laid me in our bed. He tucked me in good and tight. "Do you want some food?"

I shook my head. "The pain!" I cried. He felt my head.

"Your fever is high. I'll get you a wash cloth." He said. The phone rang for a bit. "I'll be right back baby." Michael left and as he promised he was back, the phone stuck to his ear. "What do you mean you cant be here till morning?" He asked.

I started to sit up but Michael gently pushed me back down. He covered me back up. "But my wife is sick, she's also pregnant."

Another pause. "She's been having abdominal pain, constipation, high fevers, nausea, vomiting, and diarrhea. She's also having chills and shaking." He informed. He waited, his face looking focused. A long pause lingered till Michael nodded. "Yes. Thank you doctor." He hung up the phone, threw it on the bed then went to me. He started to lift me up till I screamed then he laid me back down. "What!?" He asked, panicked.

"Pain. It hurts." I confessed, sobbing. Michael looked pained but not the pain im in. he cupped his chin for a while till he got the phone.

"Im calling 911."

"Why?" I asked in a whisper.

"Your appendix may be blocked. From what I told the doctor he told me that it may be your appendix. The longer you let it go on the more severe it gets."

I widened my eyes. "But….The baby…."

"Will be fine." He finished before he went to the other room. I heard him tell the people the basics, where we lived, who we were, what is happening at this point. He came back without a phone but a wet cloth. He laid it on my head. "They're on their way." He dabbed another cloth against my cheeks. The cold water felt like heaven.

"Michael…." I whispered.

"Yes."

I smiled at him. "I love you….just know that okay."

He stopped for a moment. His face looked stunned, and a bit scared. He recovered his fearful face in minutes time, he smiled then kissed my lips. "I love you too." He said.

My vision blurred. I was certain that I had a smile on my face as the world went black.

The last thing I heard was…

"Shay!" Michael's voice calling out to me. Then my body went numb, along with my mind….

**Michael**

Hours passed by since I been in this dreadful place. Since I heard the dreadful news. And since I saw the dreadful state that my dear wife was in. My family was still at their houses, it was nearly 3 am. I don't think I should have them here, waiting, fearing the worst, like am now.

Shay's my best friend. My girlfriend. My wife. My life. I cant loose her. Im only 19. She's only 18. We are to young to separate. She's too young to die. Im scared, I admit it. Ive always been scared since she told me about this pregnancy, although I'd never admit it to her. She's already scared enough. She doesn't need my fears along with hers. It would be too much.

"Michael Collins?" A voice spoke. I looked up to see a lady standing in my view. I stood.

"Ma'am?"

The lady smiled. "We got your wife and baby stable. Her appendix was in rough shape, luckily we got her here just in time, a day or two later…it would have been to late for her and the baby."

I smiled at the woman. "She's okay!?"

"For the time being. She has a fever right now, but that's only a side effect of the meds we put her on."

"May I see her?"

The lady looked unsure if she should let me as she stood silent for a long moment before she nodded. "But please….let her rest. These hours are crucial."

"Thank you ma'am."

She led me to Shay's room, once entered I thanked her again. She left with a smile. I got to the chair, beside her bed and lowered. I watched her as she breathed. Her eyes were closed. Her face was more colorful. Her heart monitor beeped loud and clear.

"Sir?" I heard a voice from behind. Another doctor. "Im Betsy Andrews." She was an older lady. Had dirt blond hair. Big blue eyes. Another doctor strolled in behind her. This guy had more blond in his hair, and a hint of brown his eyes. They looked just alike.

"And I'm Aiden. Aiden Glass. I'm your new doctor. This here is my nurse assistant."

"New doctor? What about the doctor I had?"

"Well it seems he was sent over seas. So we were sent in. so this young woman is your wife?"

I nodded.

"Her appendix had to be taken out, along with the baby-" Nurse Andrews said before I made a gasping sound.

"My baby is here!?"

"You didn't know?" Mr. Glass was eyeing his assistant. She shrugged. "I thought the boy knew sir."

"I didn't!"

Betsy smiled. "Come with me then." She grabbed my hand and started for the door I stopped, making her look back at me.

"My wife though-"

Aiden put his hand on my shoulder. "She is well. In a few hours she will be up." He smiled. "Go see your baby girl."

I opened my mouth. Wide. "G-girl?" I stammered as I was pulled out.

I had a girl!

"Here she is." Betsy smiled at me. I stared at the small child. She was in a incubus. Her eyes were opened. She looked healthy. She smiled at me. "Beautiful." I whispered.

"This reminds me when I had my first child."

"Really?"

Betsy nodded. "Summer is her name."

I smiled at her. "Beautiful name."

"Yes my husband thinks so. Anyways what will you name her?"

"Michaela."

Betsy smiled. "Angel of Michael. Great choice. Any middle name."

"Michaela….Joy Collins?"

"How about Faith."

We both scrunched our faces at that. "I think we wont have a middle name. Michaela Collins would do."

Betsy smiled. "May I use your cell. I have to call my folks."

Betsy handed me her phone with a smile. I called then hung up and gave it back to her. "So who's the lucky man who got a girl like you?"

Betsy blushed then smiled. "He's been my best friend since he helped me to the nurses office in second grade. His name is Joshua Andrews. The doctor in charge of your wife is my twin brother believe it or not."

"No wonder you two looked so alike."

Betsy smiled. "Well I should get going. My daughter, son and husband will be here soon to pick me up."

"Isnt it like almost four am?"

"Yes but their early risers." She winked before trotting off. I looked down at my child with a smile.

Welcome to the world Michaela Collins.

**Okay I'll stop there. For those who read my Undying love: Next Generation, you guys will see that Betsy Andrews and her family are new characters. You will see more of the Andrews and Glasses more often. I hope you enjoyed!**

**If you didn't read my undying love series you should so you could smile at Betsy in this story haha. Anyways Review and stay tune!**


	19. Chapter 19: Saki's No End Of Living Hell

**Hello guys. I saw my reviews, let me just say they were amazing. I love this story and since I brought in Betsy I have been reading my undying love saga. Now Betsy in this story is different from my Undying love stories. If that makes sense. It will later. You will also see Summer, Winter, Bailey and a lot of others that were from my previous stories but they wont be the characters that you guys know. Anyways I hope you enjoy! And I realized that I make a lot of spelling mistakes haha. **

**Time skip: 4 years.**

**Michael: 23**

**Shay:22**

**Mitzuki: 14**

**Saki:14**

**Sam and Alyssa: 9**

**Ragen (Shay's brother): 10**

**Now you will see more of the twin girls than the others but I will throw in some Shay and Michael here and there.**

**Chapter 19**

**Saki**

It was the last day of summer. The last day of freedom. Once I was back at that school I would have to deal with that troublesome man.

"_Your mine. You will be mine Saki Collins. From this moment on I will be your teacher….and you will be my pet."_

His words rang in my head. I was on the porch swing enjoying the nice cool air. Watching the sunset. His words of last year kept ringing like an alarm that would never go off. These past four years, I've been trapped. Since my fifth grade I've been engulfed by that man. My middle school years were torture. And this year will be too. At the end of my eight grade year I got my period, when that man had his way with me I got pregnant. Although I did the unthinkable. Something I wished I never had to do. I aborted it right away, knowing I was thirteen and I was too young. I hugged my legs as those memories flew into my head. The memories of my teacher. Mr. Copal.

"Hey." I heard a voice say. I was to consumed to notice that my sister was sitting next to me. I looked over at her.

"Hey."

She smiled. "So this is it huh."

"What?"

"Next year….. Will be the start of our new lives."

Or the end of mine. I smiled, obviously keeping my real feelings to myself. "Yes. So you excited?"

"A bit. You get to see Sanji tomorrow."

I smiled at that. Sanji was my best friend. He's been my best friend since fifth grade. "I also heard that our friends from camp were coming to the school."

"You mean Summer, Natalie and Bailey?"

My sister nodded. "I cant wait to see them."

That made me smile even bigger. "Me too."

"Welcome guys. We have spots already set up!" My brother led us to the small living room. I noticed Shay was looking better than ever these days. Her four year old daughter ran up to us with a smile. She was in a pink tutu along with a small t-shirt that said daddy's spoiled princess.

"Grandpa!" She chirped as my dad lifted her up in the air.

"There's my big girl!" He smiled as he kissed her all over, she giggled. Shane let her down as he sat at the coffee table. "So we're eating on the floor?"

Shay smiled apologetic to us as we all seated. "Sorry we would do the table but since its only made for three this was our best option."

Michael sat beside Shay. "They don't mind it."

Claire crossed her legs. "Maybe you kids don't but my old butt do."

"Your only thirty eight mom." Mitzuki rose her brow then looked at Michael. "So what are we eating."

Shay got up, jumped over Michael, got something from the counter then laid it on the coffee table. It looked to be chili? "What's that?" Alyssa asked as she leaned on my mom's back. Sam smelled it then pretended to gag, which got him a smack in the head by Michael. Shay frowned then scratched her head. "Im sorry….I should of asked you guys first….well I got the recipe from Claire then well…"

I noticed Shay's hands were a bit burned. She made this. And got hurt for it. I grabbed my bowl and handed it to her. "Could I get some." I smiled.

She gave me a thankful smile. She poured it in my bowl, along with the others, after she was done the doorbell rang. "That must be my parents and brother." She smiled, she ran to the door then skipped in as she led them in here.

"I see we have the full family in here!" Eve cheered. Michael her husband laughed as he got beside his daughter and his best friend Shane. His granddaughter sat on top of his lap. Shay's brother took a seat beside me. I stared at him. He was about ten. His hair was light blond. His eyes were brown. Total opposite to his sister. "Hey Ragen." Shay smiled at him. Ragen smiled. "Hello."

I took a bite of my chili. It was surprisingly good. And….hot. I felt my tongue burn really bad. "Shay….is this stuff supposed to….." I panted. "I need something to drink….its hot." I heaved.

Shay, panicked ran for the kitchen and came back with a big glass of milk. I savored every gulp as the burning went away. I sighed, relieved. "Im sorry. I must of put to much sauce in it."

"Hey if you guys don't want none more for me." Michael said, going for another dish.

"How can you enjoy that?" Mitzuki asked dumbfounded at how my brother ate the chili. Michaela followed her dad's lead and choked down another bowl full of the chili. My dad held his bowl out. "More please!"

Michael, Shay's followed did the same. Looks like most of the boys could tolerate the stuff. After Shay got them setteled she looked at us who weren't eating the stuff. "I could make something else."

"No no Shay. We're okay." My mom smiled. Eve got up.

"Don't let her lie to you. Lets go see what we can cook up." Eve smiled as she pulled her daughter into the kitchen. Michaela got up then got on the table and jumped over the chili pot just to run into the kitchen. I stared at my brother surprised at how his little girl turned out.

"Don't stare at me. She's the boss in this house." He joked. As he saw us stare more he rolled his eyes. "I was joking. Jeeze. You guys have no faith in us at all do you."

"Nope." my dad confessed before scarffing down another bowl. Alyssa and Sam got up then went to Ragen. "Want to go play with us?"

Ragen looked at them, then at us, then back at them. With a smile he nodded. They went off and played in the corner of the living room where the now turned on TV laid. "Ragen looks better these days." My mother smiled.

Michael nodded. "Yes. I think since he's been talking to his sister again he seems more outgoing."

Michael, my brother smiled. "Yeah its about time they got close."

Michaela came back only to fall in her dad's lap. Her tiny hands laid on his broad shoulders. "Daddy! Its time for anime!"

"Anime?" I stared at them, curious. I heard of anime but never knew people who watched it, well except for Sanji. And the funny thing is im Japanese but I never heard of this Anime until Sanji.

Michaela stared at me with shock. She smacked her hands on the table then got in my face. "You don't know anime!?"

Me and Mitzuki shook our heads. "How could you not!? Your Japanese!"

I laughed. "Just because we're Japanese doesn't mean we know it."

"And we're more American than Japanese."

"Then I will save your minds from utter stupidity." She grabbed out hands. "Enter my room if you dare!"

"What?" We both said in unison before she dragged us to her room. Good lord I though Sanji had issues. I backed out with a smile. "Im sure Mitzuki would love to see anime but im still hungry." I turned away as the door shut leaving my sister to our niece. Good luck sister.

"Michael what did you do to our grand daughter?"

Michael shrugged. "She just saw a anime I was watching on the Saturday night line ups and she's been hooked since."

Our parents stared at him. He rolled his eyes. "Stop staring its rude."

I sighed. "Saki!" I heard my sister call out. I turned to see she was glaring at me. I smiled.

"Sorry sis but you know how it is."

"No I don't." She plopped down.

Michaela came out and sat in her daddy's lap with a pout. "Your mean." She whined.

"I don't like cartoons kid." Mitzuki declared.

"Their not cartoons."

"Yes they are."

"No their not!"

"Yes they are!"

This went on for about five minutes until, thank god Shay came out along with her mother. They sat a try down, they cooked some boneless chicken.

Time to eat. Finally.

Once back home, I stared out my window. Looking at the big moon, the stars were brighter than ever tonight. It was my last night. My last night of relief. Starting tomorrow….my life will be nothing but stressing. I finally fell asleep around midnight. My dreams of him going into me came back. From a month of freedom from those dreams they came back to haunt me once more. When I finally awoke from my dreams I saw it was early. Around six am. I decided to get dress then get out my bike. I got to the school. I saw nothing but a building standing there. It was still early after all so of course nobody would be here, when I was about to leave a familiar car caught my eye. Riding closer to it I saw who it belong to. Mr. Copal getting out of it. He smiled at me as he walked up to me. My body froze in place. My eyes stared at me. Fear washed over me like acid.

"Hello miss Saki." He smiled. "Ready for a new year. I see you have grown in places that weren't there before." He smiled as he looked me over. I knew he was meaning my breasts. And my figure I grew over the summer. I gulped.

He gave me a sly smile. "Lets hope we have a good year. My delicious pet." Then he was off after he licked his lips and gave me a wink.

My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. I already wished this year would end, before it even began….

**Mitzuki**

It was around seven when I woke my sister, although I saw she wasn't there. I came downstairs dressed, and primped to get stares at my parents. The twins were eating at the table to consumed in their world to look at me. "Where's your sister?" My dad asked.

"That's what I wanted to know."

"Well her bike was gone. Maybe she went early" My mom suggested.

"Maybe." Thinking about how school doesn't start until eight I figured she went to our secret place. Where no one else goes. "I guess I'll go find her""Please do call us." My mom told me. I nodded, before I got out to the door my sister came up to me with a smile. She then gave me a necklace she crafted.

"What's this?" I asked.

"For Saki. She's been a bit down lately so I made it to cheer up. Please give it to her?"

I smiled down at her. "Of course." I patted her head. I got to my bike and rode to our spot. It was a big rock, in the desert, not far from the street but far enough that no one could tell there's people here. I laid my bike against the big rock then sat beside my sister, who was hugging her legs. I knew that look in her eyes. I've seen it before. "Tell me….is it him?"

She lifted her head from her knee caps to look at me. "What?"

"You've been down lately." I held up Alyssa's necklace. "Our sister made this for you. She's noticing that look of depression you know."

Saki took it with such care, tied it around her neck then smiled down at it. She looked at me. "You know me so well sister…" She laid her chin on her knee caps again.

"I should. Spent fourteen years with you. And im your twin. I'm more skilled at knowing your feelings."

She looked at me with a risen brow till she stared in the distance. "He's back. He-he wont leave me alone."

"What?"

"Since fifth grade he's been doing this to me."

I widened my eyes at her. "You were going to tell me this when?"

"I thought I could handle it. I hoped he would just give up. But now since I grew a body….he's just coming for more." She confessed. She shook her head then stared at me with sad eyes. Teary eyes. "I don't know what to do Mitz. He wont stop." She laid on my shoulder as she started bawling, as if she's been holding it in for years. Well she has. I lifted her up, wiped away her tears then cupped her face. "Hey. Stop those tears now. Your sister knows now. And she wont be kind." I smiled at her. "You leave this to me."

"But this is my problem…I don't want to burden-""You're my sister. Your never a burden. I must watch out for you like you do me, A girl once told me giving up on my sister…the person who was at my side from the very beginning was not an option for me….since that girl told me those things I made those words become mine of my own."

She widened her eyes. Then started bawling again. I hugged her closer than ever. "Its okay…." I whispered as she cried.

"Thank you…" She cried.

"Anytime…"

School was just starting, our homeroom was the same. Sanji, Saki and I both sat beside each other. Filling in Sanji on the whole Saki story made him more close to Saki than ever. I stared at the two. "What are we going to do?"

Saki shrugged. "I don't know. My body cant take much more of his sexual needs."

"It shouldn't!" Sanji growled. "I'll kill him."

"What's he doing teaching anyways?"

Saki shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know….but from last year I've had it. Since my pregnancy-" She stopped and realized what she just said. "I mean-"

I widened my eyes. "He got you pregnant? Last year!?"

Sanji's face went red, blood red as he clutched to his pencil. "You didn't tell me!?"

Saki frowned. "I aborted it right away, and hoped I would never have to speak of it again. Please don't hate me….I just didn't know what to do…and wished it would just be done with."

Sanji laid his hand on her head. She looked up. "I wont hate you. And im sure your sister feels the same."

"I do."

Once our schedules were passed out we all saw we had all classes together except for one. Saki had Mr. Copal for an English teacher, while Sanji and I had Mr. Garret."

"N-no…." She stared at the paper. "Im stuck again….." She started to have that panic craze look in her eye, I saw before she stabbed herself, when we were ten. I grabbed her shoulder, stared at her.

"Saki listen to me. Me and Sanji will switch to his class immediately. Or we can tell mom and dad and-"

She gave me the scariest look of all time. "Don't. don't you dare tell them. They cant know."

"But-"

"Just please don't…" She frowned.

I sighed, hating that I nodded.

**Alright. I hope you guys loved my new ummm chapter? Or new story? Lol. **

**Now on to Michael and Shay's chapter!**

**Review and I hoped you enjoyed!**

**-Miki-**


	20. Chapter 20: Shay Discovers The Truth

**Alright another chapter! Michael and Shay chap! Featuring their adorable daughter.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 20**

**Michael**

Four years. Four years since my daughter turned our world upside down. Five years since I married Shay. Sitting on the edge of our bed I stared at the window that shined light into our room. I got up with a big stretched. I stared down at my sleeping wife. Feeling the joy I got every time I looked at her. Since we were kids I had this feeling deep inside. It grew over the years I guess.

I made my way to our small kitchen to see our small four year old daughter standing at the tall fridge. She was in her pokemon pj's. her dark blond hair was up in messy pig tails. "What are you doing up so early?" I asked as I got the cereal out. I got three bowls on the counter before pouring cereal into them.

"Im hungry." She whined. She threw herself at me, clutching my leg. I sighed. "Daddy…im starving so much…I think I might dieeeeeee"

I rolled my eyes then poured milk into the small bowl of cereal and set it on the table. I put her up in her big girl booster chair. "There you go my drama princess."

She threw a pouted face my way. "Princess? I am queen."

"Your mom hits that spot." I winked to her. Right on queue my wife staggered out of our bedroom. Robed up and she laid her head against the door frame of the kitchen before giving a whine. "Michael im so hungryyy." She stated. "I feel like im going to dieeee." She sounded exactly like Michaela. Which should scare me a bit. It kinda did. I got her bowl ready then handed it to her, giving her a peck on her lips. "Morning my drama queen."

Shay chuckled as she took a seat. She shoveled a bite in before looking at our darling daughter. "What?"

"I get princess and you get queen? Totally unfair mommy." She pouted.

Shay laughed. "I been around longer. don't worry. You'll get there."

"I better."

I rolled my eyes as I joined them. "Hurry up an eat so we can take you to day care."

"Day care's boring daddy. Cant I hang out with you and mommy?" She asked.

Shay shoveled the last bite of her cereal in before saying. "Maybe she could go to work with me."

"Are you crazy?" I choked. I gulped the OJ I got for myself.

"Oh come on Michael. We both work at the same school. Why shouldn't we let our daughter experience it?"

"Lets see she's like two feet, rambunctious and oh yeah high schoolers would step on her?" I offered.

Shay rolled her eyes. "I'll take care of her."

I shook my head. "I don't think anyone can."

"How rude! I'll behave daddy I'll show you!" My four year old daughter declared as she trotted off to her room.

I shook my head giving my wife a look.

She only laughed at me before kissing me.

**Shay**

"What is that doing in my class." Copal said, eyeing my daughter who clung to my hand. I smiled.

"My daughter. We couldn't take her to her day care since she's in trouble there so we decided to bring her with us."

Copal glared at me but let it go as his class filed in. when Saki entered the room she saw us immediately.

"What in the world are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Im the new teacher assistant. I was assigned to Copal for this period. Then to Danvers. Then to Collins. So not fair that Michael gets to stay in the gym all day while I have to switch."

Saki eyed me like I was crazy. Copal glared at Saki. "Sit down Ms. Collins."

Fear struck Saki for a moment then disappeared as she took her seat. All class period she was like that. I gave my daughter my phone to entertain her as I wrote some notes of my own down.

First thing was. _Didn't like Copal stares and Saki._

The bell rang signaling us for class changes. My daughter clung to me as I made my way to my mom's -In law- class. She looked surprised when she saw me and my daughter.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Class room assistant. She's only here because she refused to go to day care."

"Not true! I wanted to be with my mommy!" Michaela defended. She smiled at her grandma. "So what are you supposed to be?" She asked.

"Science teacher."

I smiled at the room, remembering my times when I attended here. I saw my old desk that was placed in the back row. I saw kids filing in. there were three girls who stood out, talking to another girl. Mitzuki. There was a guy with her. And another guy. Then Saki filed in. She saw me once again. This time she didn't bother coming over and speaking to us. All she did was lay her head down on her desk. I looked at my mother. "She okay?"

Claire shrugged. "My daughters hardly tell me things anymore. Since they grew boobs and figures they think they have it all figured out." Claire winked. I laughed.

"What are boobs mama?" Michaela asked, innocently. I laughed once again before sitting in a chair. I gave her my phone to play with as I wrote more notes.

At the end of class Mitzuki finally spotted me. She came to us. "Didn't expect to see you here." Saki stood beside her sister. She looked tired.

"Well its sort of a job to keep the rent takers off our backs."

"I meant the kid."

"Im no kid you freak!" Michaela purred. Mitzuki glared.

"Says the girl whos obsessed with cartoons!"

"Take that back you meanie!"

"No!" Mitzuki stuck her tongue out. The girl who came up beside her had long brown hair with brown eyes. There was a small boy beside her.

"We gotta go girl."

"Right right." Mitzuki ruffled Michaela's hair then said her goodbyes as she shuffled out of the room. Saki stared at me as if she wanted to tell me something.

"Yes?"

She stared at me then shook her head before running off. Weird. I left as well to the gym where my dad in law stood beside the stool he I guess sat on. He was in sweats. I saw my husband beside his dad. "Hi."

Shane looked taken aback to see us. "Hi? What are you two doing here?"

"Teachers assistant."

"Im here to spend time with mama. Now I wanna spend time with daddy." Michaela ran to her father and hugged his waist. Michael picked her up and put her on his back.

Shane shook his head. "Sorry sweetie but your dad has things to do." Both Michael and Michaela frowned. Scary how much they looked alike.

"I'll fill in for Michael."

Shane gave me a strain look then shrugged. "Alright dear"

The kids entered in gym clothing. I spotted the twins in seconds. They were with three girls and two or three boys. Saki wasn't talking at all. She got up and went to us.

"I don't feel well coach."

Shane lifted his brow. "Im not buying it. We would be running today. Im sure you can do that."

"But dad-"

"I am coach to you at school." Shane said. Saki frowned then gave her dad the coldest look ever before slowly walking back. Once outside I watched the kids run laps. Saki was only walking. She was holding her tummy.

"Dad maybe she is sick." I said.

"I've seen these excuses all the time. She's fine."

"Not so much dad." Michael said, pointing.

We both turn to see Saki standing. Shane confused walked over to her. Saki just pulled away from him then started running away. Shane scratched his head, coming back.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no clue….."

"She's been acting strange all day." I told Claire after school ended.

Claire shook her head. "She's the odd ball of our family. No helping that."

"I think something's up…." I remembered that my watch was missing, when I took it off this morning. I remembered I left it in Copal's room. I guess I should get it. "Could you watch Michaela. I'll be right back."

With a yes from her I made my way to his class. Once I got to the door I widened my eyes at what I was seeing. Copal's hand in a girls pants. What the hell. Once the girl pushed him back I noticed it was Saki. She looked in a rough shape. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her to the wall making her cringe in pain. I gasped when I saw him go for the buttons on her shirt. When he was ripping off her shirt, not caring for the buttons anymore since she was fighting him, exposing her he started for her bra. I knew I had to save her but how? I didn't think. I swung the door open, then closed it, making the teacher jumped. He stared at me with fear in his eyes. Saki looked all around embarrassed since she was half naked. I went to Saki. I slung my jacket on her then zipped it up. I grabbed my watch then pocketed it. I stroked her hair before making eye contact at the teacher. "You better perpare for lawyers sir. I think having your way with a fourteen year old is against the law."

The teacher snarled at me, he was charging at me when the door opened again. This time it was Michael and Shane. They looked confused at first then when Shane eyed his daughter who looked scared, embarrassed and ready to break at this point, he saw what was going on.

"Shay what the heck is going on?" Michael asked.

"Nothing. We were just leaving." I hugged Saki as I slowly guided her away from the teacher. I got her into Shane's arms. He held his daughter protectively.

"What did he do to my daughter?" He asked after handing Saki over to Michael. I looked at him.

"He was close to having his way with her again….."

"You came didn't you?"

"Somebody had to. That girl would have been killed if I didn't."

"Saki please tell us what happened?" Claire asked as she looked at Saki who sat silently in a chair. Mitzuki arrived as soon as she heard the news. The little twins were here since nobody was at home yet. Shane was sitting on a desk beside Saki.

Saki stayed silent. "Please sweetie what can we do?"

"Theres nothing….." She said. There was a boy who entered the class room in a rush. Saki looked up as he stopped beside Saki.

"Are you okay Saki?" The boy asked. I think his name is Sanji, if I recall.

Alyssa went up to Saki. "Where's my necklace?" She asked.

Saki stared at her before she hung her head down. Tears formed in her eyes. She covered her face before she repeatedly said Im sorry to her little sister. Alyssa didn't understand why her sister was crying, all she knew was to just hug her. After we got Saki to calm down She stared at us. "Four years….he's been doing this to me…..in eight grade…at the end of the year he got me pregnant…"

I widened my eyes. She was only thirteen during that time. Her parents looked shell-shocked. Her siblings but Mitzuki jaws dropped.

"I quickly aborted it."

"But abortions need parents consent unless their sixteen…."

"I took some of moms birth control….it did the trick. All summer I forgot about him…till school started. As soon as I grew a figure and these stupid things in front of me…" She grabbed her chest. "He threw himself on me even more…" She choked up but this time held the tears at bay. She looked at her parents. "Help me…." She begged then let her tears out. She was older yes but not old enough to handle such a thing. No kid should handle this.

Especially not a good girl like her.

Arriving home was an amazing thing. I plopped on the couch and sighed. "My feet are free…."

Michael laughed as he held out sleeping girl in his arms. "Want to help me get her to bed?" He asked.

I got to my feet. "I want a bath."

He smiled. "Alright love. Enjoy your bath."

"I can wait if you want my help-"

"No go. You deserve it."

I smiled. "Hurry up so you can join me." I winked. He smiled big then rushed to her room. After getting the bath ready I eased my way down. I let out a big sigh in relief the hot water held. I looked up at the ceiling then thought about Saki. Im glad I caught the man when I did. Or who knows how long Saki would of hid her troubles from us…

Soon after I was in the bath Michael got in with me. We both talked about our lives, our child, and his sisters. After talking we did more of making out and adult things.

That day was hectic but the night was…..quite calm, great, and very much needed. I kissed Michael as we laid in each other's arms, felling his bare chest against mine. "I love you so much…"

Michael kissed my head as he held me closer.

"I love you too…."

With that we both dozed off into our dream worlds…

being in Michael's arms helped me get a good slumber….

**Alright…not what I was planning but hey at least I can move on right? Lets hope lol. Anyways I hoped you liked. Enjoyed. Review to let me know? Thanks!**

**-Miki-**


	21. Chapter 21: Mitzuki's Tears

**Hi guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, was sort of relaxing with my Morganville books lol.**

**Anyways heres an update. I hope you guys like!**

**Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

**Saki**

"_We do not find the defendant guilty…."_ The judge declared and with a slam of her hammer that was it. Copal got set free. I recited his words he said before he was brought in court.

"_You see Saki. No matter how many times police catch me….I will always get away. Why? Because. Im a vampire." He smirked, showing his sharp fangs. "And you are my target. My fun. And my pet." He laughed._

"_No! that cant be!" My father bellowed, standing in the seats behind me. I turned to see my family shocked expressions. I turned to the judge who could care less right now. The judge stared at me._

"_Child do you have proof Copal did this? Proof that says he raped you?" The judge said with a risen brow._

_I cleared my throat. "No…I mean my scars on my arm-"_

"_Could be anything. If I cant see evidence that he raped you then I wont rule him guilty." The judge smiled a unfriendly one, his fangs showed. _

I knew then. Vampires will stick with their own kind and never save humans. I stared at the clock. I felt my leg bounce rapidly up and down. Copal's eyes kept on me the whole time, till the bell rang for dismissal. I gathered my things and was starting for the door when my arm was grabbed. Copal. His face near mine. His grip tighter.

"You think I was hard on you then….just wait little girl….just wait. I will seriously-" He was interrupted by a voice. Sanji's.

"Excuse me sir." He said. I looked over to see he was leaning against the door frame. His eyes filled with fury. His fists clenched tight till his knuckles grew white. His arms were folded. His hair messy but in a sexy way. I blushed at the thought of him being sexy. Whats wrong with me? I shook my head making me return to my situation.

Sanji made his way over to my side. He smacked Copal's hand away from my arm then grabbed gently my other arm. "Your holding up my friend."

He gave me a friendly shove towards the door before turning to the shocked teacher. "You come near her….she will tell me….and mark my words I will kill you…..and enjoy it."

I widened my eyes as he led me out. "Sanji…." Once we arrived to our class we didn't immideatly go in. Sani's arms caged me against the wall. His eyes looked at me. I blushed as he got closer to my face. "What are you-"

"If he touches you. Hurts you. Or makes you cry in any way…you come to me. I don't care if your scared you bring your fears over to me. Im not going to let him touch you again. You got that?"

I stared at him. Has he gotten taller? His voice sure has deepened. that's for sure. "Saki promise me?"

This time when I looked up at his big eyes, I didn't see anger but concern. Worry. And fear. I felt arms wrap around me, his head laid on my shoulder. "Please just promise me…."

I felt pain when I heard his voice. It sounded scared, worried. I pulled back, only a little. Our bodies were still touching. "I promise…" I told him with a small smile then cupped his cheek. His face leaned closer to mine, and I noticed we were about to kiss. We were so close. I've only been kiss once but that time I wanted to sucker punch the guy, but with Sanji….I wanted to do the opposite. Our lips were barely touching when a loud voice intervened. We jumped back when we saw my sister and our friends. They were all grinning.

"Saki and Sanji sitting in a tree!" My sister started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Summer continued.

"First comes love!" Bailey giggled.

"Then a baby in a baby carriage." Natalie said, rolling her eyes but clearly amused.

"S-shut up! We weren't kissing!" I said, blushing like mad probably. I glanced up at Sanji to see he was blushing as well.

"I-I was only comforting her." He stammered.

"Sure that's why you two are the color of mom's car?" My sister laughed as she got between us. She elbowed Sanji. "It took you long enough lover boy!" She laughed. Bailey, Summer and Natalie followed, laughing. Natalie only lightly laughed, trying to hide her amusement. Once they were inside the classroom I stared up at him.

"We weren't kissing…." I stated.

"Nope. I was just….umm….comforting." He scratched his head before stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. "Lets go. We're going to be late."

I smiled. Hugged his arm tighter than ever. "Okay."

Even though Copal wasn't in jail….I know I can handle this. Because I have my best friend at my side. I stared up at the man that I clung to. His smile was mesmerizing. His eyes could suck you into heaven. And just the gaze of his lips gave me feelings that I never knew I had….

Till now….

**Mitzuki**

"So this is Rider?" I asked. Looking at my friend Bailey. She smiled. Nodded.

"Yep. He's a friend of my boyfriends. And my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Sammy. He's married and older. He even has a toddler."

"Sounds like we got that in common." I noted. I strolled over to the boy who stood at the bottom of the hill. He was dressed in black. Black jeans. Black leather jacket. His brown hair was partly covered by a bandana. He was gorgeous. He stared at me with curious eyes as I got to his side. I smiled. "Hi."

"Sup." He jerked his head.

"Im Mitzuki. You?"

"Rider. Rider Graze." He gave me a small smile.

"Hey Rider this is no time to be talking to freshy! Lets go!" A boy who was the same age as Rider tugged at his arm. He jerked his head to the motorcycles that were parked in front of the school.

"In a minute Bone." Rider shooed him off before looking down at me. "So you're a freshy?"

"I-well….just a little." I joked. He gave me a laugh then leaned down close to me.

"Give you a heads up….freshy girls are cuter…."

"W-why?"

"More innocent." He chuckled. Grabbed his helmet then offered one to me. "Want a ride?"

I stared at the helmet. Then at Rider. Before I had a chance to respond my sister came up to us.

"Mitzuki what are you doing over here. We gotta get home." She obliviously said, not noticing Rider.

"Sorry Saki. Go home with Sanji. I have my ride."

"Who?" Saki took notice of Rider then the motorcycles a few feet away then stared at me. "Dad's going to freak when he hears your riding with a boy….on a motorcycle no less."

"Well he wont know will he?" I gave her a glare. She shook her head then sighed. She scanned Rider then shrugged.

"Whatever." She said before trotting off.

"So that's your sister?" Rider asked. I nodded. I grabbed the helmet and shoved it on. With a click.

"She's cute….but I kinda like the way you look. Sure your twins but you look….I don't know how to say it."

I stared at me, unsure of his intentions. He smiled. "More mature. that's it. Lets go. Im starved. You?"

I smiled. "I have no money…."

"Its on me." He got on the bike. I did the same. The bike started.

A ride of my life. I must admit.

A few weeks passed. Rider and I were inseparable….when he wanted us to be. He usually goes off and gets wasted. Parties it up with his friends more that hanging out with me. Arriving at the party I was banned from going to I had a good time. A wonderful time. Till Rider led me up stairs. He laid me upon a bed. We were kissing, and that's when it happened. I felt his you know-go in mine. I jerked up with yelp. "What the-"

"Relax baby….your okay." He whispered. He kissed my neck as he grouped my chest. I felt red all over. When he lifted my leg up, and I saw my underwear on the floor my heart raced with fear. I suddenly felt a jolt of pain race within me. I started screaming as he held me down. I punched him, hoping he would let go but he didn't. the pain came as he shoved it in more. I screamed louder and louder as pain overwhelmed me. I closed my eyes hoping it would stop. Once I opened them up again I saw nobody here. I sat up to find no Rider. Once my underwear was back in check I felt pain through my legs. I clutched the door frame, feeling really bad. I got downstairs eventually to see the party was still going. I ran through the house in panic and pain as I searched for a phone. "I need a phone!" I cried. I got to the back door when I saw Rider with another girl. Lip locking another girl. His hands were on another girl. My heart broke right then. I felt tears whelp up in my eyes. I covered my mouth. I was in tears when I noticed the phone. I proceeded to grab it. Called my house. On the third ring I heard someone answer.

"Hello?" It was my dad. I was speechless at first. "Hello?" His voice questioned brought me back.

"Daddy…" My voice shook.

"Mitz? Where are you. I thought you were in your bedroom." He said with panic. I covered my back, sliding down against the wall. I started gasping for air as tears escaped.

"Daddy….I need you…." I cried.

"Are you crying? Baby?" On the other line I heard another voice. It was my mother. She was asking questions. "Hello?"

"Daddy….I think I did something bad." I stroked my hair as I hung my head down. "Just please come and get me. Im at Jarrad's house. A street over from us…."

"Already in the car baby. Come outside." He ordered.

I gulped my tears back with a nod. I hung up the phone before racing out the door. I guess Rider saw me since I felt an arm grab me. I looked back to see his face was angry.

"Who did you call?"

"What?" I asked. My body was shaking like crazy. Rider grabbed my shoulders and slammed me to the car.

"Who the hell did you call! Damn it!" He growled. In his answer he was tapped on the shoulder. That made him even more mad. He turned. "What!?" He yelled, expecting it to be a girl behind him but he looked up to be met with my father. My father had on the scariest look.

"I believe your touching my daughter. Which I don't take kindly." My dad grabbed Rider's shoulder then threw him aside -like a rag doll- into a couple who spilt their drinks all over him by accident. I widened my eyes when Rider got up, anger in his eyes. I lunged for my dad, hugging his torso. My tears started up again as his arms hugged me.

"Im sorry daddy! Im sorry!" I cried. He proceeded to scoop me up in his big arms. I laid my head in the crane of his neck, hugging his neck. Once at home he sat me down on the couch. My mother came into the living room, wiping off her hands when she spotted me. My sister was entering as well, along with my other siblings. Even Michael and Shay was here. And their darling daughter.

I felt pain overwhelm me. I covered my mouth as I started again.

"Mitzuki?" Saki's voice had great concern in it as she came to me.

"Whats with her?" Michaela asked.

"I found her at a party. With a boy…now you want to tell us what happened?"

I stared up at him. "I-I-" Tears clouded my vision till I swiped them away. I sniffed then stared at my family. "I didn't want it. I swear." I started.

"Didn't want what dear?" My mom asked when she sunk next to me. My lip quivered as I remembered the jolts of pain. I clutched the end of my skirt.

"That boy did something to you didn't he?" My dad said, sitting down in front of me on the coffee table. I looked at him then down. I nodded.

"What did he do?" Michael asked. I saw from the corner of my eye Shay looking at Michael then at me. She was sharing my sorrow somehow. I guess. I don't know maybe im wrong.

"Did he kick you?" Michaela asked as she got in Saki's lap. I shook my head. Saki grabbed my hand.

"Did he-" I knew what she was angling at. I frowned, then nodded. Ashamed that I did so. My tears broke out as bad as before. I covered my face, embarrassed to show it.

I felt arms hugging me. My father. He was holding me, somehow I got in his lap. He kissed my head then my cheek. He said nothing but he didn't have too. "Where was this party?" I heard Michael ask.

"None of your business. I know what your thinking Michael. No." My mother glared at him. He put on a innocent face.

"Im not thinking anything. Who's the guy?" Michael said before getting punched in the arm. "Ow!" He rubbed his arm.

"You heard your mother now hear me. Go there and get yourself in jail I am not bailing your ass- I mean butt out." She glared. "So don't go there."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do? Let my baby sister cry?"

"No. Be with her now." Shay said, making Michael fall silent. "Just like Saki. We need to be here for her."

Michael nodded then sat beside my dad. He just picked me up out of my dads arms and hugged me. I gave a small smile as I closed my eyes.

I feel safe in his arms. Reminds me of daddy…..

**My god I cried when Mitz cried….it was sooo touching! Haha okay wasn't expecting rape but I had to do something. Anyways next chapter….Michael and Shay! Yay!**

**Review and stand by!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-MIKI-**


	22. Chapter 22: Kim's Killed

**Hello guys! So I wasn't going to do a chap today but then I got this damn idea and I just….yeahhh well lets go on shall we?**

**Sanji: 15**

**Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

**Michael**

My wife has been acting strangely recently. She's been irritated almost all the time. Our daughter doesn't get the treatment that I do. I get glares and head bitten off. And its bugging me. She isn't pregnant, I would of known by how she keeps up with that stuff.

What is with the girl.

At gym I watched the teens mindlessly play dodge ball. I sighed. Looking back on my teen years. That seemed so long ago but yet it happened only yesterday. "What's the matter?" I heard Shay. She sat next to me. She was in sweats like I was. My dad disappeared into his office. Or went to go find my mom. Whichever.

"Just looking back on life."

"Yeah. Seems like a long time ago." She sighed. She groped one of her pig tails as she messed with it. Her face seemed in a mixture of pissed off and sorrow. She caught me staring. "What?" She grumbled. I blinked then looked away feeling defeated. "Nothing. Jeeze. Is this one of your months?"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes before standing. I stared down at her, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Just….for weeks I been getting my head bit off."

She frowned then got to her feet. Though she kept silent. I inched towards her. "What's wrong?"

She gave me a cold stare for a moment then turned away. "Nothing. God Michael stop bugging me!"

Anger boiled over me. Fury took hold of me. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the far side of the gym and slammed her to the wall, I didn't mean to slam her though. She looked in pain for a moment then scared. I kept a hold of her. "What have I done to make you bite my head off so many times? Im sick and tired of being yelled at. For being snapped at for nothing. If you were pregnant or on your period I'd be more understandable but your just being down right mean for no damn reason!"

Silence swept over as she hugged her body. Looking down. Anger filled me much more. Shay looked at me with a horrid look on her face when I slammed my fist into the wall, inches away from her head. I saw that look. It killed me inside. I stepped two places back. Stared at her. "Fine. Be that way. I'll stay at my parents till you bring back the great Shay I once knew." I told her before storming off. My dad was walking out of his office when I walked in. I slumped down on the couch. Held my head. I closed my eyes.

What the hell did I just do…..

**Shay**

I stared at the empty spot in my bed. Michael's side. Its been two weeks since he left. Every night I struggle to hold my own so Michaela wouldn't cry. But there wasn't a way. Tears still escaped me. _If Michael knew he'd come back. He'll help you…._

If he knew he'd have the Vice Principle flying. I proceeded to get up, defeated. After my shower I grabbed the house phone. I wondered if he was awake. Probably since it was around seven. Instead of calling I got dressed then got Michaela up.

"We're having your food again? Where's daddy I want his."

"Sorry honey. My cooking will have to do." I gave her a glass of OJ then sat. I picked at my eggs. not wanting to eat my own as well. Michaela just glared at me. "What?"

"Get Daddy now." She ordered.

I rose my brow. "Bossy aren't we?"

"I got it from you. So now get me my dads cooking. Yours sucks."

I felt furious. My four year old daughter talking to me like that. I narrowed my eyes. "You don't got to eat at all little girl."

She grabbed her plate, threw it in the trash then stuck her tongue out at me. "Your mean! I hope Daddy comes back so I don't have to be with a mean lady like you!" She yelled.

I got up. Laid my hands on my hips. "Michaela Collins don't you speak to me like that! Im your mother!"

"Your not my mama! She was nice. You're a mean old lady!" She yelled. Grabbed her bag then ran off, leaving me stilled. I frowned. _Im not mean…._ I told myself. I swiped my face, trashed my food, put away the drinks then silently drove my daughter to day care. Once there she got out and slammed the door. I watched her go inside before feeling tears prickle my eyes.

"So I hear your single?" Copal smiled a seducing one. I stared at him then away.

"Im not single." I told him.

"Its too bad. I had hopes in having you as mine." He stroked my arms. Then my shoulders. And went to where my breast were. I grabbed his collar and slammed him to the wall.

"I am not a little girl Mr. Copal! I have you know I can have you on your ass in no time!" I yelled. What stopped me was kids filing in. I let him go. He chuckled then slapped my butt. I stared at him with disbelief. First the Vice principle now him?

"You'd do as I say. I could have you fired in no time."

"You cant-"

I can. I will." He smiled. This school is just perverted. All men are. I felt sick. I grabbed my purse then shoved my way through the door. I saw Michael walking down the hall, heading to the gym I bet. I kept my eyes away from him. When I got to the bathroom I held my face letting out the pain I been holding in. My husband. My kid. Now my job. What else could go wrong.

"Shay?" I heard a female voice call out. I looked up at the mirror to see Saki. She was standing there. "I thought I'd see you here."

I swiped my tears then smiled at her. "Yeah had to fix my make up."

She stared at me as she held my hand. "Your hands are shaking. Tear stained face. And you practically shoved me down when you left the room. What happened?"

I chuckled. "Sorry about that. Im fine Saki. Nothing happened."

"I'll let you go this time but if I see you crying your telling me whos ass im kicking."

For once I laughed. And really meant it.

**Michael**

I watched the students file in one by one. My eyes spotted Shay. She was in sweat pants. Her hair was up. Her face was red. She looked at me then turned away. I wanted to go up and hug her right then but I stayed put. Shay proceeded to sit on the floor on the far side of the room. She head her legs and laid her head in her lap. Was she crying? _It could be. I mean you did slam her into a wall. Almost punched her. And told her that you were leaving._

"You should go talk to her." I heard a voice spoke. Looking down I saw my little sister standing beside me. Her face had fear written all over it. "She needs you-"

"If she needed me then she really has a bad way of showing it." I told her. "Shouldn't you be with your friends and staying out of your brothers business?"

"If I didn't put myself in your business then you moron would loose a great girl. Michael you know Shay more than anyone. Something's wrong with her. I didn't tell her this but I saw Copal and her…close."

"Close?" I felt furious. "She didn't-"

"You idiot! No!" Saki hit me then held onto my sweatshirt sleeve. "I saw him cup her breasts. And then she slammed him to the wall. When I went in I heard him telling her he could fire her. Then he slapped her butt. She ran to the bathroom after that. Crying."

Memory flooded my mind to where I saw her walking fast. Her eyes didn't meet mine. They just kept staring at the floor. I felt fury for another reason. _No one and I mean __**No one **__touches my wife's breasts except for me goddamn it!_

I walked over to Shay. Kneeling I made it clear that I was here by clearing my throat. She lifted her head up. Surprise flooded her face once she saw me. She quickly rubbed her face on her sleeve, obviously making it look casual. She looked at me. Closer her eyes were glassy. Puffy. And red. Her nose as well. "You know what's funny?" She asked with despair in her voice.

"What?" I softly said. Feeling a wave of guilt wash over me.

"Michaela." Shay laughed. "That girl sure has me in her. Im sure shes going to be like you though. Getting in trouble constantly."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Me and her got in a fight. She ordered me to get you back….Said I was mean….." Shay laughed some more. "She's right…..I am mean…" She looked at me with a frown. "She wants you back you know…." She whispered.

I said nothing. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Once on her toes she stared at me. She frowned at me then looked away but she kept holding my hand for dear life. "We need to talk…."

She didn't protest as I led her to the gym doors. Passing my dad's office he called out names. Looking at him I saw he was on edge. "Dad…."

"There was a shooting at the day care." My eyes widened when I heard those words. I looked at Shay to see she had a horrid expression on. Our thoughts were the same….. Michaela.

"Is anyone injured? Dead!? How in the hell did this happened?" I asked.

My dad shrugged. "Some guy brought a gun to the center. Shot one of the ladies. Then 15 kids. Michaela was one of them."

Shay gripped tighter on my hand. "Michael we have to-"

I nodded. "Dad could I borrow your car?"

He nodded, threw his cell to me. "Call me and tell me anything." I nodded then fled with my wife.

On our way to see Michaela….

I stormed in my daughter's hospital room to see her unconscious. Many machines were hooked up to her. _Flashback central_. I joked in my head. I felt Shay hug my arm. Her hands trembling. Michaela didn't look like the cheery girl. She had a black eye. Busted lip. Her hands were in bandages, along with her legs and arms. She had tube in her mouth. The nurse walked in with a smile. Well at least someone could smile.

"Hello Collins. Long time no see!" The woman smiled. I rose my brow at Shay then at the woman. She laughed. "You forgot me huh?"

"I…uhhh-"

"Im Betsy. I was the woman who was with you when you saw your daughter."

Suddenly her face, name and place clicked in. "Betsy! Betsy Andrews!"

Betsy nodded. Shay pulled my arm with a sour face. "You know this woman?"

I nodded. "She calmed me down when you were unconscious and Michaela was born."

"So She's the one who took out my baby without my say so?" Shay rose her brow. I laughed as I kissed her hand.

"Don't worry Shay she took extra care for her then." She gave me a small smile then looked down at her baby girl.

"And im taking good care of her now." Betsy said.

"How bad is she." I asked. Sitting my wife down. I stood behind the chair.

"Not severe. It seemed you guys have a fighter on your hands." Betsy held up Michaela's hand. "She got shot on her palms when she fought with the gun. She got shot in her legs when she smacked the gun out of the guys hands."

"The black eye?" Shay asked. "The busted lip?"

"The guy didn't like her defending the kids, councilors or herself so he hit her till one of the staff got him off." Betsy explained. She looked over as a man walked into the room. The guy looked just like Betsy. I smiled.

"Your Aiden?" I guessed.

"Guilty." He chuckled. "So Bets what do we got?"

"A shooting fighter." She smiled then turned when a groan came about. I hovered over my daughter, seeing her eyes slowly open. "Looks like our little fighter is up now."

Michaela eyes got big when she saw where she was. She sat up fast. "Where am I! That guy! I need to-"

I held her shoulders. "Calm yourself tiger. Your in the hospital."

She blinked. She glared at me, at my hand, then battered my it away from her. She looked over at Shay then smiled. "Mommy!"

Shay stood up. She hugged out daughter and kissed her. "I was so worried sweetie….." She pulled away to look at her. "Don't you ever fight a man twice your size again!"

"I had to! He was going to take all the cookies! Oh and kill every one of my friends but the real object I was saving were cookies!"

Betsy laughed. "Seems like this little one is doing well." She looked at me. "She will be here for a few weeks till her legs are better at the most." She smiled then was out the door. Aiden smiled at me. "I'll have Betsy check on her every few hours." She patted my shoulder before leaving. Closing the door.

Michaela eyed me then turned away with a humph. I stared at my four year old with the feeling of pain. Although I did this to myself really. Shay stroked her daughters hair. "Don't you want to say hi to your father?" She asked.

"No. I want him gone."

"Michaela…."

She gave me a hard look, reminding me of a four year old Shay. "You left me. You left mama. I don't want you!" She snapped then laid down on her side. Moaning in pain in the process. I looked at Shay to see puzzlement across her face. I shoved my hands in my pockets. Kissed Michaela's head then Shays before walking out. I was about half way down the hall when I heard Shay calling for me. We met in the middle.

"She didn't mean that you know. She loves you a lot. She even ordered me to bring you back." She laughed.

I smiled. "She's four. What do you expect."

Shay took my hands. "Im going to call my parents. They will watch over her so we could…talk. If that's okay. Could you wait with me?" She looked up at me.

I laid my hand on her head. "Of course…."

Once Shay's parents came we said our goodbyes then left. We were walking down the school hallway when we heard the vice principle call Shay's name. Shay looked like she didn't want to be here right now.. But for what. She kept herself in check as she greeted. "Hello sir."

"Don't hello sir me. I heard you threaten my teachers." He yelled.

Shay kept quiet. She looked at me. "Go. We'll talk later."

"But-"

Shay gave me the saddest face she'd ever given me. "Please."

I stared at her. Wanting to just grab her and go but I reluctantly rounded the corner but instead of going I stayed. I poked my head out to see Shay looking at the principle. He was yelling at her. He groped her arm in a hard fashion it seemed since Shay flinched. She pulled back then backed into the lockers. She shook her head and kept him at bay by putting her hands on his chest. He looked angered now. And I widened my eyes at what he did next. It was like watching in slow motion. He held up his fist and hit her right in the gut. She held her tummy as she slid down. The man was wanting to do other things but he just pulled her up and walked her to a near by door. I proceeded to run towards the door. I peaked in throw the glass. He had her in his arms. He was doing things to her that I shouldn't see. I felt fury. I opened the door which made him push her away, knocking down a vase that sat neatly on a table.

"See what you did! You stupid woman! Trying to come on to me and then you brake my vase when I told you no." The vice principle yelled. Shay looked terrified as she clutched her shirt closed. Her hair was a mess. Her jeans were open. She stared at me with shame. Embarrassment and despair. She looked back at the man. "I didn't do it…." She said.

"Yes you did you filthy girl I heard you came on to Copal too!" The man laughed. Shay was shaking, tears steamed her face as she looked at me. She raced to my side.

"I didn't do it Michael! I-he- please believe me!" She cried. I cupped her face, wiped her tears then kissed her head. I gently pushed her behind me as I starred at the man who hurt my wife.

Who touched her in places that only I get to touch!

"Michael you're a fool for defending a whore." The man laughed.

I glared at him. "I knew this woman all my life. I know all to well that she wouldn't come on to you. Or Copal."

"Yeah right. She's only good for something. And that's sex…" He laughed. I stared down at Shay to see more tears streaming down. I threw off my coat and onto her, making her look up at me. I smiled.

"This isn't your fault." I told her.

"Yes it is. All she does is sex it up out there, shes only an infested piece of shit-" I didn't give him another word. My foot slammed right into his face, making him fall over. I stared down at the baffled man now scared man who looked at my cheek.

"Say one word. One more god damn word about my wife I will shove my foot so far up your ass you will be crying for you mom. Now you better apologize for making my wife cry." I stared him down. Feeling my eyes fill with anger. My face growing red with rage.

The man simply laughed before kicking me back into the table. Shay was at my side in minute. "Are you okay!?" She asked as she hugged my neck. She stared up at the man who was walking towards me. I got up with the help of Shay and got in front of her before he could grab her. I caught his fist. "Listen here sir. Nobody and I mean nobody touches my wife but me! I don't care if you're a vice principle or the king of England! I will see to it that your sex life will be no more if you or any goddamn male who isn't me touches her!" I yelled before sucker punching him in the gut. I didn't stop there. I kicked him in the face. Got on top of him and punched him. It felt good. It felt great. Shay grabbed my arm, screaming at me something that I didn't comprehend. I kept on untill she grabbed my face and made me look at her. "Michael he's not going to hurt me. You won! Please stop!" She cried. Tears streamed down as she hugged my neck. She laid her head on my shoulder. "He wont hurt me….Michael please…" I hugged her before getting off the man and scanning him. I did real damage to his face. Hopefully he isn't dead. I poked my foot at him.

"He's alive. But barely." She said as she hugged me. "Im so sorry Michael….im so sorry." She sobbed into my chest. I held her.

"Its okay. Your okay." I held her at arm length. "How's your tummy?"

"My tummy?"

"I saw he hit you. Be glad im not a fan of listening." I said, lifting up her shirt to see a bruise. She pushed it down. Face was red as all get out.

"Im fine Michael." She frowned. "Are we?"

"We what? Still together? Of course. You know I thought you were the brains this relationship." I laughed. Before she could respond we both heard the man struggling out some words.

"Kim…." He said. That name froze me. The man laughed a little as he glared at me. "Get….ready….you….punk….Kim is back…..with reinforcements." I felt Shay's grip tighter around my shirt."K-Kim?" She voiced. "Didn't she die when your sisters were 10?"

"I remember staking her but….I guess someone…"

"Pulled out the stake…."

At the hospital it was late. Shay and I were there. Shay was sleeping. I was on my way back from the vending machines when I saw Kim. She was standing at the window of my daughter's hospital room. I got to her side. "Down child." Kim said. She looked at me with an evil smile. "Now Michael you made me a grandmother?"

"No. Claire is. Now leave you old bat."

Kim chuckled then grabbed my drink and squeezed it. "Boy I could kill all of you at any given moment."

"You've been saying that since I was fourteen." I eyed her as she walked to me. She grabbed my neck then showed her fangs. Her eyes grew red.

"Hey!" Shay yelled, making Kim let go to turn. Shay held up a gun. Kim chuckled.

"Foolish girl. I see four years haven't done you both any good."

"Actually it has you bat." Shay held the gun to Kim. "Tell your man rapist to do a hell of a lot better keeping it low pro."

I widened my eyes. "You mean-"

"She sent the principle to take care of me. Now Copal who's been after Saki for a long time. You seem to think im stupid but guess what…im not."

"Apparently." Kim smacked the gun away then grabbed her neck but howled in pain, letting Shay go.

Shay smiled as we watched her collapsed onto her front.

"What did you do?"

Shay smiled. "Killed the bitch with silver…."

I looked at her with surprise then smiled. "Suddenly im more attracted to you."

She winked, grabbed my shirt and lowered me to her. "Im more than just tears. When you mess with my family im a really bitch."

I gave her smile. "God I love you."

She giggled. "Love you to handsome."

I couldn't hold back any longer. My lips joined hers as I held her. Holding the highlight of my life.

My daughter and My wife. Im the luckiest man alive.

**Alright sorry if this was the longest chapter ever! But im finally done! Okay I hope I got it good. Hehe I got more plans! Stay tune for a twin chapter!**

**-MIKI-**


	23. Chapter 23: Break ups And Make ups

**Hi guys! I hope I get more reviews :/ they been kinda…not there. I miss hearing for you guys! Hope this chapter bring in more reviews! If not then I guess ill have to make more chaps. Haha.**

**Anyways lets begin!**

**Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

**Mitzuki**

Whispers. Talking. Stares. Its hell. I honestly thought high school was better than middle school. But its worse. Every time I walk through the halls I hear my name being mocked. Or an Asian reference being lashed out. I should blame my father for making me Japanese. I would if I didn't like asain. Glad I do.

Since the Rider incident my parents have been more strict on me. Girls throw dirty stares at me every where I go. And Rider….well he doesn't even bother with me. So it seemed at first but these past few weeks since I been hanging out with a guy from my chem class Rider has been at my side all the time. Which was pretty annoying.

"Look I don't want to be your girl. So stay away from me." I shoved him away, which earned me a scoff from a girl nearby.

"Please baby just give me one more chance!" He begged. I rolled my eyes then slammed my locker.

"How many times do I have to tell you. Get lost!" I yelled. Rider looked furious. He clenched his hands into fists. I backed away. "I should of never laid eyes on you." I added before storming off. Once I got to the bathroom I went into the stall. My pants got half way down when I saw a flash of light. Like a camera. I looked up to see two girls taking pictures, giggling. "Hey!" I got my jeans up. I got out of the stall to watch them circle me like hyenas.

"So we hear you went to Rider…." The girl holding the camera said.

"Did you like it….tramp…." The crazy eyed girl said, holding a bat in her hand. Who gave the crazy girl a bat. Ah hell.

"You don't know what happened you freaks." I said then trotted to the door only be bashed in the head. I turned to see the girl holding the bat high was laughing. Crazy bitch. I shook my head. "You girls are not in my time frame." I banged open the door and out in the hall. The girls followed. I looked back. Shit. I started pacing my steps. couldn't shake them off. I smacked into someone on my way of escaping. I rubbed my nose, looked up to see Rider. I snarled. Great just what I needed.

"Get her!" I heard the girl with the camera yell.

"What the hell?" I heard Rider voice. I shoved passed him and ran. I skidded the corner and out the door. I got to the court yard when I was out of breath. I leaned against a tree that sat behind the flag pole. I laid my head in my lap, thinking back on my used to be life. _Why couldn't I've listen to my parents? _

"Mitzuki?" I looked up to see…..Rider. What the hell. He sat next to me. "Are those girls harassing you."

"Not your business." I told.

"It is so. If my girl-"

"Since you took my virginity by force! I have and never will be your girl." I raged. He sighed, clearly annoyed. "Look if your annoyed go somewhere else. I don't need your bullshit. Or you stupid friends bull. So leave me alone."

Rider stared at me. He got up. "Fine." He shoved his hands in his pockets and started but stopped when he saw my friend Dean come to me. He turned to me then sat beside, furious. "I said go!"

"It's a free country damn it." He growled. What the hell is his problem? "Plus I havent met your friend." He purred as his eyes squinted towards Dean. I lifted my brow at him then at Dean. Clearly lost. I shook my head then glared at Rider.

"You don't need to meet my friend. Now go away you liar. Cheater. Player boy!"

He frowned. "Why cant you see im trying to show you I've changed! I realized I put you through hell! I could have any girl on campus but I choose you!"

"Choose someone else Rider!" I yelled. Old feelings brought up again. I held my face as I sunk in my lap.

"Please Mitzuki….give me another chance…."

I shook my head. I got up. "If you wont leave then I will." I stomped off. Dean following.

A few days passed. Dean heard the rumors. He ran off. Told me he didn't want to be involved. I told him okay. My sister went on as nothing was happening, well in her eyes nothing was. I was the same Mitzuki. My friends don't see me different as well. I wouldn't want them to. Rider finally gave up. All though it felt even lonelier without him. I was alone in this war. Me and the kids of the school.

"Hey hussy we finally found you!" I heard a laugh. Crap. The girl with the bat is back, and she brought friends. Luckily it was after school. And nobody was around.

"So what are you gonna do!?" I took a fighting stance. I wont back down. I wont break. Not because of them.

"Gonna make you wish you never met Rider." The girl with a chain laughed.

_Trust me. Im already doing that to myself._

I noticed the girls were surrounding me. There were some guys too. Big muscles. Lovely.

"Great! With hussys like you im sure im gonna forget." I laughed. That earned me a hit to the face, with the chains. They felt cold, wet and hard. I landed on my butt. I stared up at her with anger feeling me. "Now your pissing me off." I yelled as I lashed out on her. Though I was hit by a bat. I hit the concrete hard, not having time to get up as they all took a jab at me at once. My sides were kicked. My face felt numb. My hands were stepped on. My back was trampled and my legs were hit several times by that damn bat. It was when I was half way passed out I noticed a girl was chaining up my leg to a car. I widened my eyes. They were going to kill me. I grabbed my phone then quickly dialed someone. Anyone. Rider.

"Hello…."

I felt the chain yank on my leg hard. Hard enough to make me yell.

"Mitzuki!?" I heard Rider's voice.

I was going to scream help when the car started. that's when I just screamed. I felt my body hit the road a million times. I held my head in a protective way, my leg was throbbing in pain as well as my limbs. It seemed like this went on forever. Then it stopped. I laid my head on the hot concrete road. I saw someone's shoes come into view. I looked up slowly to see…..Rider.

"Mitzuki…..Don't worry…." I felt his hand on my face. His lips were mouthing something. My vision went blurry before fading into endless black.

**Rider**

I honestly don't know why I had sex with her. I wish I didn't. I mean I wanted to but I also wanted to wait. I noted that I treated her like crap in the past but I want to make up for it. Something draws me to her. Her voice. Her eyes. Her hair. Just the way she can say no. she makes me crazy.

Staring at her beaten up face made me realize how bad things were. The kids said they were having fun. Fun is arcades. Video games. Riding motorcycles. Fun wasn't dragging a girl on concrete with a car. Finishing wrapping up her leg I heard her groan. I saw her feet were bad too, but her leg, the one that had the chair around it was worse. I dabbed alcohol on the burn the chains made. She groaned even more. "I know. I know." I rubbed her bandaged head as I calmed her down. "Bare with me here Mitz." I softly said before getting up. I grabbed some more gaze when I heard her sobs. I turned to look. She had an arm draped over her eyes. Her hands were clenched in fists. "Mitz?"

"Why…..why do you save me…..? Why cant you let me hate you…." She sobbed. I frowned as I lowered myself on the coffee table. I wrapped up her leg before moving her arm so she could look at me. Her eyes were filled with tears. I frowned. "Why cant you just leave me bee. They could of put me out of my misery."

"I-I cant leave you bee. I heard your screaming. I came. I saved you because I care about you…."

"Why? Im just a sex target with legs…." She cried. I gently cushioned her up so she be in a sitting position. She tried to cover her face but I wouldn't let her. I hugged her.

"The day after the party….my friend told me what I did…..I was ashamed. I wasn't raised to be like that. Sure Im a bad boy…but to girls I like….really like…I don't do that. I have no excuses. I abused you. Treated you like trash. You have every right to despise me."

"So why…..hassle me?"

"Maybe because I hope that you'd like me again, I know im dreaming but….I can only hope." I let her go a little. "You the first girl who really liked me….and my stupid ass screwed it all up." I frowned.

"Well….Its as start…" She voiced. She cleared her tears then made an effort to smile. "You admitting your stupid ass screwed it up…"

I smiled with her and laughed. "I just….want us to start over…..could we?"

She gave it a long thought, to long that I was about to throw in the towel but she slowly nodded. "Im Mitzuki…."

I gave her a smile. "Rider….."

"She's where!?" Saki bellowed. I sighed. I handed Mitzuki some food before checking over her wounds.

"At my place…"

"You sicko!" I held out the phone as there was yelling on the other side. Mitzuki rolled her eyes and grabbed it from me.

"Saki!" A pause. "Im at his place. Im sort of out of commission." another pause. "Well I ran into some trouble."

Pause. "Just tell mom and dad that im at Diana's please…"

I sighed, got up and went to shower. Once back I saw Mitzuki eating, sitting up right. Her legs hanging over the couch. "You were supposed to move! It takes a while for your body to recoperate."

"Don't be such a nag. Im fine." She said as she stood. "See." As soon as she took a step she collapsed. In the nick of time I caught her. "Oops." I heard her say. I sat her back on the couch before sitting with her. "Look you got to be patient."

She frowned. "Being patient is boring!" She whined. She looked around. "So is this your parents place?"

"Nope. I bought it."

"Your only sixteen though."

"So."

"So wheres your parents?"

I shrugged. "Traveling I bet."

She yawned. "I wonder what I'll do tomorrow. Obviously I have to go to school-"

"No. if you do that, you'll get hurt."

"Not if a big strong muscle man is at my side."

"Cant. Your leg is bad, so bad that you wont be able to walk on it for a week or so."

She frowned. "I cant do that. Please help me to school Rider!

I held the bridge of my nose after staring at her small sadden face. I sighed then looked at her. "Come up with some excuse before morning. Get some rest okay?"

She hugged my neck and kissed my cheek. "You're a life savior!"

"I better be." I winked. I tucked her in as she finally fallen asleep. I cleaned up her wound a bit before wrapping it back up. I looked at my big bed, then the couch. I thought for a moment. I carefully picked her up and laid her in my bed, covered her up then smiled down at her. I kissed her head before retreating to the couch.

I closed my eyes. Her face popped in my mind before falling right into a sleep coma….

**Sanji**

Jin this. Jin that. Its all about him these days. I don't hate Saki's boyfriend….im just not fond of him. He gives me a bad feeling. He's pale, like vampire pale. And im sure he has some fangs, although Saki tells me its me imagination stuff…. Maybe she's right. I stared at Jin as he made his way towards us. Saki, standing near me smiled a big one for him. "Jin over here! I was just going over notes with Sanji!"

Jin didn't look to please to see I was with her. He yield at her side, stood in front of me. I shifted my weight onto my other foot as I leaned back against the wall. "Really now." He glared at me.

I glared back. Saki, oblivious to mainly everything smiled. "Yes." She turned to me. "Your coming over to tutor me right?"

Jin's eyes grew wide with fury. "No."

Saki looked up at him with a questioning look on her face. "What?"

Jin grabbed her arm before pulling her aside. I watched the two talk for a moment then saw Saki frowned as she looked at me, then him. That son of a bitch. He was getting between me and her's relationship. I walked over in the middle of Jin saying. "-I don't want him near you."

Saki gave him a long stare, then me, then back at him. Her face sadden by a choice that she hated to make. I'll make it for her. "Don't worry about it Saki. I'll get someone else to help me. I'll see you around." I smiled. I backed up then spun for the door of my next class. I sat in science wishing….she wasn't with him.

Midnight. I stared at my alarm clock that sat on my bedside table. It now read twelve o one. I sighed. I looked back at my notes from algebra then at my clock. Its hopeless. I don't get this crap at all. When I was about to turn in for the night I heard a knock on my window. I got up. Stared at my window as I made my way slowly towards the window. I opened my window to peer out. Bafflement grabbed me as Saki popped up. "Hey!" She giggled. I let out a yelp. Fell back onto my butt on the floor then stared up at the girl who was climbing in my window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She held out her hand. I took it before being pulled up by her. She smiled.

"I promised to help you. I don't break promises."

"But Jin-"

"Will deal with it." Her hands grabbed mine as her eyes peered up at me. "You've been my best friend longer than he has my boyfriend. You obviously come first." We both stared at one another till I felt a pull towards her. I was really close to kissing her, but she backed away. "Sanji. I have a boyfriend now. So friends." She said. Squeezed my hands then dropped them. "Alright so lets get started."

I felt pain inside as her words repeated in my head. _A friend….that's all I'll ever be. Like hell I can be something more to her._ _Lie to her. Lie so you wont have to look at her…and know you'll never be._

"A-actually….im fine with this stuff….plus its late. I'll drive you home." I quickly left her to grab my coat.

"Wait…. Sanji come on I-"

"Should be home. Resting. Come on." I said before escorting her out of my house and driving her home.

Without a word.

"You know. Saki is such a cutie." Mitzuki smiled. She sat next to me at the café. "She looks really lonely."

I stared up across the table to see Saki talking to Jin and his friends. Well he was mainly doing the talking. She was just smiling at them. Probably pretending. "No she doesn't. she's just fine." I said before shoveling taco meat in my mouth.

"You do know she is hiding her true feelings?" Mitz said. I rolled my eyes. I knew Saki's true feelings._ A friend…._ I felt Mitzuki's eyes on me. "Don't you have a boyfriend to smooch." I growled.

"One. He isn't my boyfriend. Two. I don't kiss. Three. Im helping blind lovers out!"

"Well this blind lover isn't blind. I love her. I already know that."

"So why not tell her."

"She has a boyfriend." I frowned as I watched Jin kiss on Saki's neck making her giggle. "She already shot me down." I added.

Mitzuki said nothing for long while. Her friends came swarming in, after a while of he said she said talk I got up and left.

When I got to the computer lab I felt a tug on my shirt sleeve. Turning I saw Saki smiling at me. "You want to come eat lunch with me….?"

"Ah, no thanks. I already ate." I shrugged then started for the door but was again stopped. I stared at her. She frowned.

"What did I do?"

"What?"

"I must of done something wrong. I mean since that night I came to your house you been acting distant…."

I was about to respond when we heard Jin calling Saki's name as he shuffled up to us, clearly pissed. "What did I tell you!?" He yelled as he grabbed Saki's hand. "I don't want him in your life! As long as your with me he is finished." He pulled her away, making her babble as she stared back at me. I watched hoplessly as he took the girl I love away from my life.

Although I feel like I should run after her…..

I don't trust that guy….

**Saki**

I stared hopelessly in my mirror as I applied make up to my face. It started with one. Then two. And another few. A whole lot more when he found out that I went against his wishes. I saw my best friend behind his back. I lied to him as well. I-I deserved this. I think. I struggled up, pain washed over me, making me walk slower to my dresser. Once I was dressed I came down to see my parents ready. My sister was choking down her cereal as if she was in a contest. "Good morning sweetie." my mother greeted. I nodded.

"So girls you ready for your science test?" My dad asked. I slid in the chair beside my brother Sam. My sister nodded. "I am so ready! What about you Saki!?" She spun around towards me. I shrugged. She frowned. "What's wrong?" She gasped as she smacked her hand on my wrist, grabbing a little to hard, I resisted the urge to pull back. "Is it Sanji?"

"What?" I blinked at her. That was unexpected.

"You guys have been rocky. Are ya'll alright?"

I pulled my arm away, pasting on a smile. "Yep."

"Hey whats that red spot right there?" Sam asked, pointing to my now opened cut. Damn it. I shrugged.

My parents exchanged looks. My mother came to me. "May I see?"

I shook my head. "Im fine. Just a cut. I should go." I got up, grabbed my back then headed off.

After washing up my cut I was on my way to Copal's when I felt myself slamming up against a wall. It was Jin. "Your bleeding. Why!?"

I felt my body shake all over as his hands were clutching onto my wrists, tighter and tighter. "Tell me!" He ordered.

"Just a cut!" I shoved him off, and blocked my face as he flashed up his fist at me, what stopped him was a voice. We both turned our heads to see Bailey, my friend walking up to us. There was a boy with her.

"I know you weren't about to hit my best friend right?" Bailey rose her brow. "Because I'll have to kick your ass if you were."

Jin looked furious then he glared at me. "Later!" He voiced before storming away.

"You alright?" Bailey asked. I just nodded. I smiled. "Thank you."

She smiled, gave me a hug. "See you in science." She said as she walked off. The boy smiled as he passed. I watched them turn the corner before holding my wrist. It hurt. Bad. First Copal now him. What is up with these guys.

I stared at my dad well now coach. "So are you refusing to dress out?"

"Yes."

He frowned. "This is the last time I let you slide Saki. The next refusal is points off your grade." He said, sternly. Then he plopped his hand on my shoulder, which made me moan in pain. He stared at me after he lifted his hand. "You alright?"

"Yes. Im fine." I said before racing off to a wall. I sat as I watched everyone play dodge ball. I hugged my legs. Sanji was right not to trust Jin. He seemed to good. He seemed to nice. Tears fell from my face as I recalled the first hit he gave me. After that first hit, its been a hit after another. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Saki I need you." I looked up to see Jin staring down at me. I slowly got to my feet, then followed him out of the gym. "Does anyone know."

"Know?"

"About my hittings? About me being a vampire?"

I rubbed my arm. "No. and no." I frowned. He flashed towards me, pushing-slamming- me up against the brick building. I grunted. I felt wet warm liquid seeping through out my hair. Blood maybe. Jin's eyes went red. "Blood…. You taste so good…." He huffed as he pulled down my shirt. I screamed as he held me close. His fangs touched my skin when I heard the door open. Sanji. He saw us. He glared at us. "Look I know your in love with the damn freak but my god stop PDAing. Its getting annoying." He snapped before he left. I felt pain in my chest as I watched Sanji go. Other students who didn't notice us as they passed caught up to Sanji. I blanked them out though. My eyes were only on Sanji's back. I closed my eyes. I pushed off Jin. I started running.

Luckily I hid myself in the sports supply room, though this was after Jin took a bite out of my neck. I made a dash after. I held my hand to my neck, feeling woozy. I didn't know how long I stayed in there before the door flew open. Sanji stood in the doorway, holding a basket of balls. I stared at him as he froze. He dropped the basket immediately as he flew towards my side. "Saki! What the hell happened."

I took effort to crane my neck up to look at him. I breathed for a bit. "You….were right…He cant be….trusted." I groaned in pain. I felt his arms wrap around me, gently, he was making sure he didn't hurt me. "He's…vampire…." I sobbed.

"Hey, Saki calm down okay…." He scooped me up before making his way to his house, without notifying anyone.

I must of blacked out since I woke up to a familiar room. Sanji's. I sat up, feeling pain through my body. I saw my body was covered only in bandages. I covered up more with my blanket when I saw Sanji eyeing me from his desk chair. I blushed. "How long have I-"

"Hours. My brother and sister are not here. I called your parents…told them we went home early to study." He informed. He got to his feet. Once beside me on the bed her took my bandaged hand and held it, tight but gentle at the same time. "Why didn't you tell me this….."

"He told me not to." I whispered. "He said….he said he'll kill you the next time he sees us together."

Sanji's eyes grew narrow, anger filled before fury took over. He looked at me hard. "I don't care what he told you. You stay away from him. You got me. Stay with me at all times….okay not all times but whenever he gets near."

I stared at him. I turned away then nodded. I got to my feet, feeling dizzy as I stood. He caught me when I collapsed. "Don't over do it." He voiced. I managed to hug my arms around his neck. I stared in his eyes, noticing how beautiful they really were. His lips. His face. The way his hair is to the side. All of him. I realized how blind I'd been going after the wrongs when the right man was here. Has been for four years. "Saki?" I grabbed his collar of his shirt.

"Sanji….I…." I breathed as we drew closer to each other. "I…."

I felt his hands lightly lay on my sides as he leaned in. I pulled him in, finally feeling his lips on mine. Our bodies against one another. My hands running through his hair as his run all over my back.

When we pulled apart for air we stared at each other for the longest time. "I love you…." I finally blurted. He looked taken aback at first then a smile curved on his angelic face. He cupped my face.

"Waited for years to say it. But I loved you since the day I saw you…."

"In the café right?" I smiled. He shook his head.

"When I was four….I helped a little girl who lost her way in the market."

I widened my eyes, remembering the boy who helped me find my mother. My mother cried like crazy that day. I dropped my jaw. "You-"

"Your pig tails was what hooked me." He chuckled.

I blushed, looking down. Embarrassed. He laughed even more. He wrapped his arms fully around me, then laid his head on my shoulder. "Stay with me….don't go to him….don't go back." He sounded serious now, and a little afraid.

I hugged his torso. "I promise to stay by your side."

He held me at arms length to look at me. I smiled. "Besides….I did say I love you….when I said it….I meant it….be my boyfriend?"

He grew red. "Boyfriend?"

I grew red too. I nodded. He smiled at me. "Of course….this just means you have to be my girlfriend." He winked.

I smiled. I cupped his face. "Of course!"

We then kissed. And the rest of the night…

Was a blur to me honestly….

**Alright sorry if this chap was too long. I feel really sad…im not getting much reviews these days….sadness….oh well I guess it cant be helped. Anyways I hope you enjoyed…..even if it was boring haha. Well next chap Shay and Michael oh and Michaela!**

**-Miki-**


	24. Chapter 24: Does Shay Dare Try?

**Hi guys. Im so sorry for the tardiness with this chap. I've been dealing with another story and writers block for this story so this chap wont be as good as I hope to be…..I hope and pray it gets better. Maybe it will. I can only hope.**

**Enjoy. And Express your thoughts!**

**Chapter 24**

**Michael**

_Michael: Sometimes I feel lucky to have my little daughter and my wife but at times like these I feel sorry for myself, why? Well see for yourself… I must warn you _

_Shay: Stop being a drama king already!_

_Michaela: Quiet! My cuteness is starting!_

_*Michael and Shay stare at their daughter with they're eyebrows are raised.*_

_Michael: She definitely gets the demanding thing from you._

_Shay:*looks over at him with a smirk* Damn right spud. *winks* Don't forget it either! *she giggles as she cuddles with Michael*_

=Chapter starts now=

I stayed on the couch as I heard Michaela telling her mother to go away and Shay telling her no. Just the same brilliant routine we go through every morning. _What's sad is this morning isn't for school or work….its just us getting ready for a trip! _I screamed To myself.

Frustration overwhelming me, I proceeded onto my feet, making my way towards Michaela's bedroom. "Whatever you two are fighting about stop it. We'll be late!" I said, trying to keep my irritation in check. They both looked at me.

"Daddy she's not letting me bring my tutu."

"You don't need it." Shay said.

"Yes I do! Its part of my cosplay for tomorrow's convention!"

Shay sighed. Handed her the tutu. "Fine. Here!" She growled, making her way passed me, shoving me a little while she passed me. I sighed, watched my daughter neatly fold my tutu into her little anime covered suit case. I shook my head, not knowing what to do with her as of late. I proceeded to shuffle into My and Shay's room I asked. "What as that all about?"

Shay looked at me then shrugged. "Just want to hurry up already."

"I thought you been waiting for this vacation since that vice principle incident was over."

"I did….but I don't feel good. My irritation is thin right now….and.." She held her head in her hands. Right then the irritation, and frustration flew right out of me, as if it was a demon trying to take me over. I noticed she was crying. I went over to her side, rubbed her back before pulling her up into my arms.

"Do you want us to stay home?"

"What!?" We heard Michaela whine. She was dressed in a Morganville elementary shirt -the one she'll wear next year-. In a white tutu, with yellow leggings. _For a four year old she sure knows how to match. She must of inherited that from her grandma._ I thought to myself. "We're not going!?" She whined.

"We're going sweetie…just please get in the car." I calmly told her as I held Shay in my arms.

"Is mommy okay?" She asked now at Shay's side. "Mommy your not hurt are you!?"

_Now at times like these where my girls weren't fighting I felt like the luckiest man alive._ Shay wiped her eyes on my shirt, so Michaela wouldn't see I guess. She smiled at her daughter. Crouching down at her level. "Im okay sweetheart." She laid her hend on Michaela's head. "We promised you a anime convention….so a anime convention it shall be."

Michaela smiled, jumping up and down out of the room cheery as ever now. Shay staggered as she got her feet, he balance was off, and before she could really fall I caught her arm, holding her as she got her balance back in check. "Shay you really don't look so good. Why not stay here. I'll take her…."

"Spending my paid days off here alone without you? And my baby? No thanks. Im fine. I just need some rest."

When arriving at the motel in Dallas, the night was cold and crisped. Looking over I saw my wife looking red. And sweaty. I stopped her from grabbing a suit case. "Go lay down."

"I cant let you do this by yourself…." She reached for the case but I pulled her away. "Im fine Michael!" She persisted as she tried to pull back. I stopped but kept a good hold on her, but making sure I didn't hurt her. "Shay do not make me put you over my shoulder in front of our daughter. I swear to god I'll do it." I snapped. Her eyes gazed at me in fright. She grimaced. I sighed. I laid my hand on her head. She looked up at me. "Please don't fight me on this okay. Just go lie down. Its only three suit cases and three bags….so please….for me."

She stared at me with a frown. Her head nodded. I kissed the top of her head. "Ill keep our bundle of joy busy so you wont be bothered." Before I retreated to the car her hands grabbed my hoodie making me look down at her.

"Im sorry…."

"For what?" I asked.

"For ruining everything…." Tears grew in her eyes but went away in a flash, swiping them off her before they could make their escape did the trick. I kissed her soft lips then felt her head. Fever. "After im done here I'll see if I can get some medicine…."

She shook her head. "Don't leave me alone…please…not in this place…." She looked over at the cheap motel we were staying at.

"Go. I'll figure something out."

Shay reluctantly went. Once she was gone I called over Michaela who was poking a passing by frog. "Look daddy!" She giggled, completely ignoring my calls for her. I sighed. "Michaela please come help me get this stuff." She got up and frowned at me. "Why not be a big girl and carry you own bag and suit case?"

She glared at me but did as she was told. I followed in, setting down the suitcases and bags on the desk that sat against a wall across the books.

"Daddy can I play on your lap top now?" Michaela asked. I kneeled down to her.

"Actually daddy needs you be his helper. Mommy's too."

She gave me a small smile. "Alright…wait why mama's?"

"Well you see mama isn't feeling well right now. So daddy needs to get some medicine. He needs you to take care of mama." I reached for Shay's cell phone. "Now please listen when I tell you how to work this phone alright?"

She nodded. I showed her where to find contacts, where my number is and other family members just in case. I also handed her the 911 number and told her it was for emergencies only. Before heading out I got a wash cloth from the bathroom, soaked in cold water, squeezed it a bit then laid it on Shay's forehead. Her face looked pale as a ghost. Her cheeks though were burning up. She was sweating as well. I turned to Michaela. Kneeled down to her. "Alright I need you to take care of mommy the best you can while I run to the drug store down the street. Now. Can I count on you?" I asked.

She gave me a salute. "Absolutely sir!"

I smiled. Saluting her back. I kissed her head then Shay's and ran as fast as I could.

While waiting in line I felt my phone vibrate. I answered when I saw it was Shay's phone. "What is it Michaela?"

"Mommy woke up…she ran to the bathroom…she's making an awful noise. Daddy im scared."

I took deep breaths. She's only throwing up. "Its okay Michaela just make sure she doesn't fall. or faint. And if you can dab a wet cloth on her face when she lays back down."

"Okay- Mommy are you feeling okay?" I heard Michaela ask. I gave the lady the medicine. "Hey mama lay down- don't go outside!" I heard Michaela say. Then the call ended. I pocketed my phone, fished out the money grabbed the bag and ran out. When I crossed the parking lot, throw another few parking lots I finally made it to the buildings. I panting, standing on my feet I scanned the place, it wasn't till after 3 times I spotted my daughter pulling at her mother. I raced towards them, stopping Shay. She didn't fight me. She didn't yell at me to me move. She just looked up at me, her eyes filled with a familiar pain I experienced before, we both have. She took a hold of my hoodie, clutching for dear life. Her head leaned against my chest, I felt her breathing accelerating. Michaela at this point was in tears, she looked freaked out all together. "What's wrong with mommy?" She cried. I scooped Shay up in my arms. Looking down at Michaela. "Michaela…I really hate to do this but we may have to do that anime convention some other time…."

"Who cares!" She cried. She held her face. I stared at her as she continued in her sobs. "Mommy's dying…."

"No she's not. I may have a hunch of what's wrong with her."

"What?"

"Ill tell you when we get her to the hospital."

Staring at my beautiful wife I felt relieved when I noticed color coming back to her face, her sweats subsided, and her fever had gone down. Her breathing was better. I thank god the doctors treated her as soon as they did. Another night of her in that state probably would of killed her. Michaela sat in my lap. Her tears stopped a little while ago when Michaela caressed her mom's hand a little bit, making Shay's hand twitch, after the twitch though Michaela kept close to me as possible. "Mama looks very peaceful daddy..." she told me as she gazed down at Shay.

"She probably is Michaela." I stood her on the chair, turned my back to her as she hopped onto my back I held her legs, my arms under her bottom for support. We stared at Shay for a few more minutes before we headed outside. Our hoodies on and everything shielded by the chilly wind, though its not so bad. Michaela held onto my neck as we walked to a near by park that I spotted from the hospital. "So daddy….why did mommy act that way?"

"She has an illness where it makes her sick when she over does it, too stressed out, not eating, or pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Michaela slid off my back once we were at the swings. She hopped on. I sat on the swing next to her. "What's pregnant? Is that another sickness I will get at school next year."

I laughed a little at her innocent mind. "Pregnant can be an illness. But it can also be a great journey. You see before you were born, for nine months you grew inside mommy's tummy till you were ready to be born. And boy was you ready." I laughed.

"Wait how do you get pregnant? Can you get pregnant daddy?"

I shook my head. "I cant get pregnant only women can. If I could I would of done it for your mother when she was pregnant with you…"

Michaela gazed at me with curiosity in her eyes. "How do women get pregnant though?"

I felt a sensation of heat flood over my cheek, heat swept over me leaving me feeling flushed as ever. "Daddy your cheeks are red. Are you okay?"

I scrubbed my face with my hand, looking away from my daughter. I balled up my hand into a fist cursing my father for jinxing me.

"_I bet when ever she gets older you'd be the one who talks about the birds and the bees." _My father's words ran through my head along with his devilish laugh. I looked over at my daughter to see she was giving me a bugged out face. "I have a weirdo for a daddy you know."

"I am not a weirdo."

"Sure. that's why you were spazzing out like you were on pop rocks that was filled with extra pop."

"I wasn't-oh never mind. Anyways I wont answer your last question till your about ninety." I got up, let her jump on my back, hugging my neck she gasped. "But you'd be dead then!"

"Exactly." I winked back at her, holding her up for support as we strolled back to the hospital.

"That's mean!" She giggled as she laid her head against the side of face.

I chuckled. "I don't think I'm mean."

Michaela smiled. "Okay fine. You're an awesome daddy who has problems. Mentally."

"Watch yourself shrimp you are on my back. I can tickle you no problem."

She shut up instantly.

Making me laugh like a crazy loon which got me yelled at by my short, spunky, sassy, crazy cute daughter.

Although she's more like her mother than I.

These days it seems like it.

**Shay**

It was quite a long doctor visit. He kept talking on and on about his family, his dog, and his job as he skimmed over some papers which assuming those are mine. The doctor seemed to have a short term memory since he was asking me questions he asked not to long ago. The torture finally stopped when my husband and daughter came in. my daughter hugging her dad's neck. "Mommy!" Michaela cheered. She jumped off of Michael, onto the bed. She crawled in my lap, her arms around my neck. I held her as I watched the doctor leave after talking a little to my husband. Once my husband came to us. He took a seat on the wide arm chair beside us. A smile spread across his face. "Scared the crud out of us why don't you." He joked.

I gave him a small smile. "Sorry." I looked at my daughter. "Im sorry I ruined our trip sweetie."

"You didn't ruin it mama."

"I didn't?"

"Nope I got to learn about pregnancy!"

I looked at Michael then back at my child. "How much did you learn?"

"Daddy just told me about your illness, and how pregnancies could be illnesses or great journeys. Apparently I was born late."

"Yeah about two weeks late." I chuckled.

"Guess that's why I'm always late." She laughed. I shook my head and laid my hand on her head. "Yeah, that's it, it totally doesn't have to do with our arguing every morning."

She shook her head. "Nope."

A few days passed, soon turning back to normal, I felt fine for the past week, till today. I felt my illness acting up again. "Hey are you okay?" Shane asked.

I nodded, smiling. He didn't look like he was buying it but he shrugged. "Just let us know." He said before instructing the kids to kick the ball into the net. Outside felt good, when I wasn't blazing out here, although I don't why its hot in freaking winter. Especially in Texas. I hugged my legs, closed my eyes, focused on my breathing. I eventually I made it through the day without having the ambulance called. Though when I got home I was in the bathroom for at least an hour. First throwing up then taking a test I bought while back in a emergency thing. Three minutes later I read the test. I bit my lip. _How am I supposed to feel about this? _Last time I was pregnant I barely survived. What if this baby is different. I walked out of the bathroom, coming into the living room, where Michael and Michaela were dueling it out with their Yugioh cards, I think they were Yugioh, if not that then Digimon or some other card game that follow up to their standards. When Michaela saw me she smiled. "Mommy you should see I'm kicking daddy's butt!"

I gave her a smile. "You're my daughter for sure then. May I borrow your daddy for a minute." I asked. She nodded. Michael got to his feet and to my side. "Don't touch anything shrimp."

"Like I need to!" She retorted.

Michael laughed. He then came with me to our room. I shut the door. Holding the stick behind me. "So what do you want to talk about? Is it my massively great looks."

When he saw I wasn't amused he rose his brow. "What is it Shay?"

I bit my lip. I silently handed him the pregnant stick. He stared at it with wide eyes. After a while of staring at the stick his eyes shifted at me. "Your pregnant…."

I nodded.

And I honestly don't know if I can survive this one….

**Well I honestly didn't want Shay pregnant again but I couldn't think of anything else….no imagination at all -.- lol. Anyways I hope this chapter is good. I hope to do another chapter before I have to get started on my math. Well I love you guys soooo much!**

**Read up on my other story if you please to. That story has ghosts, is set in early 19****th**** century, and there are some steamy scenes between The prince and the commoner . can you guess who those are without even reading the story? **

**I bet you cant guess xD **

**Anyways the title starts with Spirit. So read up on my newest story. And check in for another chapter of this awesome story, along with my Spirit one.**

**Hope you enjoyed! I know I did. Especially with little Michaela! Lol. Okay im seriously done….now im done….Omg! Gahhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Okay now im done!*taped up my hands to the table***

**Noooooooooo .…. O.O forgive me I havent slept since Sunday night. Lol.**

**-Miki-**


	25. Chapter 25:Be Strong, Be brave, Be proud

**Alright….either Fanfic is dead or I am the most crappiest writer ever…..idk.**

**Enjoy. Review.**

**Chapter 25**

**Saki**

Since Sanji and I got together I've been experiencing feelings that I guess is normal since I am fourteen. Puberty maybe. It was near spring. Finally. A normal nice day with Sanji. Nice all the way till we got to my locker. My sister departed from us, along with her 'boyfriend' Rider. My boyfriend went over the plans for our first date. Nothing seemed wrong. That is until I felt a hand grip my arm, pulling me away from Sanji. Against the wall I stared up at the angry eyes peering down at me. "I told you not to come near him!"

I pushed him off, rubbing my bruised arm. "For your info im not your property! Im not your girlfriend either. Im Sanjis. So bug off."

On the next slam I heard a shout from a far. Looking down the hall I saw Sanji glaring at the man who was touching me. Jin's hands crushed around my arms making me grunt in pain. He let go but not before he leaned closer to me to say, "You will pay for this. Severely child." He shoved me away then stormed off. In seconds Sanji was at my side. "He hurt you."

"Im okay…."

Okay for now but…not for long.

The next school day I felt eyes on me. The girls giggling at me. Or guys gawking at me. It was quite weird. "Why are people looking at me?" My answer was written on my locker in big black letters.

_**Asian Slut! **_

_**Go back to Japan!**_

I read over it a few times in my head before my sister stepped in front of me. Furious she turned to the people. "Alright who the hell did this!?" She yelled.

Not a soul answered. The tension felt thin. I suddenly felt enclosed by unknown people as I read my locker. I heard my breathing go a little more than usual. I felt hot. A hand on my shoulder pulled me back into what was going about. I looked up to see the principle looking down at me. The principle and I have a good relationship. The whole Copal thing made us close. I guess I consider him as one of my friends at times like those. The principle was a guy in his mid fifties. He had a sweet welcoming face every time I see him. It was like he was my savior in this messed up school, since he always helped me through trouble times. Principle read my locker with a frown before giving me a smile. "You know Saki….a trip to Japan would be ever so lovely. I hear its great this time of year." He gave me a small wink. Looking over at my still shocked boyfriend who's face was red with fury. "Sanji. Please take Saki to the nurses station. She looks a little pale. I don't need her fainting on me. While at the nurses Mitzuki and Rider will make effort to clean this off. I will notify your teachers immediately about you all whereabouts." Principle gave us a smile. Mitzuki wanted to protest I could really tell but one look over at me kept her silenced. Sanji led me to the nurses where I sat with Sanji waiting on the nurse to check me over.

"Saki…" I felt my boyfriend's arm hug my shoulder, getting closer to me. His big worried filled eyes stared down at me. I stared back. Looking in his ocean blue eyes was like jumping into the ocean itself. They tend to trap you up, and wash all your worries away just by staring at them. I told Saki that one time. He laughed denying everything, but I know Im right about his blue eyes. Its what made me so drawn to him. People with blue eyes tend to have blonde hair but him, he has black hair that slung to the sides of his face, his bangs long enough to cover his eyes were kept to the side -at least he attempts to keep them out of his face- but they most likely ended up in his face. "You shouldn't let this thing get to you okay?"

"What thing?"

He lifted his thin black eyebrow at me. "You know the whole…locker thing."

I blinked a bit realizing what he was talking about. "Oh! Oh that!" I got to my feet to stand in front of him. I hugged his neck. "Im fine with it. Asians apparently have been known to get attacked." I frowned. "Though Im more American then Asian."

"Right. That's why you should keep calm… High school is just filled with people who want to start crap."

I smiled at him. With a kiss I pulled back. Walking over to the big window that peered out to the schools football field. I watched the people run around the track, more of the students walked. Some didn't bother and kept to themselves at the bleachers. My dad always complained about those people, even though his daughter was one of them. I was never the athletic type since my heart has weakened over the years, I try at times I really do. Its just harder for me to do simple things such as running these days. Sanji soon joined me at the window. His hand plopped gently onto my head. Looking up I saw his face had worried written all over it as his eyes peered out. "Sanji."

He looked down at me. "Yes."

"Don't worry about me. As long as im with you I can handle anything." I smiled at him.

He gave me a grave look but said nothing as he turned back to the window, holding me close to him in the process.

As the week progressed the bullying got worse. It turned from writing on my locker to writing it on every girl's bathroom in the entire school. Staring at the mirror when I shuffled in with my friends I clenched my hands into fists. This mirror had published a death threat.

**Dear Asian Slut. Aka Saki Collins,**

**If you don't leave school, we'll force your ugly ass out. You Asian have no right to be in our american school. So do us a favor!**

**Kill yourself.**

**-Love, Girls who are tired of seeing your fugly face.**

I felt my sister's hand on my shoulder. Her face was set tight. Her fixed brown eyes on the mirror. I felt her hand tighten a little as her eyes read every word of it. I noticed Bailey, Summer, and Natalie were reading it to. All in a bit of shock that mixed with anger. My sister mutely started out the door, I followed scared of what she'd might do. "Where are you going Mitz?"

"Anyone who messes with my sister will get a beating of their god dam life!" She yelled through the halls, making sure everyone heard. I inched to her, grabbing her face so she was forced to look at me. "Calm down Mitz. Okay. They just want me to get mad. don't get mad. You'll only give them satisfaction." I whispered to her. Her face slowly turned calm. But it was a very slow process.

My sister knew a lot about bullying since not to long ago she was almost killed by jerks who hated her. Luckily Rider stopped them. I thank him for taking care of her but I cant forgive his actions. Seeing my sister cry destroyed me. It made me want to hit his face. Although over the past few weeks my feelings have changed about him since he's been taking care of her like he should. She claims she hates him but I really could tell she still has it in for him. Its hard to really tell with the girl sometimes. Walking with my sister we both stopped in our tracks when a girl and her posse stood in front of us. "So Asian did you get our message." I stepped in front of my already irritated sister. I held her at bay while staring at the Barbie in front of me. She had bleach blond hair. Her cold blue eyes peered straight at me. She was in a very short mini skirt, blue silk shirt and black stockings. Her hands were on her hips. "I hope you did. It might tell you something."

I sucked in my breath. Determined not to be dragged down by these people. "I did get it. I was told something."

"Good so how about you leave now-"

"No." I told her. She stared at me, taken aback. Remembering what my mother had said when I told her about my abusive boyfriend was easy. I kept her words close as I puffed up my chest. Got my feet apart, with clenched fists. _Be proud of who you are. Be strong for the weak. Be brave for the cowards. Im sure once you stand up after falling down that you can make it. Make a difference for not only yourself. But for others who cant._

"Im proud of being an Asian. I'll be strong. I'll fight for my right to stay in this school. I'll brave up for all my friends. And even my boyfriend and wont let you or anyone get to me. I am Asian! I am American and I am fucking proud of it. I dated guys but I never once got in bed with them! I don't see myself as a slut and neither do the people who really matter to me. My friends and family. Meaning you people don't matter. Do whatever you want to me.

But I swear! I swear I wont fall. I wont break. I wont back down to immature ass wholes who have nothing better to do with their lives." I breathed in and out, trying to catch my breath. I grabbed my sister's hand, pulled her along as I trotted off towards second period. Leaving my well known fans behind me.

In Pajama's and wet hair up I was ready to get my homework over with. When I was on the tenth problem of my Algebra 1 homework I heard a rock at the window. Looking towards the window that looked over the front yard. Opening it up I saw nothing. _Strange._ I closed my window and got back to work. Ten minutes later I heard a clatter against the house. I looked over to my window to see guys opening my window. _What the hell!_ Once they were in my room I stood up. Keeping my cool I stared at their grinning faces. "What do you want?"

"We want what you put out. Asian." One boy said, smiling. I recognized the boy. He was in my Algebra 1 class. I think his name is Tony O'Malley. The other two boys were also recognizable. "We want you to come with us." The boy with spiked hair told. He was in Biology. His name was Thomas Kindle. The third boy who had brown hair, looking very uncomfortable with being in a girls room. He was in Copal's class. His name was Scott Derby. He said nothing. Only stared at me with grave eyes. _Be strong for the weak. Be brave for the cowards…._ My mind said.

"You do know if my dad comes in here and sees you here you will die….or get charged with trespassing." I told them.

Tony laughed. He had shoulder length black hair. His hair looked greasy like always. He gave a foul sent to the room. Odor. "That's why we're taking you somewhere."

I widened my eyes. "What?"

"James now!" Tony ordered. I turned to get a glimpse of a boy who must of snuck in another way. He had blonde hair. I saw only him before feeling a hit and drifting into darkness.

Fading. My heart felt faint. I need my pills….I need….my life…

**Mitzuki**

Not getting the math, and trying to ask for my parents help was getting me nowhere. My dad sucks at Math and my mother was to busy attending to my little siblings homework session. I just decided to get Saki's homework. Since she's the genius. Coming in her room I saw it was empty. _This is my chance._ I got to her desk. Copied her work then starting to leave something caught my eye. It was her curtain. It was flowing around a bit. Moving the fabric aside I saw her window was open. _That's odd…._ Odd since my sister was the clean up as you go, Clean before leaving for another thing and to close the windows at night. I leaned out the window. Looking side to side seeing nothing but dark houses, trees in random places. Cars parked in their drive ways. I frowned. _Seems normal_ I thought. When looking down my eye caught sight of a fallen ladder. That was the lady's next door ladder. I stood up. Looking back at her neatly made room I scanned closely for clues. Her neat bed. Neat papers on her spotless desk. Her TV and laptop in place on her white dresser. The floor looked spotless except for some red liquid that laid on the floor. I kneeled down to it. Stuck my finger in it before analyzing it close. At first I thought it was juice she spilt but widened my eyes to see it was blood. I rushed into my room, stumbling over a pile of dirty clothes, on my desk I searched the clutter on top of it to find my phone. I called Saki. It rang. And rang. And rang. I looked over in Saki's room as I heard Saki's ring tone. I saw her phone on her charger that was next to her bed. It was on her table, moving with the vibrations. Hanging up I sighed. I bit my lip. _Should I tell mom? Maybe Dad can do something. _I thought as I paced. _My brother works as a police officer now. Maybe he could help. Wait he's off duty._ I sat on the foot of Saki's bed. Staring at the small splatter of blood on the floor. I bit my lip again. _Right._ I opened up my phone. I dialed the person who'd be helpful to me in these situations. "Hello." Rider said in a vexed tone. He also sounded like he was waking up. I bit my lip. "Rider." I voiced.

"Mitz!" His voice immediately brightened. "Why calling so late?"

"Im sorry. I need your help. Could you pick me up?" I asked, shuffling towards my room. I heard movement through the phone. He coughed. "Sure. Alright. I'll pick you up."

"Could you please hurry? Its an emergency." I added.

"Emergency?"

"I'll explain when I see you. Just please." I pleaded.

"Alright. I'll be there in five." He told before killing the line. I closed my phone. Got dressed, shoved my phone in my pocket. Got some shoes on and raced downstairs. Passing my parents was easy since they were too busy with my siblings. Great to have them at times like these. I quietly closed the door before running to Rider who leaned against his bike. He smiled at me. "Hey."

"Hi." I smiled back. He really was cute. His hair was damp. He was in a muscle shirt, with tight pants that really formed his rear, I noticed. His bangs hung on the side of his face as he peered down at me. He handed me a helmet. I took it. "I hate to ask this but could we pick up Sanji?"

"Sanji? Why him?"

"I'll explain it all while we grab a bite." I said.

He stared at me suspiciously but said nothing. "Hop on. Hold tight."

I hugged his waist as we made our way off.

"Hi. Is your brother home?" I asked the Older version look a like of Sanji. The man stared at us with wonder. "Isnt it late to be knocking on someone's door." He glared. I bit my lip.

"I know. Im sorry. Its an emergency!"

"What kind?" He asked sternly. He was no Rider. Rider would do anything for me no questions asked, which sometimes got on my nerves since it felt like taking advantage of him at times. This guy was determined to be difficult. I sighed. "Look his girlfriend, my sister is in trouble. I think."

The guy glared till he was shoved aside by a woman who had black hair. With blue eyes. Another look a like. But she was the female version. She looked at the boy. "Why are you so rude! God Caleb just go to bed."

"I cant now. Thanks to them my night is already off. No point of trying!" He threw his arms up in the air, theoretically. I rose my brow at the woman. She gave me a smile. "Don't bother with him. My brother is a drama guy. Im Karen. Sanji's older sister, the guy who was grumpy towards you is Caleb. My younger brother."

I gazed at her. She was in a silk robe that showed her curves. Her black hair flowed down her back side. Her smile was very bright. Pretty too. She stood aside. "Come on in." We did. She closed the door then led us to the living room. She smacked Caleb's head. He glared at her. "The hell woman!?"

"Make yourself useful and wake up Sanji."

"He has school!"

"Yes. But I heard the young lady. Saki could be in trouble. So go get him!" She ordered. After a few moments of a sibling stare down Caleb stomped off in grumbles. Karen sat down in a chair. "Sit." She gestured to us. I did. Rider leaned against the wall, closets to where I was sitting. She looked at him but said nothing. She stared at me. "You must be Mitzuki. Saki said she had a twin sister."

"Yes. I am. Um… hi."

She laughed a small one. Her laugh sounded really pretty. It was like a bubbly school girl kind of laugh. "Saki has told us all about you…."

"She did?"

"Yep. I can tell she adores you. You're the big sister right? Like minutes ahead of her right?"

"Right." I bit my lip. Talking about Saki made me wish I knew where she was. Karen noticed me biting my nails. "You worried?" She asked.

"Just about my sister."

"What's the matter….?"

Just then Sanji came out, dressed in a black shirt, and jeans. He had sneakers on. His hair was messy as all get out. His blue eyes stared at us with worry in them. "Okay im ready. Now lets go."

We were about to go till Caleb halted us by standing at the front door. "Not so fast. I need to know where the heck your going."

I bit my lip. "That's the problem sir. I don't know."

The eyes stared at me with quizzical looks. I sucked in my breath to let it out. "I don't know where she is. I have a feeling she's been kidnapped."

"How would you know? Maybe she went out to hang out with her friends or something." Caleb suggested. Karen shook her head. "Saki doesn't go out that much. The only time she does is to come over here to hang out with Sanji and us. And when the library's open." I stared at her. Puzzled. Karen gave me a smile. "Your sister and I talk a lot."

I nodded. I looked back at Caleb. "Plus her phone is still at home and her homework is still out and about."

"So."

"So my sister cleans up before she leaves a room. She takes her phone with her everywhere she goes. Her window also had been up, which she closes it every night."

"Maybe she forgot."

"That's what I thought. Till I saw the ladder under her window….."

Caleb stayed put, staring at us. Sanji growled. "Come on damn it my girlfriend is in harm and your only standing there!" That earned him a smack to the head.

"Shut up. Moron im thinking." He snapped. He looked at me. "I can help you track her down."

Relived to hear it I smiled ready to know where my sister was.

Hang on Saki!

**Scott**

It was painful to watch a girl get hit and cant do a damn thing about it. This Saki girl was a strong one. She was bloody from head to toe and she still didn't give in to these idiots. Hell I don't even know why im here. _Maybe they'll kick your ass._ Right.

"Scott!" Tyler called. I looked at him. He gestured for me to come to him. I did. "Maybe you'll get some sobs out of her."

"Tell me why are we making her cry?"

"So she can swallow her all mighty ass down the toilet. She'll have to break sometime."

Saki just stared at us. Her eyes had anger in them. Her hair was natty and dry now, it was falling in her face as she kept moving her head down. She was wiggling against the chains that looked a little to tight on her. Her wrists were already bleeding. Her head had streaks of blood running down. She was in her underwear, those chains were cutting into her skin. Her bare legs had bruises all over them, along with her arms. It made me sick to be apart of this. She looked over at me with pained eyes. No not pained eyes. Pleading eyes. She was silently pleading me to help. "Here have fun." Tyler handed me a crowbar. "I want to see her tearing up."

"You can do it!" Tony cheered.

"He has to do it. No matter what." Thomas said. Looking at me with a sly smile. "Aint that right Scottie."

I glowered at him then stared at the young lady in front of me. Her face looked red. Her body was jerking, not from struggle though. From something else. I felt her head. _Fever. Her body didn't look so good. And she's sweating. Not good. She must take medicine to keep her health stable. I have to do something…._ I help up the crowbar. I stared at the brown eyes of the girl. She almost looked defeated but tried to cover up at how much she was hurting right now. I raised the crowbar towards her but I hit my read target in the head, knocking him out cold. Tyler. The others gasped then darkened their stares at me. "You traitor!"

I turned to block Saki. Looking back at her I smiled at her. "I'll make this quick. Try to hang in there."

Her eyes widened, clearly shocked. I looked back at the angry boys. "How dare you hurt our boss!" James snarled.

"How dare you hurt a young woman! She did nothing to you!" I yelled.

"She needs to be in her place. She thinks she's so high and mighty. We need to teach her a lesson." Tony explained.

"That's a load of bull! You just wanted to torture a poor innocent girl for your stupid desires. I wont go for it! Kill me! I don't care. But I will protect her from scumbags like you."

"You ass whole!" Thomas charged for me. I slammed the crowbar hard on his head making him fall to the floor.

"This girl is dying as we speak!" I yelled, charging at James, knocking him to the wall. Slamming my crowbar against his head. I then slammed the runaway Tony to the ground. I dropped the crowbar after getting to Saki's side. I let the chains loose. Untapped her mouth then covered her up with my jacket. I kneeled down. "Get on my back."

"What?"

"I'll take you to the hospital."

"But…why?"

I looked back at her once she was settled on my back. I put my arms under her for complete support. "Why?" I rushed out the warehouse and grabbed my bike. "Wrap your legs around my waist miss."

She did. She hugged my neck tighter. I could hear her breathing increase. She was getting worse by the minute. I got on and started for the street. "Why…why are you being so nice to me….I thought….I thought you wanted me to cry…."

I stared straight ahead, moving my legs. Keeping my breathing steady. I head hers though. And rapid breathing wasn't good for the heart. She could get a heart attack from the condition she's in. "I never liked making girls cry. I see you through the halls. You seemed to like that boy a lot. Also you stay close to your friends. Your shy in class. You're a nice girl who got herself in a bad situation. Im a messed up boy who doesn't want anybody hurt. Especially a rare girl like you. Now just focus on your breathing. Close your eyes and I promise you'll see your friends soon."

I didn't hear anything else after she said in a small voice. "Thank you…." It sounded as she was crying. Was she? Once at the hospital I took her in to get checked. Told the nurses everything. A few tests later A nurse led me to a room. "Why am I here?"

The nurse smiled at me. "Ms. Collins wants to see her rescuer."

I blushed. I entered to see the girl from earlier sitting in the bed. A gown covering her. Her forehead had a gauze on the corner, where her cut had been. Her wrists were bandaged up. She seemed better than before. Her smile was blinding. It soothed me when I entered the room. Unsure of what to do.

She stared at me. "I wanted to say thank you properly."

"No need."

She shook her head. She got out of her bed and came up to me. "If it wasn't for you. I'd be dead."

I bit my lip. "I called my sister. My boyfriend and her are on their way. It seems they been out most the night searching for me. My parents got word that I was missing…..They're on their way also. I want to tell them that you rescued me."

I stared at her then gave her a small smile. "Im okay with being unknown."

"They'll ask how I got free. I have to tell them about you."

"If that's what you want but….I wont be sticking around. Look I just stuck around to make sure you were okay. Now that you are I'll take my leave."

"Wait." Her hands hugged my arm. I stared at her. "If you ever find yourself in trouble….feel free to talk to me."

I smiled at her. Laid my hand on her head. "Yes… I knew you were a rare girl in this world. Be safe Saki. And stay strong for the weak…and brave for the cowards."

Her face grew red. "You heard that?"

"Everyone who isn't groupies of the preps, jocks and psychos heard you. You're the inspiration girl." I smiled. "See you around." I gave her a hair ruffle then left. Before going I noticed tear stains on her cheeks. "So you were crying." I mumbled.

"What?" She blinked.

I gave her a smile. "Nothing. Stay safe." I told her before heading off with my head high. Ready to be free of that stupid gang….

Ready to feel better with my life. Staring ahead. Walking towards my fate. _Whatever happens. I have her words to pull through.._

_Ready to be strong for the weak. Be brave for the cowards…._

_That girl taught me how to be strong and brave again…._

_Thank you. Saki…_

**Well I think that chapter was exciting. Don't you? I actually made Scott appear on purpose….Can we say Bailey and Scott anyone?**

**I might add a few more characters like Racer and Sheen. Although im not for sure. But I hope you enjoy! And the next chapie will be soooo cute. At least I hope lol.**

**-Miki-**


	26. Chapter 26: Trouble Came A Kidnappin

**Im back guys! Yay. So all this week I been updating non stop….talk about a whirlwind of work lol on top of that is school. Yikes. Lol.**

**Anyways I hope this chapter is good. Im sure it will.**

**Enjoy. And Review!**

**Chapter 26**

**Shay**

I love kids. I do. But pregnancies are the most frustrating part of having a child. For weeks I been ill. My daughter keeps asking why, and I keep avoiding the question. Michael and I still haven't talked to her about her new sibling. And knowing her she's going to despise the thought of not being the only princess in the house. For a four year old she sure is a spoiled girl. Michael I blame all the way. But she has her moments of kindness. Looking at my daughter who was drawing at her mini table that was in the corner of the living room I smiled. _Michaela really was rescued by him? _I ask that question everyday. It still goes unanswered. Maybe it will forever be unanswered.

"Okay im ready." I heard my husband say. Looking over towards our bedroom I saw him standing in the door. He had a police uniform on. Handcuffs, a gun, and a radio all around his waist. I stared at him then looked away. "Are you still mad at me?"

I kept silent. I stared at him. "Shay it's a job. I needed a job." He said. He got to the breakfast bar. And peered at me threw the glassless window that looks into the kitchen, where I was at. "Shay please don't be mad."

"Im not mad." I lied. I stared at my daughter, not daring to meet his eyes. When he got into my view I shifted my eyes away from him then at him. He was staring at me with a frown. "You always sucked at lying."

"So what. Just go already."

"Not until I know for sure your okay with this." He laid his hands on his hips. Glowering at me. Obviously irritated at me.

"Of course im not going to be okay with it Michael!" I snapped. "Just go already. Your going to be late for your stupid job."

Michael stared at me with a stern look. "Go!" I growled. I saw that Michael didn't want to go, but he was fuming at this point. He grabbed his jacket then slammed the door on his way out. I stared at the door with agitation. _Why did we have to have so many fights? We didn't always fight like this….._ Remembering our past lives I bit my lip to hold back some emotional feelings. Stupid pregnancy. "Mommy…" I turned my attention over to my daughter who was holding her favorite stuffed cat. Michael had bought for her last year. She's been attached to it since. "Are you and daddy fighting?" Her eyes grew wanly. I sucked in a breath before going to her. Picking her up I smiled. "Lets get you dressed. Grandma is going to be here soon."

She gave me a smile. "Okay."

When I put the chicken in the oven I heard the door close. Michael. Turning I saw Michael looking tired then ever. "How was it?"

"Why do you care? You hate it remember?" He grumbled. I frowned. "I may hate the damn job but I care for my husband."

"That's surprising." He mumbled.

I grew pissed off now. Im pregnant. Im sick. I have to take care of a child. Take care of a house. Take care of a whole lot of paper work before next week plus cook dinner. My jaw set. "You know what Michael you can fix your own damn dinner!" I yelled.

"Maybe I will! It probably wont be burned!"

"Excuse me!? I cook, clean, take care of a child on top of that do my own work and you want to complain about my cooking!? Fine I burn crap! I told you right from the beginning I wasn't that good!"

"Would stop complaining jeez. I just got home!" He snapped.

Anger boiled over me. I threw down the spoon on the stove making a loud clanking sound. "Fine! Make your own goddamn meals from now on!"

"Fine! You can make the money for the family then!" He shouted angrily.

We both were to into our fight that we didn't even notice Claire and Michaela standing at the kitchen doorway. When we did we both turned away from each other. Michael turned to the stove. I turned to Michaela and Claire. I smiled. "Hi sweetie."

Michaela stared at me, then at her dad with frightened eyes. She said nothing. I looked at Claire. "Thanks mom for taking her today. Was she good."

"The best teacher assistant ever." She smiled then looked at her son and me. "Are you guys okay?"

I smiled. "Great. Never better."

Michael turned, leaned against the stove. "Yeah. Just wonderful." He said flatly. Claire stared at us with unsure eyes then smiled at Michaela. Kissed her head then said her goodbyes. Once she left Michael and I glared at each other then stopped talking completely. At dinner no one talked. It was just quiet. With sickening tension lingering about. Michaela threw her fork down when she stood. "I cant take this!"

Me and Michael shot looks at our daughter. "Sit down and eat Michaela." Michael told.

"No!"

"Michaela please not now-"

"I hate it when you two fight. I may be four but I know when my parents hate each other."

"We don't hate each other." Michael said.

"We're just not seeing eye to eye right now. Now please dear just eat." I said.

She glared at us. Grabbed her plate then climbed up on a stool at the break fast table. She took a bite. At least she was eating.

Weeks passed. Michael and I hardly talk. When we do we usually get into fights. I don't know what to do honestly. I don't know how long I can hold on. Michaela refuses to talk to us. She ran away from the day care center twice to go to Claire's. She's been really rebellious lately, Michael and I should take the blame since we've been fighting in front of her. We don't cuddle. We don't hug. We don't even kiss each other anymore. It feels like it's the end for us. Divorce approaching fast, but I never wanted that. I sat on my bed, covering my face. Tears came out as I cried softly trying not to wake up the stranger behind me. I couldn't control it though, I stood up and went for the bathroom. I finally let it out. Sitting on closed toilet my tears poured out. Feeling heartbreak in my chest. _It feels like I already lost him. He's to far to catch him….why did I have to yell at him. Why couldn't I have been supportive like a wife should be….._ I guess I was a bit loud since Michael came in the bathroom. He was off today. I was trying to let him sleep in. He stared at me. I turned my face the other way, swiping the tears away before getting up. I washed my face and quickly passed him. "Shay are you okay."

I nodded silently. Not trusting my voice. "Shay…." He began but sighed. "Whatever." He closed the door after saying that. My heart broke all over again. I got dressed but didn't move from the bed. I held a picture of Michael and Michaela. He was holding her. She was smiling like a pampered princess would. He was smiling an angelic smile. The smile he put on all the time for me. _Too young my dad had told me. I wasn't ready. My mother warned. Did I listen? No. I should of though. Maybe I wouldn't hurt so bad._

"Shay why are you just sitting there?" Michael asked as he got on his shirt. He was in sweats already. I bit my lip before sniffing.

"Michael…" I began. "I been thinking… We've become strangers recently….maybe we should just…do what I never wanted to do…"

"Are you talking about…Divorce?"

I nodded slowly. I hugged the picture. "We hardly talk. We don't kiss. We don't cuddle. We don't love one another. We're hurting Michaela in all this…." I covered my face, feeling tears overwhelm me again. "I don't know what to do Michael…" I choked. I couldn't hold back. I laid the picture on the bed then made my way to the bathroom but was stopped in the process. I kept my face covered when Michael stood in front of me. I turned my back towards him. "How could we bring a baby into this world now…?" I sobbed. "I don't want this….I-I-"

I felt his hands on my shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner Shay?" He asked.

I swiped my tears off my face. "Because…I don't know…We weren't speaking to one another-" I sniffed. His arms wrapped around my shoulders he held tight. His forehead laid against my head. "Im sorry." I head him say. "Im sorry." He said again sounding like he was beginning to cry. "Im so sorry Shay." He held me closer as he started to break. "I'll quite the job if it upsets you. I'll cook or clean for you. I'll do whatever….just please don't leave…" He begged in a pained voice. "Please… Shay…" I felt his body shaking as he held me tight. Turning around in his arms I saw Michael looking down at me. He looked scared. His eyes were full of tears that made it to his face.

"I-I thought you wanted to leave me though." I said. I watched him shake his head. He wiped his tears. He made effort to smile. "How could I ever leave you. You silly girl." His hands held mine.

"All those fights made it seem like-"

"Shay… fights are just that. We get pissed off then say sorry late on…" He swiped at his face. Making his eyes redder. "I just didn't know you were thinking divorce."

I looked down, then back up at him. "I don't want a divorce Michael….." I felt tears swell up again. I leaned against his chest. His arms wrapped tight around me. "I love you too much." I cried. I felt his hands in my hair, stroking it as he held me tighter. His head laid on my shoulder.

"I love you to Shay…I love you so much….No matter how mad I get. How bad things get…I love you…." He said.

We pulled apart to look at one another. I gave him a small smile. Wiped his tears. He wiped mine. "Im-Im sorry to. Its your job I know. And I should get over it but….I was just scared."

"Of what." He sat back on the bed leaning against the headboard. He pulled me onto his lap. I laid my head in the crane of his neck. "Of you being killed on site. I mean one wrong move and your gone…."

He laid his chin against my head. "How about I keep the job till I can find another."

"I-if you want. I don't want to be controlling." I said.

"Since when?" He asked.

"Since now." I frowned. "I don't want you to leave me…..I don't want to give you a reason for leaving…"

"Shay…I went through the friend stage with you. I survived it. I went though the boyfriend stage with you. I survived it-"

"Not really Mr. Im not good enough for you. I can do better."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay fine I made a wrong mistake but I came back."

"Anyways…"

"Anyways I went through mainly every stage. I can certainly go through the marriage stage. I fell in love with your controlling, aggressive, tell it like it is, but also can cry if she feels up to it personality. You should know this by now."

I gave him a smile. "Sometimes I just like to be reminded."

**Michael**

A few weeks passed since Shay and I made up, since then we've been closer than ever. The best few weeks of my life. Make up sex was always the best. Besides us being inseparable Michaela has been better. She even brought over a friend. To my surprise it was a boy. Coming home from work I saw the boy sitting across the table from Michaela. They both stared at their cards intently. Oh lord. I came into the kitchen to see Shay's pale face smiling at me. "Hey." She greeted. I gave her a long kiss on her lips of my greeting of hey. She smiled at me. "Had a good day huh?"

"Great now that im with you. So who's the kid." I looked out the kitchen glassless window that peered into the living room.

She laid a plate of sandwiches on the breakfast bar. She took a carrot out of the bag that laid on the counter. She bit it. "His name is Dylan. His big sister dropped him off on her way to her friends house."

"I see. Who's his sister?"

"Natalie something. I think her last name is Colleens. Sort of like you last name but spelt different." She said, biting into another carrot. I gave her a long look till she caught me looking. "What?"

"Sorry just….why are you eating carrots?"

"Only thing that I can hold down….and their good. I forgot how much I loved these things."

"Oh I remember. You always came to my house and ate them….."

Shay chuckled with a smile. "Now I remember."

I stared at the two kids in the living room. "Great I have rugrats invading my living room. Now how am I supposed to relax."

"We could always relax with them playing in Michaela's room."

"No boys in her room Shay! that's how you and I got started. No. no. noooo."

Shay laughed. "Michael they don't even know what that is."

"Play house with a girl and it sure changes you."

She rolled her eyes. "You men I swear. You take away child innocence."

"No you girls do by developing boobs that us men go haywire when close to them."

She raised her brow. "Don't worry only your boobs do that to my man brain." She smiled, pleased. Women. So hard to please sometimes. I yawned. "Well I might go take a nap." before I went I saw Shay stare into a daze. Her face I now noticed was a bit red. I laid my hand on hers. "You have a fever."

She looked up at me with a smile. "Im okay. Really. Its just a small fever. Nothing big. Go on and rest. Im getting take out for dinner. What do you want?"

"You in that bed."

She blushed. "I meant food wise."

I rolled my eyes. "Not like that perverted mama. I meant go get some rest. I can handle the food and what not."

She looked up at me then down at her last bite of carrot. "I don't know about leaving you with kids."

"You leave me with Michaela don't you?"

"Im still having mixed feelings about that." She winked before kissing my cheek. "I don't want to go food though."

"Want me to make you something?"

"These days I don't know if I can eat anything." She frowned. I laid my hand on her head. I kissed her forehead then led her out of the kitchen to our bedroom. "I'll search for some food that you may eat. I know you get sick at the sight of meat, Chili smell makes you woozy. Chinese makes you puke, instantly." I recalled the time where Shay was pregnant with Michaela, I got her Chinese for the night and she got my shoes a different coat of color. Never been able to go back to those shoes again.

"Fried chicken? Oh no fast food." She laid a hand on my cheek. "I don't have to eat…..Im fine really."

"Oh hell no. you are eating. Whatever works. Now go get some rest. I got this."

She gave me a smile. "Your reassurance is lacking."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence honey. So glad you believe in me. Now go." I scooted her in the room with a pat on her rear which. She popped her head back out before I shut it. "Make sure Michaela gets a bath. And eats all of her food. Also make sure you get her to bed on time this time."

I smiled. "I got this."

She sighed. "Still lacking hun. I'll just take a cat nap." She closed the door. Leaving me feeling so rejected.

You just gotta love her.

A night after handling kids, food, cleaning and Michaela got me appreciating my wife a lot more. All I do all day is sit, waiting for crimes. But Shay does all this on top of her school assistant job. Looking at my sleeping wife I sat the glass of milk down along with the shrimp and fish I made her. This time I really made it. Michaela was easy to put to bed so I had time to spare. I sat beside her. I saw a book flipped open under her. I was a book about pregnancy. I closed it up, placed it on the table then rubbed her back. I softly kissed her cheek, head and neck till her eyes fluttered open. "Hm?"

"Hey sweetie. I have some food for you."

"I can eat later…." She mumbled, turning over. I frowned. I pulled her up a little. "You haven't ate at all today. So eat. I made shrimp. And fish." She stared at me with a dazed face. Still sleepy. "Sleep Michael…." She closed her eyes. I shook her gently. Her eyes opened up a little. "Sleep….." Her eyes closed back. I stared at her, feeling worried. _She's never acted this way…._

"Like what I did to her?" I heard a voice say, looking behind me I saw the unexpected. My biological mother. Kim. I widened my eyes. "Your dead." I said.

"Yeah….about that….you see Im not. Jin saved me. Gave me this sleeping powder too." She smiled, wiggling a bag at me. "One touch of this…and it'll make you sleep instantly. I looked at her then at my knocked out wife. "She'll be out for a while. A long while."

I glared at her. "You leave my wife alone!"

Just then I saw the door open. Revealing a smaller version of Shay coming in, rubbing her eyes. "Daddy I had a bad dream…." Before I even knew what happened I saw Kim holding my daughter who looked scared. Her little legs kicking back and forth as she struggled free. "Let her go!" I shouted.

Kim smiled. "Me and my grand daughter have some catching up to do. Stay there." She winked. I jerked forward, trying to go after her but my legs wouldn't move. I stared at my legs in frustration then saw Kim laughing. "You'll be there till im gone alrighty."

"Daddy!" I heard my daughter cry out as she was taken. Kim fled out the window, flying in the sky. When the hell did she get flying magic? I jerked forward once more to only hit my face on the floor. Groaning, holding my face I moved to my knees. "Well I can move now." I sighed then went to Shay. I shook her a bit. She just kept sleeping. "Damn it." I laid her back down then stared out the blackness. Feeling anger boil inside me. _Stupid damn woman! _I growled. Dialing the number my fingers shook I held the phone up to my ear. Impatiently hearing ringing after ringing. On the forth ring I heard a voice come in. "Hello?" Mitzuki.

"Mitz. Its Michael. Where's mom and dad?"

"Going to bed."

"Stop them! Tell them its an emergency. Im coming over."

"What? Why?"

"Hard to say. Look its just Shays passed out and my daughter's just been kidnapped by my vampire demonic mother!"

I heard the movements on the other line till I heard my fathers voice. "Michael?"

"Dad. Hey."

"Mitz told us. Bring Shay. We'll plan out something."

"Okay." I hung up. Looked at my passed out wife. Her face was red. I laid my hand on her head. "Great. Another fever." I somehow got her on my back, in the car then on my parents sofa. I turned to my wide eyed parents and to my worried sisters and brother.

"Kim….She's back…."

**Dun. Dun. Dun! Lol. Kim is back baby! Next chap….completely epic.**

**Hoped you liked! Review please! Have a great weekend!**

**-Miki-**


	27. Chapter 27: Supernatural Overload!

**Hi guys. Im so sorry for the long butt wait! I been having writers block constantly and school is kicking my ass at this point. So please bear with me. **

**Anyways lol lets get to it. **

**Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27**

**Saki**

How can any mother do this to her child? How much suffering does my brother have to endure until that bitch is satisfied. My father kept staring at my sister-in-law who's still unconscious. He had an unreadable face. "She'll come to in a while." He announced. He gazed upon my brother who was staring down at his wife, his face made it clear that he was worried. His hand hugging Shay's. "We'll find her Mike. Im sure she'll handle herself….till we do."

"She's four dad. She's only a toddler." Michael pointed out in a shaky voice. My dad nodded. "I know son-"

"No you don't know! You don't understand!" Michael snapped after getting on his feet. He clutched his fists. "You just don't…"

"Right…I don't have a clue on how worried or upsetting it may be to have your only child taken away from you. Yes I don't. its not like I had a son all my life." My dad responded with much sarcasm. Michael glowered at him, clearly not amused.

My dad rose a brow. "Yeah. I went there."

Michael said nothing. He just looked down. He looked broken. Torn. And so defeated. My dad went over to him, hugged his shoulder before escorting him towards the coffee table, where everyone was gathered at.

"She's my only daughter dad…..Shay almost died…..Michaela herself almost died to just be here with us! And now she might be-"

"Don't think that Michael." My mom intervened. She gracefully walked over towards her son. She gave him a small smile along with her hand on his cheek, lightly brushing his skin.

"Mom…" He voiced as his eyes locked gazes with hers.

"Michaela is the exact replica of Shay and you. If I remember correctly you guys gave me a run for it…..Michaela does that to me as well. Seeing how the little shrimp can run so dang fast…I know she's able to run away."

Michael stared at her in doubt then looked away. I bit my lip. I cant take this much longer. I got to my feet. "Lets go find her." I spoke.

My dad, mom, brothers, and sisters gawked at me as if I suggested to jump in a exploding volcano.

"Its night! Your crazy if you go out there….." Sam my brother said. I stared at him for a moment. "I guess im crazy then." I said. Grabbing my coat and shoes I looked back at my bewildered family. "Stay here and cower away but im going to find my family member."

The wind was really bad that night. Along with the snow. Winter is really kicking ass….

**Mitzuki**

"You know im really not liking this habit of yours." Sanji grumbled. I glared at him. "Anyways what do you want at this time of night?"

"My sister's in trouble. Three hours ago she went to find my niece. She hasn't been back. Its dark, cold and vampires are out. I need your help."

"She maybe at a friends-" Sanji began then closed his eyes. I rose my brow. "Okay. Okay. Come on." He said, grabbing his jacket. I linked my arm around his.

"I knew you see it my way. Come on."

It seemed like forever till the snow stopped. It was getting colder. Worries went through my head non stop. What ifs consumed my thoughts. Fear. Horror. Terror. All came through me at once. It was around midnight when Rider stopped in his tracks. He was staring at the deep snow with a focused look. "What is it?" I asked. I saw Sanji doing the same. "Do you see what I see?" Sanji asked. His eyes shifted towards Rider. Rider silently shunned the flashlight on the snow. I gasped as I saw a track of blood heading straight. "What the hell is that!?"

"Kool- aid. What does it look like!?" Sanji growled with sarcasm in his voice. Rider kept quiet when he started following the path. I hurried to catch up with the two. I hugged Rider's arm. "Try calling Saki's cell." Rider ordered. I quickly retreaved my cell and dialed.

We suddenly heard a ring tone. I lowered my phone. "That's…"

"Saki's Ring tone." Sanji finished.

"Its nearby too." Rider pointed out.

"Saki!" I called out, running towards the ringing. "Saki!" I stopped in my tracks when I saw my niece appear in front of me. Her body looked pale. Her face had streaks of blood coming down. Her eyes were blank. "Michaela?"

The boys were both at my sides now, they were im guessing staring at the little girl in front of me. "Saki….." Michaela began. She stared up at me. "She's….."

"She's what….."

Michaela shook her head then ran away. "Wait!" I told before following her. It was a bit before we stopped again. When we did we were faced with a horrid sight. I covered my mouth as I saw my sister sprawled about, face down in the bloody snow beneath her. Michaela looked up at me. "Saki fended off Kim….but…..Kim-"

I shook my head. I landed to my knees before I crawled over to my sister. "Saki…." I called out for her as I turned her over. Her face had streaks of blood trickling down. Her neck had bite marks on it. I hugged my sisters hand. "Saki…wake up….." Her hands were freezing.

"Saki…." I heard Sanji call out as he kneeled down on the other side of her. Rider and Michaela were on each side of me. "Its Sanji…wake up…." He softly spoke. Her eyes slowly opened to see us around her. She gave me a small smile. "Sister…."

"What in the hell were you thinking!?" I yelled. "You could of died!"

She laughed a little before she struggled in a sitting position. With the help of Sanji's support she was able to keep sitting. She looked up at Sanji then at the rest of us. Her eyes went on me last. "I guess I made you worry…."

"Damn right you made me worry!" I grabbed her collar, lifting her up towards my face. I felt Sanji's hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. I glared at my sister. "Next time you want to play stupid perpare to get your ass kicked by me! You wanna play hero take me with you! Like hell ill have my little sister die before me!" I released her after my anger subsided. Her eyes were on me. Her mouth opened, shaped as an O. it was a silent moment before her laughter filled it. Sanji just stared at her as if she was crazy. Michaela looked very confused. Rider just looked exhausted. "You got it." Saki said, giving me a thumbs up. "In fact….kick my ass any day. I'll give you full permission."

I watched her laugh before I felt laughter escape from me. Soon we both were in laughter as everyone around us were staring at us as if we were the crazies. Maybe we were. At least we were alive.

Alive to be crazy….I rather have that then anything else.

**Rider**

Im not a player. Im not a rapist. Im not a bad person. Im just a guy who doesn't know whats what. _That excuse will get you a punch in the face sooner or later…._ Her voice. Her smile. Her hair. Her smell. It was like yesterday. I met the girl I really loved…..

"_Im Jenny. Whats yours?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_Oh come on be nice."I stared at the girl who sat in front of me. "Im not nice."_

"_Sure you are. Your just pretending to be tough right?"_

_I kept silent. "Look people told me a lot about you. Ya know."_

"_Like what? Im a bad person? Im a player?"_

"_Well…yes."_

"_Well im not. Im just a guy who doesn't know what's what."_

_Jenny gave me a smile. "That excuse will get you a punch in the face sooner or later. Come on try again."_

_I glared at her. "Go away…."_

"_Awe….no thank you." Jenny giggled. "I now have to be here to keep you in line."_

"_Chick your itchin for a fight!"_

"_Oh you wouldn't. you big strong man!" Jen laughed._

At that time I was only a boy. Not a man. Hell even now im not a man. How could I be? When I still don't know anything about women. "Rider." I opened my eyes to see Mitzuki staring down at me. I gazed at her. "Finally you open your eyes." She grumbled. I lifted my head, turning towards her I saw she was in her karate outfit. Must be practice. "So you want to come see me practice?"

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks." I got up and closed the space between us. "But no thanks. I have stuff to do." I started for the door but a tug of my jacket stopped me. I looked back to see Mitzuki holding tight on my jacket. She moved closer to me. I gazed down at her. "Mitzuki…What is it?"

"Is it me?" She asked. "I mean…..what am I doing wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean since that night I found my sister and niece…you haven't been close to me as you used to…." She said as he slid closer to me. Her head leaned on my chest. I grabbed her shoulders gently shoving her off me. I stared down at her. "I have issues im going through….not everything is about you. Im just a guy who doesn't know what's what right now. And maybe I shouldn't be involved with….."

"With me. I get it." She glared up at me. "That's a shitty excuse."

"Its not an excuse…"

"It sure sounds like it…and you know what…..I hate it." She growled.

"Well too bad its-" I didn't get a chance to say anymore. I fell onto my ass, cupping my cheek I glared up at the girl who punched me right in the face. Stunned. _Who knew Jen would be right…._

"If you didn't like me….just tell me you bastard! Why do you have to keep screwing with me! To think I was actually liking you!" Mitzuki yelled. Tears formed in her eyes but did not make their escape. Yet. "I hate you men! Your all the same!" She added before running off. I stared at the opened door for a moment. I got to my feet. How is it I can screw up so much in so little time. First my parents. Jenny. And now Mitzuki. _I maybe stupid for letting the best thing in my life go….but this is for the best…I cant let him hurt her as well…..I wont screw it up this time. Like I did the last._

I knew I'd find her here. I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets as I approached her. I watched Mitzuki slam her leg against the bag then her fists pound against the thing before her eyes threw daggers at me. I gulped. Its been a few weeks since our fight. I didn't know that she could hold a grudge for so long. "What do you want?"

I stared at her. Noticing for the first time that she was in a sports bra. And short shorts. She really looked…._beautiful… _I gazed up at her red eyes. Her face looked paler. Sweaty. And red. Her eyes were red and blotchy. "Your sister was worried. You haven't been coming home for the past few nights. Why?"

"None of your damn business. Now beat it before I kick your pathetic ass." She snapped. I watched as she bent down to grab a towel. I felt my cheeks get mega hot when I saw down her sports bra. I covered my cheeks then turned away before she noticed. _damn it Rider. Stop perving out._ I sucked in my breath. I turned to her. "Mitzuki…"

"I said get out of my sight." She growled. She turned her back towards me. "I don't want to see you. Ever."

I felt my heart break, though I should be used to this. I needed her out of my life anyways. Before she died as well. I watched her walk back to the bag.

"Are you skinnier?" I asked. She looked back at me then snarled. I ignored it as I walked closer to her. I noticed her ribs were showing. "I can see your ribs."

"I can see your face which really isn't good."

"Mitzuki would you quit…..im worried."

"Why!? You don't give a crap about me. So go on you dog! You had sex from me now leave me alone!" She yelled. She got into fighting stance when I got closer. When she threw her fist towards me when I grew closer I dodge it then grabbed her arm. I gelt her bone nearly. I spun her around to where her arm was at her back, and my arm was around her torso. "Let go of me!"

"Your weak arent you?" I asked.

"Not you business."

"You arent eating either."

"Let go!" She yelled. I spun her around before pinning her up against the wall. That shut her right up. I stared at her brown eyes. I saw fear. I saw a helpless girl trying to be strong staring back at me. "Stop it Rider…." She said when I leaned closer to her. My face inches from hers. She turned her head away. "You got what you wanted….so just leave me alone."

"Shut up…." I growled.

Her eyes stared up at me. Shocked. "Just shut up. You don't know what I want."

"Obviously I don't. stop playing games with me damn it….I cant take this."

"Cant take what?"

"You. Your feelings. Your moods! I cant take it! Pick one. Either you like me or you don't. Stop hurting me! I cant take it-" I laid my lips on hers shutting her up in the process. I felt her body tense for a moment then relax. When I pulled back I saw tears running down her cheeks. "Rider…."

"My moods my change….but my feelings will never change. Mitzuki I love you. Only you. But I cant be with you. I-I cant risk it." I released her. I hung my head as I waited for her reply. When she didn't I looked at her feeling broken. Feeling useless. "I cant relive the past over and over. I refuse to make another die…."

"Rider…what are you talking about…." She came up to me as I hung my head down again. "Rider…." Her hand hugged my forearm. I turned away.

"Don't bother Mitzuki….I cant let you know…..I just-" She came in front of me. Her eyes stayed on me as she grabbed my shirt. I blushed when she pulled me close to her.

"Rider Graze you have some damn nerve to kiss me. Tell me you love me then think I wont hound you when you tell me crap like what you've been saying. Now spill or I will kick your ass all the way to Norway and back!"

I stared at her then pulled away. "You wont understand!"

"Then let me!"

"No! if I let you close. You'll die!"

"What?"

I stared at her. I clenched my hands into fists. "Mitzuki…please just don't….I cant…."

"Stop it."

I looked at her. "Stop what."

"Where's that Rider I fell for. That I don't give a rats ass about shit. Where is that guy…."

I gazed at her. I frowned then smiled a little. "He found a girl who turned him around." I stared up at her. She blushed. Before she got a chance to say anything we both heard a chuckle from a far. Looking up on the second floor I saw the person I never wanted to see ever again.

"Well look here. My little brother has a little girlfriend again. She's not as cute as Jenny."

I glared up at my brother. Who looked exactly like me. "Racer. So nice to see you again. I thought I killed you. You bastard."

"Rider what's going on!?" Mitzuki asked sounding terrified. I got in front of her. She grabbed my jacket sleeve. I looked back at her, seeing how confused and terrified she really was. "Rider-Tell me who is this guy?"

"Yes little brother…" My brother started as he gracefully jumped off the banister and onto the ground. He stood in front of us. He smiled a sly one. "Do tell the young lady all about you big brother."

"Your nothing to brag about." I hissed. I grabbed Mitzuki by the hand. "Stay away from me. And my girl!" I told before I ran out of the gym with Mitzuki. Hand in hand. We both got far enough. Once at a park I made sure to sit Mitzuki down before I took my own seat. She looked over at me. "You have serious explaining to do."

I bit my lip. "No. I wont say more." I closed my eyes. Holing the bridge of my nose. I felt a hand on my wrist. She pulled my hand away and held it. She stared up at me. "Please….Please tell me."

I frowned at her then looked down at my feet. "You really want to know huh?"

"Yes."

I lifted my head, looking up at the sky. It was near twilight. I closed my eyes. Letting the wind engulf me. I opened my eyes, shifting them down towards Mitzuki. I saw her shivering. I gave her a smile. "What were you thinking…."

"Leave me alone. It was the only thing okay."

I chuckled. I gripped her hand. "Come on. Lets go to my house. Ill call your sister. Tell her your okay…." I got up and started but forgetting she still had my hand. A big pull made me realize she was still attached. I saw she was glaring at me. "I'll go. On one condition."

I frowned. "Let me guess….if I tell you everything….."

She nodded.

I sighed. "You win."

"Don't I always?" She gave me a smirk with a wink. That attitude of hers makes me more attached to her. When did she get so sassy? Maybe after dealing with me for so many months. I smiled at her.

I feel a bit lucky when im with her.

"So you're a demon?" Mitzuki stared at me. Her wet hair covered her shoulders. She was in my big sweater that went down to her knees. Thank goodness. If it was shorter I would of gone nuts. Hell just by her taking a shower a bit ago got me a bit jostled. I frowned at her. I shook my head. "Only half. My brother is the full demon."

"But….wait demons don't exists!"

I gazed at her. "Who told you that?"

"My mama did…."

"Well believe it or not demons do exists, just like Vampires, and werewolves…as well ghosts, goblins, angels….we all exists."

Mitzuki gawked at me for a moment then took a sip of her hot chocolate. She flinched and stuck her tongue out. "So hot…."

"Sorry about that. I sort of suck at making hot chocolate."

She shook her head. "No worries….so may I ask who is this Jenny girl?"

I frowned. I stared down at my untouched soup. I shook my head when a memory flashed into my head. I felt the urge to hit something before I felt warmth overwhelm me. Lifting my head up I saw Mitzuki's eyes on me. Her hand in mine. "If you don't want to talk about it then-"

"No….I gave you my word. I'd tell you everything." I gave her a small smile before standing. I went to my living room window to see snow making its way down to the earth. I crossed my arms across my chest. I heard foot steps come closer to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mitzuki stand beside me at the window. I stared out. "It was a snowy winter….like this one…. I was around fourteen. I was in a heap of depression when Jenny appeared in my life…..she wouldn't leave me be. No matter how mean I was…she just kept coming back. Stayed like that up until last year….."

"Oh. Where is she now?"

"Dead."

"May I ask…h-how-"

"It was a snowy night. Her and I had a fight. I was being an ass like always. She was trying to get through me when my brother found her here. See my brother is a killer. He hates people. Especially angles."

"She was an-"

"Yes. He didn't hesitate….she was ripped apart by him….."

"Rider…" She started but fell silent. Her hand clutched the fabric of my white sweater. I looked down at her. She looked sad. I laid my hand on her head. She looked up at me with sad eyes. "Im sorry…."

"Don't be." I gave her a small smile. "Jenny is alive…don't worry about it-"

"Wait so…what?"

"Angels don't die like humans do. When they are killed they usually go up to their home. Which is up there." I pointed to the sky. "We just decided to be apart. Well I decided. I didn't want her getting hurt so I pushed her away."

"Like…you did with me…."

"Yes…"She frowned. Her hand grabbed mine that was on her head and she held it. " Don't push me away." She gazed up at me before hugging my torso. "I may be human but….I-I can defend myself. I'll do anything." She pulled away a bit to look up at me. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

"Mitzuki…..I would love to but-"

"No buts. You're the only guy I love. I gone out with a few bit guys after our break up but even when those guys showed me affection….my heart always brought me back to you. I want to be yours-"

"You don't understand! Look my brother is very powerful…he killed my parents with one shot! He hurt Jenny as well….I don't want him to hurt you….my parents may have been demons. Jenny was an angel. But you. You're a human. Humans only have one shot at life-"

"I don't care! Rider Graze be my boyfriend. Be my protector. Be my anything. Please…." She pleaded. She grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me down to have my face to hers. Her eyes met mine. "I love you. I don't want to loose you again." She cupped my face. "Don't let me go again. Don't leave me again." Her eyes filled with unshed tears. Her face grew closer to mine. "Don't push me away Rider…." Her lips met mine as her arms wrapped around my neck. My shock went through me only for a moment then left, replacing it with sorrow, love, relief. I hugged my arms around her waist as I kissed back. Our kiss lasted for a long while before we pulled back for air. We both gazed at one another. "You sure you want to be a girlfriend of a demon?"

She gave me a smile. "If its you then hell yeah." She laughed. "Who else will keep you in check?" I rolled my eyes before kissing her head.

"Thank you…." I said in a soft voice once we both were in my bed. We both were still dressed. I held her close to me. He head on my chest. "No thanks necessary idiot." She lightly giggled. She propped herself on her elbow to gaze at me. "May I ask you a question?"

"Anything…."

"Well you said both your parents are demons…so how are you a half demon?"

"My mother was mortal…..she died giving birth to me. My father raised me after. When I was ten I found out that my dad had another son with a woman, thirteen years ago. The woman was a demon, along with my brother who was thirteen then. He hated me. I wouldn't blame him either. I mean my dad left his mother for mine…. Any boy would hate that. But my father reunited with her eventually…."

Mitzuki stayed quiet for a moment before asking. "What about your demon mother….?"

"What about her?"

"Did she like you?"

"Not at first but my father eventually got her to love me…."

"So how did your brother um come to killing them?"

"When my brother was seventeen he snapped….and went on a killing rampage…..I lost them at fourteen."

"So when I first came here and asked about your parents….you told me they were traveling…."

"I tell everyone that. I mean its not easy to tell someone that your brother is a psycho."

"Makes sense." She inched herself up on top of me. She laid her chin on top of her fisted hands that set on my chest. "So what demon are you?"

I looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you have a demon power?" She sat up, her legs laid on each side of me. She crossed her arms over her chest, making her breasts noticeable. _Does she really have to do that? Or does she know she's teasing me? Calm yourself Rider. _I avoided looking at her breasts and kept my eyes on her moonlit covered face. He hair framed her beautiful baby shaped face. I felt heat come upon my cheeks. I smiled at her. She caught me staring. Funny how I could see her cheeks turn red even when the only light was the moon. "What are you staring at?" I sat up, sliding her down onto my lap. I held her at her waist. I smiled down at her. "Stop staring at me." She turned redder. I chuckled a bit. "Sorry. You just look….so cute."

She gazed up at me with a small smile. She uncrossed her arms. She pushed her bangs up a bit. "I am not cute."

"Says you…"

She rolled her eyes. "Your changing the subject. What kind of demon are you? I mean are you the good demon…well of course your good. Stupid Mitz." She laughed at herself. "I mean what kind of powers do you have?"

I cocked my head to the side. "I don't know…..I didn't think demons had powers."

"Of course they do."

"First I heard of it. I guess I have none…."

She gasped, clasping her hands together pointing her index finger at me in the process. "You're a half angel then!"

I blinked at her. "What?"

"You see half demons are also called half angels. I think. They walk alone, wishing they could find love or something like that. They wont kill so humans and others shouldn't be bothered."

"How do you know this crap?"

She gave me a huge smile. "When I was thirteen I had a fetish of Demons and Angels. Hell I still do…."

"No wonder…."

"Huh?"

I smiled at her. "I was drawn to you by something. Im guessing that's it."

She rose her brow then nodded. "Makes sense."

I shook my head. "Are you done? We have school tomorrow…."

"Right." She got off my lap and started to lay down but she turned to me instead. She gazed at me. I rose my brow. "Yes?"

"I bet you have powers…you just havent noticed them yet….."

I bit my lip then sighed. "You know….maybe I do…..maybe I don't." I laid down. "Only time will tell…"

"Okay stop getting all smart on me….." She laid beside me. I chuckled.

That night we both slept soundly….it was amazing. I finally felt free….

Though it wont last much but…. For tonight…..

I wont worry and be free…

**Sanji**

"Happy birthday!" Saki cheered when I arrived at her doorstep. Her hair was two pig tails. She was in a black skirt with white stockings on. Her black coat like vest covered her front. Her arms was covered with white long sleeves. Her black snow boots went up to her shins. She gave me a smile. I gave her a look that made her frown. "Oh don't go there with me birthday boy."

"Don't call me that."

Saki came out on the porch. "My sister's at Riders so we would meet her in the café." She closed the door. I adjusted my bag that hung off my shoulder. "So how's your niece and sister in law? Oh and brother?" I asked when we both started walking. She laid her bag strap on one shoulder that went across her front. Her bag stayed at her side. That strap really made her small breast stand out. I blushed at that thought. I stuffed my hand in my jacket pocket.

"They're doing okay. Michael is more alert these day. He's driving Shay crazy but she secretly loves his attention. Michaela is feisty than ever. Even though she was attacked."

"What about you? I mean you been out of the hospital for about a week now but still…."

Saki smiled up at me. "Im great. So birthday boy whats our plans this year?"

I frowned. "My brother and sister wants to have dinner with me…..they also want you to come. They need to tell us something…."

Saki rose her brow. "Well alright. I guess that's fine."

"Did you have something else in mind?" I asked. She gave me a smile. "Nope. Im great. As long as im with you." She grabbed my hand and held it.

I smiled. Hand in hand we both walked to school. Silent and blissful. Though when at school I felt strange. Especially when I saw Rider. I felt suddenly angry at him, for no reason. "What are you looking at." I snapped. Rider gave me a shocked look along with the girls.

"Nothing. Just you." Rider retorted. I narrowed my eyes at him. Feeling more angry. I grabbed his coat collar. "You being smart!?" I growled.

"Sanji!" I felt something tugging my coat. "What the hell!?" I knew it was Saki. I knew but I did it anyways. I didn't even feel myself doing it. I just blacked out for a minute then when I came back I saw Saki on the ground. She was holding her cheek. Her body was shaking. I widened my eyes. "Saki….oh god…..no…" I collapsed in front of her. "No….no tell me I didn't. please….I-"

Saki looked up at me with a small smile. She swiped at her cheek which looked bruised. I let out a small cry that didn't sound human. "Your fine Sanji-"

"No…I did the worst thing possible…." I covered my mouth, feeling sick with myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw Mitzuki by me. Her eyes were concern. "You didn't mean to…." I got to my feet. My bangs fell over my face, I hoped they covered my face. My shameful face. I felt a hand move my bangs to the side. Looking up I saw Saki standing. "Come on. Lets go." She grabbed my hand. She looked over at her sister and Rider. "Tell mom I had to do something. Also tell dad that."

Mitzuki nodded. Gave me a look of concern then started off. Rider frowned. But followed without a word. I frowned at Saki. "You shouldn't come near me. I hit you."

"Oh quiet birthday boy." She started walking, pulling me along. I kept my frown set. I walked along with her till she stopped. I saw where we were at. "Saki…..this is….."

"Where we first met." Saki finished with a smile she looked down the aisle. "I was right in the middle of the aisle when I saw a black haired boy with blue eyes staring at me." She blushed. "I remember thinking….if I would ever see that boy again…." She smiled at me. "Sure enough I did."

I frowned. "You didn't know that I would hit you….." I hung my head down. "How could I hit you! I mean….im just as bad as that vampire bastard Jin." I crouched down, holding my head in my hands. I looked up when I felt a hand on my back. I saw Saki crouched like me. Her eyes on me. "Saki…I don't think you should be with me…I mean if I hit you once I'd-" She silenced me with her index finger on my lips. I looked at her.

"You wont hit me again. It was an accident."

"No it wasn't! I blacked out…and I-"

"You accidently hit me. Your okay Sanji. I've known you long enough to know you wouldn't start hitting me on purpose. Plus you know how bad you feel now so im sure you wont do so again."

"Saki….just….stay away okay-" I stood up. "I don't know what's happening to me….I cant be with you right now…."

"Sanji…"

"Im sorry….I have to go…." I turned and started. I stopped when I felt arms around me. "Saki….let go-"

"No….." She said. She turned me around and grabbed my collar. Her eyes looked furious. "I promised to stay by your side. And darn it you are not being a scared chicken."

"But I could-"

"I will kick the living crap out of you if you hit me! And if you leave me like a scared baby I will hunt you down and hurt you….and trust me im not talking about kinky crap."

I stared at her as if this is the first time im seeing her. I never saw her like this okay scratch that I saw her like this when she was being bullied. But not for me. She released my collar. She gazed at me. Her eyes softened. She moved my bangs to the side of my face. "Don't run away. No matter what Sanji im staying. I'll chase you. So don't bother running."

I stared down at her with a frown. "Even if im some monster?"

She smiled. "Even then….." Our lips met. I hugged her waist, feeling better once I had her.

I stared at my brother and sister, who were all dressed up. Even Saki and I dressed formal. We all were at a fancy restaurant. This wasn't my thing at all. Especially stupid ties. "So tell me…why the hell am I in a suit on my sixteenth birthday?"

"Sanji be polite." Saki scolded. I stared at her. She was dressed in a strapless dress that made her very noticeable in the breast department, though they were somewhat covered by a light sweater she was wearing. Her hair was in small pig tails, and the rest of her hair was down. I frowned. "Easy for you to say. You look cute."

She blushed. "So do you." She gazed over at me. I felt heat upon my cheeks. "Really?"

"Totally!" She giggled. My brother cleared his throat making us realize where we were. I looked over at them. My brother was dressed in a suit as well and did not look like he wanted to be here. My sister was in a white dress that covered her chest. Her hair was hanging over her shoulders. "Sorry for totally ruining your love fest but we need to get down to crap." My brother started.

"Caleb. Shut up." My sister growled. She smiled at us. "Sanji since your sixteen we have news to share that cant wait any longer."

"We could wait till he's eighteen…like originally."

"Caleb….." Karen warned. He muted as he slouched in his seat. Karen sighed. She looked at me with all seriousness. "This news may be a bit out there so we wanted Saki here for moral support."

"Just tell me Karen." I frowned. I felt a warm hand slid into mine. Looking over I saw Saki glancing towards me. As if she was preparing herself. Just like I was. I looked back at Karen.

"Sanji have you ever wondered why you were called Sanji?" My brother asked.

"Mom and dad were drunk?" I joked. My brother cracked a laugh but muted when Karen glared. Karen sighed. "What he means is…..Did you ever wonder why you were called by a Japanese name and we were named American names?"

I scrubbed my chin before scratching my head. "I sometimes did….."

"Well….you see….my and dad wanted to tell you themselves…but…. They cant so we will tell you…. Sanji…when you were about two….Caleb's and I found you in a tree."

I rose my brow. "What?"

"We took you to mom and dad….and well you became apart of the family…."

I widened my eyes. "What are you saying!? Are you saying…I was…." I looked down. "My whole life has been a lie?"

"No! no! Yes you were adopted but we all considered you as family. Your our little brother and their son. Even if you weren't blood."

I gazed at my untouched food. "And before you go on a rampage you should read this." I looked up to see my brother handing me a book. I took it. "Its what we found when we found you. I think you should read that."

"What is it?"

My brother shrugged. "A journal maybe. Why not read it."I nodded.

"Sanji means praise. Admiration. Did you know that?" Saki said. We sat on her porch swing. I frowned at the opened book. "No I didn't."

Saki's hand laid on my head. I looked over at her. She had the usual smile on her face I really needed. "So your mother must of done her research…..before she sent you down here."

"I guess." I frowned. "I just cant believe this…. Demons….and angels arent real…."

"Who says? I sure believe in them." Saki giggled. "Besides being an angel is not so bad."

"It is so. Now I really might hurt you…."

"When you touched my cheek last night to kiss me good night I felt something….that night I noticed my cheek was normal."

I stared at her. "You don't mean…."

"You may be the healing angel." Saki winked.

"Great….."

"Also I know why you almost killed Rider…."

"Why?"

"He's a demon….so of course you two will be at odds ends with each other. Though for an angel you start the fights….."

I crossed my arms around my chest. "Whatever….his face was bugging me is all."

Saki laughed before laying her lips upon mine. "Your so adorable when being immature."

I rose my brow. "Oh yeah." I pulled her up on my lap and hugged her waist. I gave her my wicked smile. "How am I when im being mature…."

She smirked. "Very sexy." She giggled before kissing me once more. If we weren't outside in public and her dad didn't bother us every 5 minutes…..things would of turned more mature….

If you know what I mean.

**Alright. Im so sorry for being so dang late! I swear ill keep up more. Im also working on my Spirit story so bear with me! I hoped you liked the chapter! Spirit chap might be up tonight or tomorrow. Im not sure. Also when I said it was near spring I didn't realize that till I ended this chap soooo its really winter! But its like February.**

**Okay so next chapter…Shay, Michaela and Michael….now I gotta have some ideas of that….hmmm.**

**Reviews please! Hope you enjoyed. Made the chap extra long for you. And very demonic and angelic.**

**-Miki-**


	28. Chapter 28: I'm Here I'll Live On

**Hi guys. Updating my story now. I wont be updating much since school is taking over my life but don't worry. I will do my best to keep updated. After the EOC testing I will be free a little more. Idk. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Reviews are much wanted. Share your thoughts with me please!**

**4 months passed **

**Chapter 28**

**Shay**

Six months pregnant while its summer in Texas is not a great thing. In fact its horrible. Im always hot and sick. Its frustrating. Michael and Michaela are not helping either with arguing about the A/C or windows open. Although even though they fight, they do their best to keep me happy. "So what are you going to call the baby…mama?" Michaela asked as she hopped on the couch. She was wearing a purple tutu with a black shirt that looked to be a bit to big on her. Michael who entered the living area smiled over at us. He sat down our lunches before plopping on the sofa himself. He was in sweats. "I think we should name her princess!" Michaela suggested.

I smiled. "Now your sibling might be a boy."

"No! No boys allowed in my house!" Michaela declared. Michael coughed, making him choke on his drink in the process. He cleared his throat. "Say that again. I may want to use it against you when your fifteen and you bring a boy over here…."

Michaela giggled. "Silly daddy you're the only man in my life." She hugged Michael's neck.

"Say that when your fifteen."

Michaela giggled again. "Alright daddy. Whatever you say!"

"Michael….what should we name the new one?"

Michael shrugged. "What do you think?"

"Well if it's a girl….Akina Akuti." I said. I felt heat on my cheeks when I saw they were staring at me with dumbfounded looks. "What?"

"Akina?"

"Akuti?"

I shook my head. "Akina means A spring flower. Akuti means Princess. What does that give you when you put the two together?"

"A spring flower princess." Michaela responded.

"But she wont be born in spring…."

"So." I gave them a smile. "I still have three more months left to decide."

"What about if it's a boy?" Michaela asked.

I shrugged. "Wasn't edging it on if it was a boy really."

Michael shook his head with a -Oh god- look on his face. That made me giggle.

Just a bit.

**Michael**

Two months had passed. Shay's about eight months pregnant. Which means a month away we will be having our baby. Though I fear this might hurt her in the end. The way she's been lately.

"_Bed written?" I stared at the doctor then at my sick wife. I grabbed her hand, telling her im here. _

"_Yes. It seems this pregnancy is a risk to her health. She was lucky with the first but….I don't know if she can handle this one."_

_My wife's eyes slowly shifted towards the doctor than at me. She said nothing but her eyes said a lot. I squeezed her hand more, gently though. "It'll be okay." I told her once the doctor was gone. "I know you can do this…but we should think carefully-"_

"_Michael….the first time I was pregnant….you told me to be strong. To be positive. Right?"_

"_Yes."_

_She looked over at me with a big smile. "I'll tell you this time. Be strong for me. Be positive for me. Like you mama always says. Be strong for the weak. Be brave for the cowards…"_

"_And live on for the dead." I finished. "Yes. I know. Alright. I'll be strong. Positive. And brave."_

_Her smile was heartbreaking._

These days it still is. That smile. Her pale face. This time im not so sure. I have this fear that keeps throbbing inside me. "Daddy….mommy asked if you could make her some soup." I heard Michaela say. Looking down at my five year old I pasted on a smile. "Alright. Take this to mommy." I handed her a wet cloth. "Lay it on her forehead."

"Kay!" Michaela took it with glee and skipped towards the bedroom. After making sure Shay was taken care of I decided to check on my daughter. I noticed she was watching her anime on the living room TV. _I guess that's okay_. I told myself.

"Michael!" Shay called. I came in to see her sitting up, holding her tummy. She looked in pain. I rushed over when she was getting to her feet and collapsed in the process. "Be careful."

"Michael…"

"What is it."

She looked up at me as she hugged my neck. Her breathing wasn't so well. I felt her head. Hot. I laid her down. "Just lay here. Im taking you to the hospital." Before I could go I felt a tug on my arm. Looking down I saw her eyes gazing at me. "Don't let Michaela see me like this…..please. She's to young to handle this. Michael please-"I gently moved her hair back. I kissed her forehead. "Don't worry dear." I kissed her lips. "Just rest. Let me handle this."

She smiled. Her eyes slowly closed. I quickly rushed to get ready for anything.

I held my wife's hand. I stared at her peaceful face for a while before covering my eyes. _She will die if she proceeds._

Those words. They were like knives in me. every time they ran through my head im stabbed. Over and over. For twenty three years she's been by my side. She's held my hand through it all. My first enemy. My first friend. My first girlfriend. My first kiss. My first love. My only love. She's been my one before I knew it. "Michael…." I felt a hand against the palm of my cheek. I removed my hand that shielded my tears to see my wife was staring at me. She gave me a concerned look. "Why are you crying?"

I felt my chin quiver as I tried to banish my crying, though it didn't work. I felt more tears overflowing as I looked at her. "Shay…." I cried. I couldn't take it anymore. I cant be strong anymore. I cant be brave. I cant live on if she's dead. Tears poured, soaking my face as I cried. "Shay…." I cried again.

"Im here Michael." She combed her fingers through my hair as I hung my head down. I shook my head a bit. "Shay…..please don't leave me…..I cant raise two kids on my own. Let alone one-""Michael….Look at me." I did as she ordered. Her eyes were on me. Her hand stopped on my cheek. She leaned closer to me, leaning her forehead against mine she stared at me. "I'll be okay. Doctors say what they will. But it depends on the persons will more than what the doctors say."

"But- You've been ill since-" I choked. She silenced me by a kiss. She pulled back. "Im always ill. I have a weak immune system is all. I'll be fine. I'll keep living."

I stared at her doubtfully but said nothing…..

A month passed. Still no progress. Shay's been too ill to even move. She says shes okay but I don't believe it at all. Im scared. I don't know what to do. What if she dies. What if the baby dies along with her? And what about Michaela? What will this do to her. Damn it Michael your such an idiot. Why did you impregnate her again, knowing that this could be the end of her life. "Michael get your phone will ya." Mitzuki growled, earning her glares from my parents and siblings. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me." I said before trotting off into the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Michael our baby is coming!" I heard Shay shriek.

"What!?"

"Come now! Please!?" She yelled into the phone.

"On my way." I hung up, turned and said my goodbyes. I left my insistent daughter there as well. Im coming Shay….

It felt as if time stopped. Everything stopped. People. Cars. The earth. They all just stopped forever. Hours passed as I coached my wife during labor. Telling her it'll be okay. Holding her hand as tight as possible without hurting her. Everything started back up again when the room was filled with a loud cry.

"Congratulations! it's a boy!"

I laughed a happy one as I took my boy into my arms. I stared at the beautiful eyes that opened up at me. "Shane…." I heard Shay say. I noticed she was looking over here but not exactly at us. "Shane is the name. has a nice ring to it….don't you think…."

"Yeah. Shane…." I stared at my boy then back at my wife. My heart sank when I saw her eyes closed. "Shay…." It was like reliving my nightmare all over again. First they took away my baby then the heart monitor makes a loud and long beeping noise. I watched horrified as the doctors tried to save her. _No….Shay…._

"_Im sorry but…..at this rate….she's not going to make it…."_

Once in the waiting room I collapsed to my knees. I clenched my fists and hit the floor hard enough to make my knuckles bleed, though I didn't care. _Why….why does everyone leave me…..why cant I have the only person who made me happy all through those years….._ "Damn it…." I choked as I sat cross legged against the wall. I gazed down at my injured hand. I clenched it into a fist.

Shay….

_I'll live on…._

Shay…

_Im here…._

"Shay…." I covered my eyes as I cried. "Don't leave me…..don't-"

_Michael look at me…._

Weirdly I did look up. I widened my eyes to see Shay crouching in front of me. Her hand against my cheek. _Im here…. Right here…..I'm always….here._

She gave me a smile then faded away. I felt my legs lift up. I looked around a bit freaked. "Shay…."

_I'm here. I'll live on. _

Soon the doctor told me the news. I dropped into the seat beside my wife's bed. Staring at her. "Shay…." Tears formed in my eyes as I took her hand into my hands. "Please…..I cant do this alone….."I started to sob softly.

I felt her hand grip on me. Opening my eyes I saw her eyes staring at me. She had a small smile. "I told you I'm here. I'll live on."

This time….I cried in joy.

**I seriously cried during this chapter. So thanks guys! God. Just kidding. No when you start a chap and you start a Cleon Deon song….then you know you'll tear up.**

**(Don't know how to spell the singers name who sings my heart will go on. So my apologies on that.)**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review!**

**-Miki-**


End file.
